In The End
by Shibobwa shingami
Summary: The chosen, the one who can choose to either destroy the world with her power, or protect it, is the daughter of goku. orphan, she finds him, and helps destroy evils. confused, tormented teen, wil lshe choose good? or evil? R&R~!
1. Prolugue

Prologue  
One day along time ago, goku had a brother named raditz. Raditz was the father of a child named hokutalelu.  
Hokutalelu has long black hair with blue streaks. She is now 15. She has milky tan skin, and is tall. She cares for no one. She can reach super sayain Jin 5. She is the most powerful being in the universe, but she merely knows how to control it and how to use it. She can stop time, travel through time, and transport to any place she want to, from earth to the moon in less that one second! But no one knows. She is the thing, that all sayain-jins fear, along with the rest of the universe. She is the type, is the only one, a rare jewel that can destroy a world if she understood her power. There once lived one before her, several millenniums ago, that did the destruction of the universe, that made all the people who survived, bow down to her, and try and live a peaceful life one more time. after a millennium, hokutalelu was finally born, and the rare dark, and hatred soul, was destroyed finally, and people lived happily for awhile, still fearing the one who shall destroy their one more time when the one realized her true form.  
Although raditz abused her mentally, she stayed strong and willing. Raditz never spoke of hokutalelu, and abandoned her at the age of 7. But she didn't care. When her mother died, she was alone, set for a new life. So she decided to brainwash the king of planet vegeta, and became the young princess that wasn't real. Only price vegeta knew the truth. They hated each other.   
  
Soon she decided to leave; she traveled to places unknown to anyone. Then at a planet, she saw vegeta. They fought and vegeta killed her, for hokutalelu didn't try as hard as he did. But she didn't die, she couldn't. A long time before that, she fought in matches as warriors, her only female, beating everyone who came upon her to fight. She was purely evil. This one boy though, named zapew, hated her, knew one day he'd win. He heard of the dragonballz and went searching. He found all seven and made his wish.   
  
These dragonballz only had 1 wish, and all he could think of was to make hokutalelu's life miserable for eternity. So he wished her immortal. He didn't care now to defeat her. But then he got pierced in the heart by a namek. Cause he used the dragonballz for evil ways and to make someone suffer.   
So when she awoke from the death she had just went through, she knew now she was immortal. She went on a destroying spree. For the fun of the game. Then she heard of the one they called goku, and the androids.   
  
She's heard of a person named goku, her father's brother, she decided to help them. It might just be fun, and she might be able to see her best friend, trunks, from the future. So she traveled to earth. A strange planet.  
  
(Kindae and Rena may not be in here that much, you may see them, or hear them, but then you never hear anything about them. Sorry about that.... ^^ I'm a blonde!) you'll read bout those two like in the 2 chap I think. 


	2. chapter 1

CHAPTER 1   
  
When she came to the place where goku lived she knocked. A little boy answered around 12. "Hello." The boy said. "Hi... is kakarott here?" Lelu asked smiling. "Yea, he is. hold on... dad! Somebody's here to see you!" the boy shouted. Goku came to the door puzzled. Lelu introduced herself as Lelu. And told him about her father being raditz, goku's brother, and how he abandoned her and came to earth to get him but it seems like he died. Then out of nowhere...chi-chi came bursting out. "Who are you?" she asked looking around. "Uh... I'm hokutalelu... I'm goku's niece... eh.... Nice to meet you." Lelu smiled holding out her hand. "Your... you're not here to fight goku?" chi-chi asked stunned.  
  
"nope... why would I want to kill him?" Lelu asked. "Everyone else does." Chi-chi muttered. "No... I'm not like that, he's my uncle, I'm raditz daughter, but, I'm NOTHING like him." Lelu assured her. "oh... I see. Would you like to come in?" chi-chi asked. "Thank you." Lelu said bowing. Chi-chi let her into the little cabin and into a little kitchen, but then Lelu collapsed. When she woke up, she found herself in a bed in a room, with trunks looking over her. "Trunks!" Lelu shouted as she got up and swung her arms around trunks' neck pulling him towards the bed struggling to get away. "ok, ok, ok Lelu! Can... can you let me go?" trunks asked. "You... you know her?" goku asked walking in and seeing Lelu hugging trunks, but quickly letting go. "yea... we met before I arrived here. She came in the future, when she found out that you died, I told her that she can go back to the past to meet you after I." Trunks replied rubbing his neck.   
  
"oh.... Cool!" goku said smiling. "yea... have the androids arrived yet?" Lelu asked. "Not yet... did you give kakarott the cure stuff?" Lelu asked. "yea." Trunks nodded. "Lelu... the androids came already, along time ago. What took you?" trunks asked. "Dunno." Lelu replied. "I came back to see if you ere her, and... you are." Trunks explained. "And since you'll be staying I'll be staying as well." he added smiling. "Great. We better go train." Lelu said standing up. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Young lady! You stay right where you are and get some rest! You're not doing anything till your bones are healed! Seems you were in a fight before you arrived here. Right?" chi-chi asked holding a cooking spoon and crossing her arms. "They are healed... and yea. I was in a fight earlier... the guy stole my burger..." Lelu shrugged. "Uh-huh. Sure... guys, out. You, lay." Chi-chi instructed. "talk to you later Lelu." Trunks said waving good bye. Goku followed chi-chi out of the room shutting the door. "So chi-chi. What's for lunch?" goku asked down the hall. Lelu began to laugh as she noticed trunks forgot his sword in the room. Lelu got up, and took the sword swinging it around hearing the intense scream as it pasted from one side to the other and from up to down.  
  
Lelu became amused by this and tied a string to the handle and spinning the sword in circles while jumping up and down to a radio song. Suddenly the door open as the sword shot out towards the person. It was trunks, as he caught the sword and smiled. "forgot this." He said holding it up. "Don't you guys got those one beans in this time that I can just take?" Lelu asked. "Yea. Here." Trunks said tossing Lelu a senzu bean. Lelu caught it with her mouth and began to chew it. "Who knows where you put that." A voice called from the window. They both turned. It was a young girl with teal hair and green eyes. She had a beige outfit that said 'life sux' on it. "Who are you?" Lelu asked turning to face her. "The name's Rena. I'm here to help you all." The girl said climbing through the window. "And why do we need your help?" trunks asked. "I've been to the future cutie... you all lose... goku dies... again. you die, but get revived, and piccolo almost dies... and it would be havoc and chaos." Rena stated.  
  
"riiiiight. Shoo!" Lelu hissed. "Your right... I'm late. See you all VERY soon." Rena said before flying off. "weird." Trunks thought. "Oh well. lets go train!" Lelu said walking to the window and jumping out. Trunks followed as they made their way to the back to greet gohan and goku. Soon, some other guys came. "uh... goku? Who's she?" Krillian asked looking at Lelu. "That's my niece!" goku replied laughing. "oh... your niece?!" krillian asked looking at Lelu. "Yea. Who'd a thought? She's raditz daughter." Goku explained. "Well. how do you know she's not here to avenge his death?" krillian asked. Goku stopped laughing. "She seems nothing like him, she says she hates his guts, and came here to get a family... she's only 15 krillian give her a break." Goku explained. "ok." Krillian shrugged. "Lelu! This is krillian. And that is tien, chaouzu, yampcha, piccolo, and this is little trunks and Goten, and... where's Vegeta?" goku asked looking around. "Hey angel eyes." Chibi trunks smiled.  
  
"Vegeta?!" Lelu asked screaming. "Yea. You know him?" goku asked. "Yea." Lelu said sighing. "He's my dad." Chibi trunks said. "I know." Lelu replied. "So... wanna hook up some time?" chibi trunks asked casually. "Go play cars squirt." Trunks said. "You... either way, she's with a trunks so lets just go trunks." Goten begged. "You're right... take care of her!" chibi said before he and Goten walked off. "If that was you when you were little, I'd hate to know what happened to make you so kind..." Lelu thought aloud. "You don't want to know." Trunks replied. "So how did chibi take it when you told him about you?" Lelu asked. "ok. Little bit to happy... but ok." Trunks said thinking. "That's cool. I guess." Lelu said as she punched a tree and made it shake. "so who'd you all meet on your trip?" trunks said leaning on the tree. Lelu kicked the tree, bending it, but slowly made it go straight with her foot.   
  
"The androids... 17 and 18." Lelu said turning around and leaning on the tree. "And?" trunks asked. "They were pissed at me. They said they wanted to show how they improved. They didn't die from you trunks. They did, but they were remade. Nice, but a little off." Lelu said thinking. "What do you mean?" trunks asked. "They don't wanna kill goku anymore at least. But... er... I dunno. They are just a little bit off. They wanted to fight me to see if I'm worthy of their company. I lost on purpose to make them leave me alone. They got pissed." Lelu shrugged. "Oh... ok." Trunks replied thinking. "So then what?" he asked. "They aren't to thrilled with me. They're probably trying to find away to try to fight me again, and make me win or something..." Lelu said thinking. She punched the tree again making it shoot out of the dirt to another tree. "oops." Lelu said. Trunks was looking at the hole impressed. "Wow... did you train on your way here or somethin?" trunks asked. "nope... I didn't..." Lelu said looking odd. "I'm hungry." She finally said. "Great. Cause I am too." A voice called. It was goku; he was looking at the hole too. "Wanna have a race?" Lelu asked. "Yea." Goku replied smiling. They both got 5 bowls. 3 had rice, and 2 had noodles. They started. "How can you guys do that?" trunks asked. "Takes practice and dedication." Lelu explained. "And love for the art of food." Goku added. "Done!" they both said together. "Honestly you two..." chi-chi said looking at the mess they made.   
  
A day later, Lelu was silently lying down under a tree in front of goku's house sleeping after sparring with Goten and trunks for about an hour or two. It was a sunny day, and she was dreaming about being within candy central when she was suddenly disturbed. She opened her eyes and saw Vegeta starring frustrated down at her. Lelu tilted her head upward and yawned. "How come you are at kakarott's house? I killed you." Vegeta muttered. "You know what Vegeta? You are so right. The only prob was, you were just to late. "What do you mean?" Vegeta asked. "I can't die." Lelu explained. "How are you sure?" Vegeta wondered. "I'm immortal. Some freak wished for me to be miserable for eternity, hey... it worked. I have to see you everyday now that I'm on this planet... it sucked seeing you before I died..." Lelu muttered. "Now stay there, that's good." Lelu told Vegeta. "You now blocking my view of the sun. Excellent timing, I hate the sun." Lelu muttered as she yawned again and closed her eyes. "Listen to me you little brat! I killed you before, I'm going to do it again!" Vegeta barked as he picked Lelu up by the collar of her shirt and lifted her in the air. "OK! Put me down. And kill me later. I'm trying to sleep!" Lelu shouted. Vegeta dropped her upside down, Lelu hit her head in a tree root and began to be dizzy. "You may be immortal, but you still feel pain." Vegeta muttered grinning. "Thanks---Vegeta." Lelu muttered before turning right side over and swaying her head.  
  
"HA! You are so pathetic." A voice explained a couple of minutes later. Lelu, with her eyes still closed, got irritated. "ACK! Can't I get ANY sleep around here? I mean, come on! I'm on vacation for cripe sakes. Geez. Whaaa!" Lelu screamed as she opened her eyes and looked at the girl who spoke before. "What?" Lelu groaned as she laid up rubbing her eyes. "So, how's earth doing for ya?" the girl asked. "Ya know... I heard mercury was a silent planet." Lelu muttered as she put her eyes in focus. "Whadiya want now?" Lelu asked. "My name is Rena... I hear to help you. My step mother, queen redina, wants rule over the universe, the only way she can do it, is if the earth fighters give in. she knows all about frieza, and how you hastily defeated him. She knows how strong these-earth fighters are. And-she knows weaknesses to make them give in. that's all the universe talks about, the one sayain who stopped frieza, stopping all the evil that tries to take earth over. I feel you are the one who destroyed frieza... you, and your friends have to stop her! she's out of control." The girl named Rena explained. "Uh- I- I didn't defeat frieza." Lelu corrected. "You are the one of noble blood. I hope that's' not a weakness in your case." Rena retorted. "Right. I guess I'll have to work on that. Now, can you leave, I'm trying to sleep." Lelu explained annoyed.  
  
"Lelu! Lunch!" chi-chi's voice was heard from within her home. "Never mind." Lelu muttered standing up. Suddenly, someone jumped out of the tree and looked at Lelu. Lelu began to scream, and the person began to scream as well. Lelu fell to the tree and looked at the person. The person fell to the floor and looked at Lelu. They had the same expressions. Rena began to laugh. "Get up Kindae!" Rena ordered helping the guy up. He was light blue and had flaming hair. He had a green gi outfit on and a strap that had a pole in his back. "Lelu... who are these two?" chi-chi came out wondering where Lelu was. "Hello. My name is Rena, and this is my friend Kindae. Lovely house you have." Rena explained. "Suck up." Lelu muttered. "We're friends with your daughter, Lelu." Rena explained smiling. Lelu snorted. "Your not my friends." She muttered. "Lelu isn't my daughter." Chi-chi explained. "Oh, no wonder you look so different, you look much nicer." Rena explained. "Why thank you. Would you two care to have lunch with us?" chi-chi asked. "Why of course!" Rena replied.  
  
"Great. Come on." chi-chi said walking back to the house. Lelu followed Rena and Kindae and chi-chi into the house. As Lelu stepped into the house, something grabbed her, and pulled her back. "Whoaaaa!" Lelu screamed as she fell to the floor and began to be dragged by something invisible to an empty field. "Lelu!" trunks shouted flying after her. Goku, gohan, Goten, Rena, and Kindae followed. Chi-chi was left behind worried. "Lelu! Hang on!" trunks shouted. Minutes later, Vegeta flew down and looked around. "What is going on?" Vegeta shouted. "I'm being dragged my something-ow!" Lelu shouted feeling her head. She tried to stop her self, but couldn't. "What's going on?" Lelu asked. she stuck her foot in a ditch. The thing went from her waist to her neck, and revealed it's self. It looked like a little placid dragon. Lelu looked at it and screamed. "Let go you dumb lizard!" Lelu shouted grabbing the dragon tail that was around her neck and tried pulling it off. The dragon just held on tighter, pulled, and broke Lelu's ankle, and went down a long hill. "YOW!" Lelu screamed. "You ugly overgrown excuse for a lizard!" Lelu shouted. She created a ki, and was about to blast the lizard's tail, but realized she'd blast herself as well. the dragon suddenly stopped, and turned its neck to face Lelu, and bit her neck. "Uh... maybe the ugly joke was a bit to harsh..." Lelu suddenly realized.   
  
"Because of you, I live in pain and trapped in this body!" the dragon spoke. "I shall make you live in pain, all the people you killed! You shall feel their hate for you, their pain, their fear!" the dragon spoke. "NO! Lemme go! Dude, that hurt, your really bite hard, that's not cool." Lelu suddenly became very mellow. "You may be immortal hokutalelu... but you soon shall suffer pain for all eternity." The dragon whispered as it let go of Lelu's neck, and slithered away. "I shall be back, little one." the dragon explained. Lelu rolled over to her stomach, and fell into a stream, and began to flow down the stream in a massive current. But trunks suddenly caught her and dragged her to the bank and looked at her. When trunks looked into Lelu's eyes, he saw an image of her, like a movie. Her eyes were blank, and trunks kept starring into them.   
Lelu began to dream about her past. She was 5, and she was in a house with her mother. Lelu was hanging from her tail on a lamp, and her mother was smiling at her. Suddenly, trunks was able to hear everything that was going on, within his head. He held on to Lelu by the shoulders, and looked deep into her eyes. "Hokutalelu, get down from there before you hurt yourself." Her mother's sweet voices said. "Okie dokie." Lelu replied flipping, and jumping down.   
  
The door soon opened from the outside of the house, and a tall man with long hair came in. "Raditz. You're home!" Lelu's mother gasped. "Get out of my way woman." Raditz growled as he pushed Lelu mother to the floor and sat in the chair she was in. "What you lookin at brat?" raditz asked Lelu. Lelu narrowed her eyes. "You hurt mum!" Lelu screamed. Raditz pushed Lelu to the floor next to her mother. "Go to your room hokutalelu." Lelu's mother explained. "But I wanna stay here with you." Lelu replied. "Go. Now." Raditz barked. Lelu got up, and walked to the stairs, and went to the top, and looked down. "You crazy woman. I told you, to make her be in bed by the time I got home! How come she isn't?" raditz asked slapping Lelu's mother very hard. "MUM!" Lelu screamed as she flew down the stairs and turned super sayain right in front of raditz and her mother. She narrowed her eyes. "The legendary super sayain-jin..." raditz gasped. "Don't ever hurt her." Lelu explained.   
  
"Stupid brat. You may be a legendary super sayain-jin... but your still not as strong as me, and now, you shall learn!" raditz barked. He created a ki blast, right in front of Lelu, and instead of blasting Lelu, like she thought, she pointed his hand at Lelu's mother, and blasted her. "MUM!" Lelu screamed as she ran to her mother's side and changed back to her normal self. "That will teach you kid. Never talk back to your dad." Raditz explained. "Your not my dad!" Lelu screamed. "Stop crying kid. That shows a weakness. How will you ever rule the universe if you cry for everyone that is killed?" raditz asked. "I'm not going to rule the universe..." Lelu replied looking at her mother. "Mum..." Lelu whispered. "Hokutalelu... you have special powers... that can heal this universe from evil like raditz... stay pure to your heart. You have an uncle, named kakarott, who lives on earth. when you get old enough, seek him, and learn to be so strong, but so gentle... he is your uncle, my daughter, and your future lies with him. Stay strong my daughter... I love you." Lelu's mom said weakly as she died. "Mum. No... don't leave me." Lelu cried, as raditz began to laugh. "She was a lousy b-"  
"You killed her!" Lelu screamed before raditz could finish what he was going to say. "Don't interrupt me brat, and make me some dinner!" raditz ordered. "Make it your self." Lelu talked back. Raditz grabbed Lelu by the tail and slammed her into the wall. Lelu had no choice but to get up, and cook what ever she could at being a 5-year-old child.  
  
The scene finally changed to Lelu being nine. She was standing next to Vegeta. "I know you aren't my sister. I have no sister." Vegeta explained. "That's the fun of time warp and hypnotism." Lelu muttered. But days later, she hated being Vegeta's sister, and left.  
Then the scenery changed to Lelu destroying all the planets on her way to no where. She began killing everyone who looked at her, who gasped her, who tried to fight her. "Where is earth?" Lelu asked someone. "It's you! No! I will not let you destroy our universe like a millennium ago. I thought your mother would make you the messiah of this universe, the one who would get rid of all evil... but I guess she failed. Your just like the one before!" the man explained. "What are you talking about old man? I don't want to rule the universe... and my mother must of failed as a weakling more than a mother... she died when I was 5." Lelu explained. "Cruel hearted one... didn't you listen to her before her time was up? Didn't you? Before her job was done?" the man asked. "What are you babbling on about?" Lelu asked. "Your mother was nothing more than a teacher, to teach you to be kind, and not become evil. But she failed. She failed the universe, and she failed you." The man explained.  
  
"You should have told her to be stronger and not have left me with a lunatic." Lelu explained before creating a ki energy ball. "Stay pure to your heart. Do you remember her saying that? Do you? And here you are destroying everything that comes near to loving you!" the man explained. "Enough. Do you have any idea how much it sucked thinking when I was little that I was the savoir of the universe? That I'd save everyone and I couldn't even save my mother? The only one who actually wasn't afraid of me? Do you? " Lelu explained blasting the man. "You... should be a shamed... you have dishonored.... Your mother." The man said before dying. "No... my mother should be ashamed. In leaving me! To be alone, with a psycho lunatic that has no heart. Something I lost living with him." Lelu explained before walking away from the man. It then changed to Lelu being 14, and fighting in all the competitions she could. At one planet, she saw Vegeta and they fought. But Vegeta killed Lelu. But after Vegeta left, a day later, Lelu woke up. "Kakarott." Lelu whispered. She got up, and flew to earth.   
  
"She killed so many people." Trunks whispered letting go of Lelu's shoulders. "Is she ok?" goku and the others had finally arrived. They all looked at Lelu. "All those people." Lelu muttered. Her eyes went back to focus. "Lelu!" trunks said. "My mum... that man... Vegeta... that dumb dragon, and those little kids..." Lelu began to go hysterical. "Lelu! Calm down!" trunks explained holding onto Lelu's shoulders. "I killed all those people." Lelu explained looking into the water. Oh my... I'm just like Vegeta!" Lelu realized. . "Is she ok?" goku and the others had finally arrived. They all looked at Lelu. "Snap out of it!" Rena screamed slapping Lelu across the face. "Thanks... I needed that." Lelu sighed. "You're neck, It's bleeding." Goten noticed. "Yea. From that stupid dragon thing... they read your mind, then they bite you, and you feel all the pain of the ones you killed." Lelu explained. "Hm... and in your case, you've killed plenty to make one go insane." Vegeta muttered. "Want me to add another to my list vegetable head?" Lelu barked. "Enough you two. We have company." Rena explained pointing to the sky. 2 people came flying down to mid air staring down at the Gang. "They're redina's minions." Rena explained. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"We've come for the princess." One spoke. "As well as the destruction of this planet." the other spoke. "Well you'll have to go through us first pretty boy." Rena mocked. "Gladly." The man replied smiling. "Who's the princess?" Lelu asked anyone. "Yea... about that." Rena said hastily. "Well who is she?" Lelu asked. "Wait. It's you, isn't it? I mean its gotta. Right? Your step mum is the queen. So it would of made perfect sense. Except the part where he said we're here for the princess, and your like you'll have to get through us first pretty boy... why couldn't you just say I'm not going with you?" Lelu asked. "Yea... but I'm not the one they really want at the moment." Rena replied. "No way!" Lelu screamed. "Yes way." Rena explained. "I am not a princess!" Lelu shouted. "Yes you are, at least to them. I know all about you hokutalelu... all about you being the supreme savior, messiah, of this universe. To them, you are a princess. To me... a lousy show off." Rena explained. "Well, I'm glad you feel that way... but there's no way I'm a princess. I've never even acted like one. When I was a kid, I was fighting when I should have been playing with dolls. I was trying to survive when I should have been wishing I were a princess and dressing up! And I'm not that messiah thingy! I've like-the anti- messiah!" Lelu explained panicking.   
  
"Listen to me hokutalelu. Before you were born, there was a woman, who was the one who could rule the world and destroy it, or could destroy the evil, and bring the universe to peace. She, chose the evil, and became supreme ruler or the universe, stronger than anyone. But then, the supreme kai asked a kind, and sweet woman to bare a child, and teach her to be pure. But there would be obstacles in the journey that the girl would have to over come. She gladly accepted. Raditz came, and you were born. Her job was to make you pure, and when you were five, you were as pure as you could get, and her job was over. She was to be destroyed, and no memory would you have of her. The authorities to train you would come, but they never did, and you never forgot. Something twitched in your mind, and you went psycho. Your mother told you to find kakarott, for he is now the only purest one, and he shall teach you to once more become the purest, till judgment day against the kais and the dragons. It happens every millennium. And if you fail, a new one shall be born, and you shall die. If you're pure, but not pure enough, or are evil, your mind will burn, and you'll think you're invincible. It doesn't matter if you're immortal or not. To the Supreme kai, that's nothing." Rena explained. "Now... I'm getting a head ache." Lelu moaned.   
  
"Watch out!" Kindae shouted as one of the guys blasted gang. "Ok... let's get this over with." Vegeta growled, as he turned super. Goku nodded and did the same. Gohan and Goten followed. Trunks followed right after. Trunks glanced over at Lelu and noticed she was standing perfectly normal, but not going super like he saw her do when she was 5. "FREEZE!" one of the guys shouted. Everyone was unable to move. "What's-going-on?" goku asked trying to move. "Stop trying to move. it will only make it worst." Lelu explained. "Grab the girl." The guy explained. "Stone! I will kill you!" Rena shouted. "Dear, dear, princess... jealous cause this isn't about you?" one of them asked. "Dude, its bout to ware off, be ready to do another soon." The other explained. "Right bones." Stone nodded. Bones walked up towards Lelu. "Hm... doesn't it suck that you are unable to run away?" stone asked smiling at Lelu.  
  
"HM... doesn't it suck that I know that little trick?" Lelu asked. "Whadiya mean?" stone asked. "Well... it's quite simple actually. Once you start charging, and shout freeze, if you don't move, it doesn't work. And all of these guys were doing something when you were charging it worked. These guys, were changing into super mode. Rena and Kindae were adjusting their positions. Me... I stood still... and hey. Never thought I could do this." Lelu shrugged and tried to blast the guy when an energy ball she created, but something happened, and she couldn't do it. Instead, she blasted a tree. "ACK!" Lelu screamed getting irritated. "That stupid lizard!" Lelu thought. "Lelu... why didn't you blast him?" Goten asked. "Because... I couldn't." Lelu replied hitting her head. "Whoa... stop hitting your head. Your going to give yourself brain damage." Stone explained grabbing Lelu's arms and holding them away from her head. Lelu made energy blasts in both her hands, pointed at stone's head. They began to grow, and grow. "Go ahead sugar, blast me." Stone said smiling. "You know... for someone who's cute, your awfully annoying." Lelu explained.   
  
"Heh, guess I gotta work on that." Stone replied picking Lelu up, who didn't try and struggle. "Lelu! What are you doing? Blast him!" trunks shouted. Lelu hesitated, before she created a blast and blasted stone in the back. Stone threw Lelu to a wall and pointed his hand at Rena. Stone glanced over at Lelu, who was on her knees feeling her head and shaking. "What's going on?" stone asked. "Uh-oh..." Kindae muttered. The ground began to shake, and suddenly Lelu threw her arms down, and raised her head and screamed turning super. "She can't handle the pain!" goku explained. "Lelu... calm down. Everything is ok!" goku said to Lelu. "no it's not! I-I can't hurt anyone!" Lelu explained falling to the floor making it shake. Her hair fell and she turned to her normal stage. "Dude, it blows being me." She explained turning to face the son. "Stone! the freezing!" bones shouted. But it was to late. All of a sudden, Vegeta threw a flying punch and stone, and sending him to the ground. Stone shot down the grass about 20 feet into a massive tree. "RETREAT! RETREAT!" bones shouted flying upwards. Stone got up weakly and followed. "We'll be back in less than a year." Stone muttered. They disappeared. "That was a little off." Goten explained rubbing his neck. "They are powerful. It was obvious. Why'd they run like little weaklings like they truly are?" Vegeta asked. "Beats me. Come on. I'm starving!" goku explained rubbing his stomach. They all turned normal and stared at Lelu.  
  
"Is she crying?" Rena asked. "HA! Hokutalelu crying? I highly doubt it." Vegeta smirked. "She's merely finding away to go and kill some weakling and get rid of that I can't hurt anyone mode." Vegeta explained. "How would you know?" Rena asked. "That's what sayains do you little brat. Kill." Vegeta explained. "Hm... doubt she'd stop her self from hurting someone if she was dealing with VJ. Wonder what will happen" Vegeta muttered. Lelu's head suddenly perked up and she looked at Vegeta. "Whose VJ?" goku asked confused? "Some punk who thinks he's super man." vegeta muttered. "Hm... sounds like someone I know." A voice explained. It was bulma, along with chi-chi. "You don't even know the half of it woman." Vegeta explained crossing his arms. "Then why don't you explain?" bulma asked. "VJ is a warrior, a sayain, such as me, kakarott, and hokutalelu. We are the only full blooded left. And guess what hokutalelu... he's on his way quit soon in fact. And I'm sure he's looking for someone to fight. Do you think you can handle it? That's all he'll fight. He hates humans..." Vegeta explained smiling. "Bring it on." Lelu said narrowing her eyes. "Hm... the boy who destroyed the immortal. This shall be interesting." Vegeta told himself.  
  
"hey! Let go of my tail!" Lelu shrieked as Goten began to pull on it. Lelu swerved around and began to attack Goten. But instead of trying to fight him, she began tickling him. "Hey stop that! Hahahaha I give, hahahaha-stop please-sorry-hehehehehe!" Goten laughed. "Lunch. Now." Chi-chi demanded. "Whoo hoo!" goku jumped up in glee. He ran up the hill followed by Lelu right after and the others soon came. But by the time they had gotten to the cabin, goku and Lelu had happily scarfed down all the food. "Here, past me the noodles please!" goku said to Lelu. Lelu handed goku the bowl of noodles and grinded down the rice. "You two! There are- more people here that wants to eat! Stop eating it all!" chi-chi barked. "Sowwy!" goku and Lelu said together gulping what was in their mouths. Suddenly, the light flashed on Lelu's eyes and made Lelu blink several times before scratching her nose and crossing her eyes to see her nose. "Hey Lelu? How come you have one blue, and one green eye?" Goten asked interested. "That what happens when you were really hurt when you're little. Not physically, but mentally. One eye just... changes... it's been like this for about... forever! I think my mum said it meant that I would have to choose. Sorda like yin and yang, dark and evil. Who knows, but it always makes my nose itch!" Lelu explained. "Ya know? I heard that, that meant someone was thinkin of ya." Gohan explained looking around. Lelu glanced up and immediately saw trunks look at the sink suddenly amused by it, with little red under his cheeked. "Really?" Lelu asked trying not to laugh.  
  
"so... do you think you can handle this?" Kindae asked looking at Lelu. "Sure! No prob. Just like anything else I've done. Try to win, and prove that I can do somethin right!" Lelu explained. "Yea right." Trunks muttered. Lelu suddenly threw an empty bowl at trunks, who easily caught it and sat it down on the table. "Hey! Its not my fault I didn't read the directions right!" Lelu snapped. "Lelu... it's sort of obvious. When you make a milk shake, you turn the blender on AFTER you put the twirl things into the ice cream and milk. Not before hand." Trunks tried to explain. "OOPS!" Lelu said. Goku began to laugh. "Hmph, just like kakarot. If I didn't know you, I'd think you were kakarott's own flesh and blood. Act so alike." Vegeta muttered. "I love you too!" Lelu said walking up to Vegeta and hugging him. Everyone stared intensely. No one ever tried and hugged Vegeta and survived. Who wanted to? Vegeta gagged a bit and grabbed Lelu by the shoulder and pushed her off. Lelu lost her balance and did a back bend into a chair.   
  
"Remember Vegeta! Hugs can save lives." Lelu said smiling. Vegeta sneered and leaned against the wall. "He'll be here tomorrow." Vegeta explained closing his eyes and crossing his arms and putting one foot on the wall. "Hey, Vegeta! Foot off the wall!" chi-chi screamed. Vegeta smirked and kicked it off. "Hey... I can't hurt people by hurting people." Lelu explained. "I think we know that." Trunks reminded her. "Maybe I can hurt people by not hurting them!" Lelu explained smiling. Everyone fell. "What?" Goten asked. "Well... you saw Vegeta. He looked hurt. And look at him! HAHAHAHA! I am invincible once again! Hehehehehe! A baddy tries and hurt me, I'll hug em'!" Lelu explained laughing. "I think she has a huge ego she must over come." Rena sighed. "Hey Lelu! Tell me more about you mother." Chi-chi asked kindly. Lelu nodded and thought.  
  
After a while, Lelu perked up, and cleared her throat. "Okie dokie. My mum used to tell me about her child hood all the time when I was little! I had to remember it though. She also taught me this cool little trick, where I can make a bowl of water show what happened! All I need is a large bowl, with clean water.--- thanks, miss chi-chi. I never knew though if her story was a fairy tale she told me to make me happy, or her real life. But oh well, this is all I have to remind em of her... all I do, I wave my hand around the bowl, and think.... And TA DA! A moooooovie!" Lelu explained doing it. the clear water began to create ripples and began to fog up. It soon cleared and showed a picture. "How'd you learn to do this?" gohan asked in amazement. "My mum... she used her energy to create a beam of her mind into a bowl. And now that she showed me, I can do it. I can show ya anything I've seen... I'll show ya later. It comes in handy some times..." Lelu explained as everyone looked into the bowl.  
  
  
"Ok, first of all... my mum's name is Zenobia. It means somethin special... I'm sure of it! Anyways... She lived on planet Vegeta as a girl as the peasant, her father was the 3rd class warrior, and a weak one at that, but her mother, was not weak, she was strong, and she taught my mother..." Lelu explained showing Lelu's mother fighting with her mother. "She had one of the purest souls, and people thought she should have been the savior. But she wasn't, and the people were devastated. When her mother and father died in a battle, a doctor took her in, and tried to see how long she could last seeing a full moon without changing form. Now, check this! You can actually sees what happens! And hear!" Lelu explained smiling.  
  
  
  
"Look into the moon, Zenobia! Feel the power immerge within you! Fight it now!" the doctor shouted in his laboratory. Zenobia was attached to several wires, with a tube going into her arm, and a mask on her. Zenobia's hair fell, from pointy, to waved points within seconds of resisting the power of the moon. Her eyes turned red, and her tail went left to right vigorously. "I-I can't!" Zenobia screamed as she fell to the floor dropping her eyelids. "Get up now!" the doctor ordered. "I-I can't..." Zenobia breathed. "Never say can't! this will help you all sayains from going ape and hurting your love ones... the child will be able to live happily." The doctor explained. "What child?" Zenobia asked confused. "er... I mean the children of this future. Er... the children who can't control their changing abilities!" the doctor corrected. "It's too hard doc. I'm only a kid!" Zenobia sighed. "No you not! You are the one who will bare the savior of this world darn it! And she can't go ape when she's supposed to save our world!" the doctor barked. "Huh? What are you talking about? Me? What?" Zenobia asked. her eye twitched from confusion. Strings of hair fell over her eye. "I am... am UNABLE to do this. Look at me... look at my hair! I'm to weak. Why couldn't you get a stronger person, a warrior!" Zenobia cried out.   
  
"Listen to me Zenobia. Your parents died because their job was done with, they raised you the way they had too, To make you pure. To have a granddaughter that will make this generation filled with light. You're the only one who can do this!" the doctor explained. "What are you talking about? Granddaughter? I'm not pregnant" Zenobia declared. "Hm... he mustn't have come yet." Doctor told himself. "Who?" Zenobia asked. "Take a break dear. We'll finish this later." The doctor waved her away. "What do you mean my parents died because their job was done?" Zenobia snapped. "You'll learn over time." the doctor sighed. "I DON'T HAVE TIME! do you understand what's happening? The savior, ANTI- savior, is destroying our world. Frieza is going to destroy our world... time isn't of the essence here!" Zenobia explained. "How do I know that?" Zenobia asked her. "It comes with the training. In a couple of years, after you flee from me, you will meet someone, who will explain everything, but go get some rest. You have a long journey ahead of you, starting at the sun's rise. Be off now my dear. Your parents are very proud of you." The doctor explained walking up to Zenobia and kissing her forehead. "You look dazzling with your hair. And your daughter will too." He said smiling. He walked off. "Daughter? Hm... he must of hit his head to hard or somethin..." Zenobia thought. She pulled the tube out of her arm, and wrapped a cloth around it stopping the blood. She tied her dangling pieces of hair out of her eyes into a wrap and sighed.   
  
  
"It took a lot of energy out of her, and her hair became loose and became like mine... she couldn't take it anymore, and fled. Just like the doctor had explained. Soon, she had to flee before frieza destroyed the planet... like she said, but she didn't know where she was going. She was only a child, about of 5, when she lost her parents. Just like me... anyways, she fled when she was like... 15 maybe... she found herself on a planet, and was peacefully living by herself on a farm." Lelu paused and swished the bowl.   
"When she got older, she was walking home from picking flowers, and then a man came wings silver wings, and a gentle touch. His name was Aiken. He worked for the supreme god, as a messenger. Now, check this! You can actually sees what happens! And hear!" Lelu explained smiling.  
  
  
"Who are you? And where did you come from?" Zenobia asked startled. She looked up at the man who looked down at her. "I am Aiken, the supreme kai's messenger. I have a quest for you." Aiken explained as he lowered himself to the ground and folded his angel wings. "What is it?" Zenobia asked. Aiken lowered his hand and a flower went to his hand. Zenobia gasped as Aiken sniffed the flower and made it smell stronger and look more beautiful. "The supreme kai wants you to bare a child, that can be the savoir of the new millennium, and be purer than anyone in this universe. But there will be great challenges in the quest my dear, and the father will be one of them. Do you accept?" Aiken asked starring down at Zenobia. "Greatly. This is what doctor genyia told me a long time ago... but I thought he was only trying to make me try harder... this is unbelievable! " Zenobia replied nodding her head and smiling. "Good. Once she is as pure as she can be, you are no longer needed, and shall have to sacrifice your life." Aiken explained. "But it's for the future of this universe." Aiken assured her. "No sweat!" Zenobia replied smiling. "You're... you're not afraid of dying?" Aiken asked. "No. Of course not! I can do that... it's my destiny. Just like it was my parents when I was five." Zenobia replied. "You are, the purest. Too bad you were born to early, or you would of lighted the darkness in this universe... you shall be known all over, Zenobia, as a saint." Aiken said disappearing with feathers falling to the floor.   
  
A day later, Zenobia met raditz and found that he, like her, was a sayain, a rude and hateful one at that. "What yeh starrin at woman?" raditz asked as Zenobia stared at raditz with hated. "He must be the father of the child I am to bare..." Zenobia told her self as she walked up to him.  
  
Very night, Lelu would watch Zenobia sing, dance, draw, write, and be more elegant every day. at night, Zenobia would tell Lelu about her life, and how she met aiken, and raditz. She'd explain about her hair, and the doctor, and her parents dying. The scene changes to when Lelu was five. "My time is almost up." Zenobia told her self as she stared at Lelu hanging from the ceiling by her tail.   
  
  
"Then, raditz came... and he killed my mother... and... that's the end of her!" Lelu explained changing the water back to clear. "Wow... I never knew about her... that was a sweet story, hokutalelu." Rena explained thinking. "I guess... well, I'm famished!" Lelu blurted. "What?! You JUST ate!" chi-chi bellowed. "HA! You try explaining the past with a bowl! It takes a lot of stuff out of you, and... it makes me hungry. That's why I don't do it... but hey, I can always eat at trunks' house!" Lelu said smiling. "Heh... looks like your mother left out a couple of details to your glorious fairy tale, hokutalelu..." Vegeta explained opening his eyes. "She did? Neat. What'd she leave out oh dull one?" Lelu asked looking into the bowl. "Before she met kakarott's brother, she met me." Vegeta explained. "Are for real? No way..." Lelu said, her eyes bulging. "Luckily, I am not your father." Vegeta sneered. "Although you would be more powerful." He added. "Great." Trunks explained with relief. "That's what I thought boy. Why would you ever have a silly crush on your sister?" Vegeta asked turning to trunks. "What are you talking about?! I don't have a crush on Lelu! Seriously! We're just friends!" trunks barked jumping back. "Oh trunks... don't you remember in that car?" Lelu asked fluttering her eyes and looking at trunks trying not to laugh. "What car?" chi-chi asked looking at trunks. "Yea! What car?" trunks asked Lelu.   
  
Lelu began to laugh. She fell to the floor and wouldn't stop laughing. "She's not serious. We never did anything in any car." Trunks explained. "Nothing. Pure friendship. That's it!" trunks tried to assure him. "I don't like Lelu that way." He added. "Trunks! Hahahahaha- you-you crack me up!" Lelu screamed. "Shut up hokutalelu! I'm not finished!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Hey guys, what's happenin?" krillian asked from the door. "Hey krillian!" goku said. "What's wrong with Lelu?" krillian peered down at Lelu on the floor wiping her eyes. "And trunks?" krillian peered at trunks who had his hand over his eyes shaking his head back and fourth muttering something. "Your mother and I almost got married believe it or not till that stupid thing about her meeting that pathetic angel moron..." Vegeta sneered. "WHAT? You were going to marry my mother? Zenobia, a peasant, 3rd class warrior's daughter, to a prince? How weird!" Lelu thought. "Whoa Vegeta, this is a side I never thought I'd see." Goku joked. "Shut up kakarott!" Vegeta snapped. "Then she went off and met raditz. She didn't think I was the challenge... and went off marrying him instead. The only reason why I even wanted to marry your pathetic mother was to bare a child, not you, and make her the supreme ruler of the universe, with me at her side. The sayain race would grow once more." Vegeta explained. "Yea right, Vegeta, you loved my mother, and you know it" Lelu explained.  
  
"But I would rather have you a dad. At least you don't go abandoning people. I mean... you are still with bulma. And already has a son." Lelu explained. Vegeta sneered and walked to the door. "See you tomorrow. If you can handle it." Vegeta explained. "Don't worry... I'll just hug em' if things get bad! Remember! Hugs can save lives!" Lelu said as Vegeta flew away. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A few days later, after Lelu had explained about her mother, she was reluctantly trying to put a 3-d box puzzle together, all the colors on one side. But, she was refusing to stop, and bored of finishing it. So she threw the dumb thing into the river, and suddenly remembered what chi-chi had said to her. Chi-chi's image suddenly popped into Lelu's head with fierce screams. "Lose that square and someone's in big trouble missy! That's box helps my son learn, and he needs it! Lose it, and you WILL FEEL MY WRATH! No food... all day..." chi-chi explained. Lelu gulped as the image if an angry chi-chi shattered from her mind. Sighing, Lelu took off her shirt to reveal a tight crimson red half top that stuck to her skin, made of cotton. She took off her jeans to show baggy black pants, with the top belted by a light blue wrap. She took of her shoes, and wiggled her toes. She pulled off all her necklaces, and scratched her nose and she jumped into the river splashing everywhere. Lelu burred and her teeth began to chatter constantly. But in an instant, she was used to her. She took in a deep breath, and dunked under water looking around blinking every few times. As little bubbles came from her nose slowly, she began to laugh. Piece do seaweed was tickling her foot, and she went above water gasping for air. She flipped her hair back and stood up. It was about one foot shorter than her chin, so she could see easily. She looked around, and finally sought out the box.   
  
Taking a breath, she ducked once more under, and quickly grabbed the box and came back up. She placed the box on the green grass as wind shot through her drying her hair to a moist more curly fashion. A blue, green, and black hole appeared dropping a being that jumped down and looked at Lelu. All the being could see was Lelu's head, for she was close to the bank, and her neck and below was under the water. So any ordinary guy would have turned around thinking Lelu had nothing on... but VJ stood is ground.  
  
The guy looked down at Lelu, with one eye perked. He brushed off his pants and crossed his arms. "VJ? Is it?" Lelu asked. "What's it to ya?" The guy asked. "For one... the first guy who didn't turn around when I got out of the water. Every guy thinks I swim with nothin on... it's pathetic!" Lelu smiled jumping onto the grass and brushing herself off of the mud. "Who are you?" The boy snapped. "Why I'm Lelu. Please to meet ya!" Lelu replied smiling. "Sorry I can't say the same. I don't take kindly to humans." VJ muttered. "What's your point?" Lelu asked confused. "Never mind." VJ replied. "Ya know? If you had come a bit earlier, I would have been frightened right about now." Lelu said. "Obvious. You're a weak girl." VJ muttered. "Hm... glad you feel that way, but how am I weak?" Lelu asked. "Where is Vegeta?" VJ changed the subject. "Waitin for ya in the house. Shall I escort ya?" Lelu asked grabbing her shirt, shoes, jeans, and necklaces and walking to goku's house whistling. VJ reluctantly followed. "Hey Vegeta! Come out, come out where ever you are... the night in shining armor has come to rescue you from the dark of your heart!" Lelu jingled. "Ya know. I was hopin you were bare..." VJ explained. Lelu's tail suddenly shot out of nowhere and began to bother VJ's face.   
  
But he easily grabbed the tail and pulled Lelu upward spinning her to make her look at him. "You're pretty strong." Lelu explained. "You're a female sayain." VJ explained. "When did you figure that one?" Lelu asked. "I thought it was fake, trying to be like Vegeta or somethin." VJ explained. "YA know...? For being cute you sure are blind, besides that scar thing. Vegeta hates me and I hate Vegeta! We're family, and now you are family too! Welcome to the pack!" Lelu chimed as VJ dropped Lelu and looked his head towards a tree. Lelu fell down on her head. "Ow..." Lelu groaned as she hastily got up and brushed her clothes. "If you're a sayain, how come your hair is not pointy? You must be half? Eh?" VJ asked not impressed. "Oh no, I'm full already. Last remaining full blooded sayain left in this lousy universe that I soon have to protect." Lelu said in andI don't really care about the universe' sorda voice. "Whadiya mean?" VJ asked. "Oh nothin... nothin really. Come on. But I will tell ya somethin. My mum's hair became like mine after being tested with drugs to see how long she could last lookin at a full moon without turning ape. She succeeded, and ran." Lelu explained as she started to walk again.  
  
  
As VJ lingered behind Lelu Vegeta came out of house crossing his arms. "What are you talking about?" Vegeta sneered. "Hello Vegeta." VJ stopped. "Oh, its you, such a pity. I already finished thinking of your death." Vegeta explained. "As well as me." VJ muttered. "Geesh you guys... seems you have a grudge against each other? What's the prob?" Lelu asked. "We've hated each other for the longest time now. He just informed me earlier of his arrival, to give him some competition... so he only can fight me, kakarott-"  
"Kakarott? He's here?" VJ asked. Vegeta nodded. "He's in the house. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. Literally." Vegeta muttered. "He can also fight you." Vegeta explained. "ME?" "HER" VJ and Lelu said together. "She's the only sayain here. And you only fight full blooded sayains as what I've heard." Vegeta explained. "I will night fight a weak onna." VJ said stubbornly. "Vegeta... I may be strong... and I can maybe have a chance in beating him..." Lelu paused. "Afraid of fighting him?" Vegeta asked. "I'm not afraid of fighting you, and you two look twins... but... I CAN'T HURT ANYONE REMEMBER!" Lelu shouted. "Afraid?" VJ asked. "You wished." Lelu muttered. "I don't need to wish. It's already true." VJ explained. "Do you have a aberration in that thick skull of yours?" Lelu snapped. "I'm sure you'd like that." VJ muttered. "Oh pipe down." Lelu explained turning to Vegeta who was grinning. "What's your prob?" Lelu asked. "You are very sarcastic and have big mouth these days..." Vegeta muttered. All of a sudden, Lelu was grabbed by her neck and thrown to a tree yelling 'ah'  
  
"I won't fight her unless she proves worthy." VJ sneered. "It's a shame she is not trying today." Vegeta explained. "What a head popper. Hello to me." Lelu said shaking her head and standing up. "What happened?" Everyone had come out of the house and looking around. They glanced at Lelu who was wobbly walking back to Vegeta and VJ and then at VJ. "Honey, is this VJ?" bulma asked. "Honey... you are mating with-with a human?" VJ asked. "Dishonoring our heritage. As the prince of sayains..." VJ added. "HA! Some prince he is... left the destruction of his planet uncared for." Lelu muttered. "Shut up hokutalelu." Vegeta sneered. "Whatever." Lelu muttered. "Whoa, when did you get a new look?" gohan asked looking at Lelu. "When I was swimming." Lelu replied. "Uh... here, your box." Lelu handed chi-chi the 3-d box. "It's wet." Chi-chi said plainly. "It went for a swim." Lelu replied. "Hey trunks? Trunks? TRUNKS?" Lelu asked looking at trunks. He was being abstracted starring at VJ with narrow eyes. "I don't like him." He explained sourly. "Neither do i. but he sure knows how to pop a neck." Lelu said rubbing her neck.   
  
"And have you mated with a human, kakarott?" VJ turned to goku smiling. "Hey!" goku said smiling. "Uh... yea, I have. This is my wife chi-chi! And those are my sons, gohan, and that's Goten!" goku explained. "Injustice. How could you two?" VJ asked. "Well... this is before I knew I was a sayain... see, I bonked my head when I was little and forgot! I found out when gohan was only five. So that was about... 11 years ago." Goku explained thinking. "It still doesn't matter." VJ explained. "Now I will have to kill you two." VJ said. "What about Lelu. She's a sayain." goku pointed to Lelu. Lelu slapped her head. "She is not worthy." VJ muttered. "Glad ya feel that way." Lelu chimed. "I see VJ has an aversion to Vegeta and goku." Rena muttered. Kindae nodded. "So... what ever happened to those two dudes, stone and bones?" gohan asked turning to Rena. "They know what is going on. The power we all conceal within us. They won't be back for quit awhile. At least I don't think so... But I see you have other things on your hands now... no worries." Rena said calmly. "This is interminable." Vegeta barked. "Can we get on with this? I have other things to do other than stand around with you mocking us." Vegeta snarled. "Then let it begin. First... I shall let that girl prove to me that is of worthy sayain blood." VJ insisted.   
"How are you going to do that?" Goten asked. "Hey! What's going on?" chibi trunks had suddenly arrived. "Bout time kid. What took?" bulma asked. "I got lost in the wind's current." Trunks explained. "Hey baby!" trunk winked starring at Lelu. "Ooh! And who is this stud muffin? Sister?" trunks asked starring at Rena.  
  
"Who's this fraud?" trunks mouthed starring at VJ. "Get over by your mother kid!" Vegeta snapped. Trunks nodded and walked over to bulma. "So what's going on?" chibi trunks asked Goten. "That guy, VJ is going to fight Lelu to see if she is worthy." Goten whispered. "Oh." Trunks nodded. "Are you ready?" VJ asked looking into Lelu's sapphire and emerald eyes. Lelu nodded. "KA-ME-HA-"  
"What? He knows the kamehameha?" Lelu asked throwing her arms in the air waving them frantically.  
"ME-HAAAA!" VJ shouted sending a light blue kamehameha wave at Lelu. Lelu, yelling, "Hm... this should be interesting." Vegeta muttered. "Isn't energy waves illiegal in this thing? Ahhhhhh!" Lelu yelled running down the grass with VJ's energy wave hightailing behind her. "I don't like this!" Lelu wailed. "Lelu! Be serious!" trunks shouted. "And this is the girl who is going to save the universe?" Kindae mouthed. "BE SERIOUS!" Trunks shouted again. "UH! Ok!" Lelu shouted. She did a black flip and landed on the ground behind the beam and grabbed the energy ball and held it tight. She shot it upward away from goku's house into the sky giving a blue light across the endless sky. "Whoa. That was cool." Lelu muttered. Suddenly she gasped and started to wave her hands madly around blowing on them. When she looked at them, they were smoking. Lelu threw her hand into the river and cooled them off.   
  
After her... episode, Lelu sighed and looked at VJ. "I must admit. I underestimated you." VJ explained. "Yea... so does everyone else." Lelu groaned. "Are we done yet?" Lelu asked. "No. Now... you have to beat me with an energy blast." VJ grinned. "uh-oh. Wait! That'll be a synch! Well... half of it at least. He'll catch it, and won't get hurt, I'll do a itty bitty one.... and he'll be able to deflect it, no worries!" Lelu thought to her self. "I want you to do your powerful attack that you can possibly make, and if you don't... then we are going to have serious problems. And trust me... I know when your not trying or not." VJ explained. "ACK!" Lelu screamed falling down. "I can't." she finally said. "You baby! Take the pain you receive and get stronger!" Vegeta roared. "Why don't you try feelin all the pain!" Lelu snapped. "Never mind... I'll do it. At least he'll hurt with me." Lelu explained thinking. "Oh what am I getting myself into? I won't be able to do this. Nope, nuh-huh... I'll have to do something. Create it, and then take it. Yea, cause my own blasts don't hurt me... it looks like they do... but they don't... that's what I'll do." Lelu told herself. "Okie dokie." Lelu said standing up. "Any blast?" Lelu asked. "Any blast." VJ said crossing his arms. "Hm... ok... which one though?" Lelu asked. "Just pick one already, hokutalelu!" Vegeta shouted. "OK!" Lelu barked. She started to shake her hands and bend her neck sideways and popping it. she then popped her knuckles.  
  
"Try usin your shadow blast! That thing is cool!" Goten explained. "When you see that?" Lelu asked. "I saw you training last night, starrin at the full moon and not transforming! And you have a tail!" Goten explained. everyone looked at Lelu intently. "Are you saying, that you stared at a full moon with a tail, and stayed your original state?" VJ asked. Lelu nodded. "Genetics.... Can't live with em', can't live with out." Lelu muttered. "What do you mean?" Vegeta asked. "My mum was an experiment, she was drugged and had to stare at the moon and not change. And I can do that too. But I can... only if I want." Lelu explained. "So can ya?" Goten asked. "Please?" he begged. "Ok." Lelu finally agreed. "Hope I can pull this off." Lelu muttered. "Ready?" Lelu asked. "Ready." VJ replied. "Shadows of this earth, I gather thee, lend me your energy, your coldness, I ask you now, Shadow! --- MIST!" Lelu screamed. She spread her fingers of her left hand, and ran her hand, palm facing her head, from her right to her left ear, then shot it forward with her other hand. A black energy wave shot out of her hand with moons, stars, and glitter shooting with the black energy. White spirals surrounded the energy and everything around her turned black. The sky darkened, the grass darkened, as the light shot towards VJ was standing still right in front of the energy wave waiting for it to attack. WHAAAAA!!!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Lelu screamed throwing her hands around in the frantically. "Why'd I do this one?" Lelu asked her self. "It's going to suck you dry of energy and give you negative energy instead you idiot!" Lelu shouted. Lelu suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of VJ and the energy beams attacked her instead. She shot backwards onto VJ and they both fell to the floor.   
  
Lelu grabbed her arms and hugged her self as she began to sweat with coldness as black electricity shot out of her body into another pat of her body. "This is not supposed to happen." Lelu explained weakly. VJ pulled Lelu off her and stared at her. "Why did you take that?" VJ asked. "Cause... you, being filled with arrogance, wouldn't known, that that attack-what a head popper. Owwwww.... Sucks all your energy, and fills you with negative energy like it's doing now, which makes you really weak, and you can't use any of your energy, like flying, or using energy waves, or even fighting for a pretty long time... and if one is not used to it, like YOU... which for some odd reason, I thought you'd get out of the way, like just, I dunno... move out of the way! As it came towards you like some calm dude you are. But NOOOO! You decided NOT too huh? You felt like letting it hit you to see how strong it was didn't you? PUH... if I wasn't' cursed... I'd of let ya do that..." Lelu muttered as she laid her back on the grass and passed out. The last thing she saw before her eyes completely closed was VJ picking her up. VJ didn't have time to ask her why she didn't just let that happen or what she meant by being cursed.  
  
When Lelu woke up, she was still sweating, and shaking. She looked around and realized she was by the river, in trunks' arms, which was hastily wetting a cloth and putting it on Lelu's head. "Your up!" trunks said looking at Lelu. "What happened?" Lelu asked. "Well... after you passed out, VJ picked you up, and walked over to me and dropped you into my arms then walked over to the tree over there and sat down. He explained that when you were awake and better, we'd all start again... goku told me to come over here and wet a cloth. But I let you down, then I got shocked! So... I didn't feel like putting you down. "Yea... but I'm cool now." Lelu said jumping out of trunks' arms. "No shock." Trunks explained looking at his hands. Lelu swayed and nearly fell over into the river until trunks caught her by the waist. "You ok?" trunks asked. "Not quit." Lelu replied grabbing trunks and falling into the river. Trunks fell in as well. "Why'd you do that?" trunks shouted. "Oh come on trunks... when was the last time you swam? Now this feels nice..." Lelu explained dunking under water. "Lelu? Lelu where'd you go?" trunks asked looking around. "What are you two doing?" Rena snapped as her and Kindae walked up to the riverside and looked at trunks. "Uh... fell in-yeowwww!" trunks shouted as he flew out of the water. He was floating above the river looking down. "What?" Kindae asked looking in the river. "Somethin bit me." Trunks explained rubbing his foot.  
  
"Where's Lelu?" Rena asked. "Lelu?" trunks asked looking in the river. "I have eaten your friend, and now it is your turn!" a giant enormous fish came out of the water standing up and starring at trunks. "She was delicious, just what I wanted! And how it's your turn! Muwahahahaha!" the fish growled. "You ate her? You're going to die" trunks explained. Suddenly, the fish began to laugh and trunks stared dumb founded. "I think Lelu is still alive in that stomach of his... I can hear her laugh." Kindae explained weakly. The fish ducked under water and swam over to VJ who was sitting Indian style in front of a tree close to the river. The fish rose and growled looking at VJ. One of its eyes popped out and was dangling from side to side. Suddenly, the fish's head was blown off, and Lelu looked at VJ with her eyes popping out and her hair nearly burnt. Her upper lip twitched a bit. "Are you trying to toast me?!" Lelu barked. "Lelu?!" trunks asked starring. "Surprise!" Lelu said looking at trunks. "Will she ever be serious?" Kindae asked. "I'm afraid not." Trunks said weakly. "What do you want?" VJ asked in a Vegeta monotone. "Just like to say hi! Hi!" Lelu said taking the rest of the large fish off her.   
  
"May I ask why you took your own attack?" VJ asked. "Because... let's see. Oh yea, if you have felt the pain, then I'd feel the pain, cause I've been cursed by a water dragon." Lelu explained. "But you felt the pain when you took it." VJ reminded her. "Yea... but it would of hurt way more if you had done it. Like.... 10 times as worst or even more, decides on how strongly you could take it." Lelu explained jumping out of the water. "I see, takes will to do that." VJ explained. "Yea, well I guess I have a lot of that, huh?" Lelu asked thinking. "Hn." VJ replied closing his eyes and crossing his arms while leaning on a tree. "Hey Lelu! Catch!" Lelu looked up. Chibi trunks threw a giant acorn at Lelu. Lelu caught it and threw it back. But trunks lost his balance and fell on VJ. VJ opened his eyes and disappeared and reappeared lying on the grass before chibi trunks fell on him. "Wow, he's fast." Chibi trunks muttered.   
  
"Well... let us finish this fight. I have a dragon I need to destroy." VJ said standing up. "Mm k." Lelu replied. "Rena, Kindae, trunks, let's go, the fights are bout to start!" Lelu shouted cross the river. "Finally!" Vegeta roared walking out of the house. "I don't care woman. I want to see hokutalelu get beat!" Vegeta snapped looking at bulma behind him. "You might get to see that happen oh great one!" Lelu chimed. *Vegeta sneered and rolled his eyes, he didn't realize Lelu was listening, but didn't seem to care. "Are you ready?" VJ asked getting into a fighting position towards Lelu. Lelu gulped but nodded getting into her fighting stance. As VJ dashed forward off the ground towards Lelu, Lelu crossed her arms in front of her waiting for VJ's massive punch. But it never came. Lelu had closed her eyes, but not opened them to see a lightning bolt in front of her along with VJ starring upwards with narrowed eyes and clenched fists with veins popping out of his arms and skin throbbing. Lelu looked up as well to the person who owned the bolt. "Get out of here scum, I was here first." VJ sneered. "Touch that girl and you die as well as the others." Stone mentioned. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What is with everyone and me?" Lelu wondered out loud. "Who are you?" bones asked. "Who are you?" VJ asked. "What do you know about that female you tried to kill?" Stones asked. "What do you know about her?" VJ asked. "Stop questioning us!" Bones shouted. "Stop questioning me." VJ said in a plain voice.  
  
"Guy, guys, guys! I've just got an idea! Two words that can solve ALL our disagreeing!" Lelu explained. "What?" VJ asked. "Later guys." Lelu said disappearing. She reappeared within the house looking out towards the group looking around. "Where'd she go?" stones questioned. Lelu could see VJ turn around and rolled his eyes before he disappeared. Lelu turned around seeing VJ look down at her. "Whoaa! What do you want?" Lelu asked jumping back. "Why don't you just defeat these insects so we can get on with the fighting?" Lelu asked clasping her hands together. "They're not my problem... weaklings... you get rid of them. I'll be in the meditating stage till they are destroyed or gone, then we will get this over with, and no interruptions will occur." VJ explained closing his eyes. He crossed his arms, and stood still, in front of Lelu. Lelu sighed and slid down to a wooden chair, spread her legs, slouched and put her elbows on her knees. "They aren't leaving." VJ muttered. "OK! Geesh, arrogant lazy cut person!" Lelu muttered standing up. All of a sudden, VJ grabbed Lelu's arm and threw her into a wall. "Hurry it up." VJ muttered. Lelu fell to the floor and got up. "I think he knows my not able to fight back thingy..." Lelu groaned. "Precisely." VJ muttered.   
"Hurry up or I'll kill them then you." VJ explained. "That wouldn't be to bad..." Lelu thought to herself.  
  
She made her way out the front door to see Vegeta, goku, and gohan fighting stone and bones while trunks was flying towards stone. Suddenly, it occurred to Lelu, how could gohan be 12 or 13 with chibi trunks and Goten alive? She remembered trunks telling her that gohan were a teen... but then suddenly, what she thought came true. Gohan began to grow! "What's going on?" gohan asked as he became his teen self. Everyone looked at him. "Bout time you grew kid. You've been lookin 12 for the past 6 years..." Vegeta muttered. "Stop this now!" Rena began. "Kindae, send these mega dweebs back to where they belong." Rena explained. Kindae nodded. "Solar! EXPLOSION!" Kindae shouted. Suddenly, bones and stone began to burn, and they disappeared. But then suddenly, they were blasted from the window from within the house. VJ shot out from the door and blasted stone. "Whoa. He's strong." Lelu muttered. Bones got up and blasted VJ, but VJ easily deflected it "I'm going to die!" Lelu shouted. "You can't die." Chib trunks reminded her. "Ya... your right." Lelu thought thinking. "Leave this now and come back later." VJ explained. "I don't have time for weaklings." He added. "Kindae, why didn't it work?" Rena asked. "They must be protected my energy." Kindae replied. "BONES! STONE! GET BACK TO THE SHIP IMMEADITALY!" Redina's voice screeched.  
  
Bones and stone nodded and suddenly disappeared. "This is to stupid." Lelu groaned as she looked around. "Shall we get this over with?" Vegeta sneered crossing his arms. "Fight you two before I kill you both." Vegeta muttered. "I can't die remember?" Lelu asked. "Then I will let you be in pain for a very long time. Got me? Now fight." Vegeta explained. *  
  
  
****************DICTIONARY WORDS**************************  
Aberration: mental derangement   
Lingering: take one's time; proceed slowly  
Hastily: in a hurried or hasty manner  
Aversion: an intense dislike  
Interminable: lasting or seeming to last forever 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
"Ok, ok... come on." Lelu sighed. "Ya know? If I could hurt people... I'd hurt you right now." Lelu muttered. "This has to be some sort of test or somethin." Lelu sighed as she scratched the back of her head. Her wet clothes felt cold on her bare skin. Lelu shivered and pulled off her baggy wet shirt to reveal a tight short red shirt that stuck to her milky tan skin, with a shear black shirt same size over it. She could see VJ and trunks look at her like she was crazy, but she had to be comfortable! She began to unbutton her baggy wet jeans when Vegeta spoke. "What on earth do you think your doing woman?" Vegeta asked. "Getting comfortable." Lelu replied taking her pants off and showing black windbreaker pants. A green cotton belt hung at her waist, sliding down one side, with two straps dangling freely against her leg. She turned around trying to take her shoes off when Vegeta grabbed her tail and looked at her back. "What is on your back?" he asked pointing to a tattoo that she had on her lower back of a black and red dragon with demon winds and a slithering tongue. It glittered with the sun and showed evil. "Somethin I got some where... can you let me go?" Lelu asked. Vegeta dropped her. Lelu stood up and turned around. "And that?" Chibi trunks walked up to her and pointed to her belly button. "That is a moon slash sun... I got that from a dude at this one place on the dark side of the moon... long time ago... and this on my thumb, in the middle of the index and thumb. The three dots represent hate, love, and confusion... dunno, bored one night... i was in this one thing after i was alone, and it told you that i was part of them." Lelu shrugged. "Well... what about your arm?" Goten asked. "Uh... a chain with thorns it's-"  
"I don't care about your stupid tattoos. Lets get this on!" VJ snapped.   
  
Lelu sighed. She took off her wet tennis shoes and socks and wiggled her toes. Lelu then looked down at VJ's feet. "What--- are you doing?" VJ asked as Lelu walked up to him and began examining his shoes. "Hm... need feet protection." Lelu muttered taking out a capsule and dropping it over her feet. White smoked poofed and VJ coughed. Lelu coughed as well, then the smoke faded away, revealing a pair of white boots with blood stained on the tips and on other parts of the boots. "Good O' boots!" Lelu said looking down at them. Everyone created sweat drops over their heads in disbelief. "Will she ever be serious?" VJ asked anyone. "Not ever." Goten replied. "Begin. Now." VJ explained slowly getting into a fighting stance. Lelu gulped, but nodded as she got into hers. Suddenly, VJ darted at Lelu, ready to punch her. Lelu crossed her arms in front of her once more. The force VJ put on Lelu was intense, the strong power overwhelmed the earth's gravel, sending it into particles around them. Lelu's leg went back, to keep her from going backwards. VJ had his foot back to help him push forward. "Think of this as your judgment day hokutalelu. Fight, and win, and you shall be worthy, lose and you shall not be worthy of the sayain race, or its honor and pride, as the last sayain female, today is your day, to prove to yourself, to the prince of all sayains, that you, ho-ku-ta-le-lu, are of worthy blood, prove to me, that you can be the strongest of out kind." VJ explained.   
  
Lelu became confused, as one eyebrow rose, and her leg slipped making her fall face back on the gravel. Unable to detect what happened, VJ fell upon Lelu, closely to each other's lips, until Lelu pushed VJ forward into a tree before they had a chance to touch. Lelu kicked her legs up, then to the ground and flipped up in a tiger position. She could see from the corner of her eye at everyone's reaction. She looked at VJ. He didn't' hit the tree, but was looking at Lelu, a foot away from the tree upside down. "Heh... no sweat, that didn't hurt!" Lelu said smiling. "That's because you didn't try." VJ ruined her happiness. Lelu's smile suddenly faded away with a frown. "OK! Enough with being a weakling and not trying." Vegeta was getting irritating. "Stop stalling. I wanna see a fight!" Chib trunks bellowed. "OK!" Lelu snapped as she flexed her fingers and popped them. Lelu walked up to VJ. "Ready?" she asked. VJ nodded before throwing a punch at Lelu. Lelu grabbed her fist and held it. She bit her lower lip, before kicking VJ as hard as she thought she could back into the tree. Her head singed with pain. Lelu put her fingers on her temples and rubbed them closing her eyes. But then suddenly, VJ kicked her in the head, sending her back. Lelu flew into the little river and under. When she shot out, VJ was standing in front of her.   
  
Lelu was now getting mad. She didn't care about feeling pain from hurting him. At least he'd feel it. Lelu began to feel like all she was, was a doll, where people beat her up. Her past began to fill her mind of fighting raditz, and not able to fight back, or he'd kill her, and that's one thing she didn't want when she was little. So she held back. All those years when she finally realized after he left, that she, she could of destroyed him in mere seconds if she wanted to, and now its happening all over again, the urge to fight back, to win, but the feel of pain singing her body trying to fight back, she was going to take that any more. Her body shook with anger... she clenched her fists and stared at VJ. "I will not go through what I went through along time ago... I will not hold back in fear of pain, I will win, and defeat you." Lelu explained behind gritted teeth.   
  
"Now that's the sprit. But now, prove it. Prove that you don't want your pride taken away from you by mere weaklings you know you can over come, and kill me." VJ explained grinning. Was he pushing her? Was he trying to make her fight him or something? Maybe he is testing her... what if he's evil, and the only way to turn her to darkness, is to make her kill one more time, crave the smell of blood, of fear, of pain. But then somethin clicked in her mind. She was going to try the unthinkable, something he would never expect. But would it work? Would he show his true powers? Of he's good or evil, or what he seems? Let's find out." Lelu thought to herself. "I won't let you take my... that P word." Lelu thought. "PRIDE YOU IDIOT!" vegeta barked. "SHUT UP vegetable brains!" Lelu snapped. She screamed, and her hair glowed gold, it rose, and her eyes flickered and turned an emerald green. Everyone gasped, as a golden aura surrounded her body. The gravel around her shook, Lelu screamed with fury, Lelu's eyes opened, and she smiled. She darted at the astonished VJ. But then he yelled, and turned super, with the same effects. He was about to blast her, she was about to blast him, but then, as VJ made his blast, Lelu gulped, disappeared and reappeared in front of VJ. She bit her lower lip as she opened her eyes and wrapped them around VJ's neck hugging him tightly. VJ's arms lowered with confusion as he stared at Lelu with the corner of his eye. Everyone stared at her as well.   
  
"What IS SHE DOING?" VJ asked Vegeta. "I have--- no idea." Vegeta replied dumb founded. "Lelu? What are you doing?" trunks asked. "The unthinkable. I won." Lelu whispered in VJ's ear before flying away from him and landing swiftly on the soft grass on front of VJ. "You never countered attacked me." She explained. "How could he? He'd destroyed himself as well!" Vegeta explained. "She has a point." VJ thought. "I never thought you'd do that... hug me? How weak." VJ explained. "You... are weak." VJ explained. Lelu sighed and turned normal. "You never once tried to hurt me," He added. Suddenly, something happened, and Lelu had no control of it. With quick and swift moment, punched VJ in the chin. He flew backwards and onto the grass. VJ didn't move, his golden hair turned normal, and Lelu fell to the ground not moving as well. When Lelu woke, it was dark; the full moon was glowing from the dark sky onto her. She was in a bed; the windows were open with weak winds flowing on her. Lelu turned her head slowly and looked out the window towards the moon and stars. She saw something in the night, and wondered what it was. She sat up, and walked to the window. Then she realized that she was bear, stopping herself from screaming, she threw the sheets around, below her arms, like a strapless dress. "WHY?" Lelu asked herself. "Why am I naked?" she asked again. But then her question was answered when she saw her legs and arms, they were bleeding, and bruised, so that may have been the reason, to see other cuts and sort. But they could have dressed her back!  
  
Lelu ignored this problem and stared out the window at the figure. She wanted to know who it was... but she didn't want the person... or thing, to know she was watching them. Suddenly, Lelu heard the figure curse with a dark, but familiar voice, that she couldn't penetrate. He lit hit finger and looked around. "VJ?" Lelu whispered to herself. "What was he doing? Training at night? "What a weirdo." Lelu muttered as she yawned. "Lelu? That you?" VJ's voice wandered as he looked at the window with his glowing hand. "Uh-oh. I've been caught!" Lelu thought as she dropped under the window. "I see you there... what are you doing?" VJ asked walking up to the window and looking down to see Lelu waving at him. She stood up, still holding the sheet around her. VJ looked at her. "Hey...what happened to your eye anyways?" Lelu always wondered, and felt like askin but never had the chance. "Long story." VJ murmured. "I have time." Lelu said yawning. "Well... to make a long story short, I got it in a fight with this demon dragon." VJ explained. "Any-way I can help?" Lelu wondered. "Puh... doubt it. Can't even hurt me, yet hurt a demon dragon." VJ muttered. Lelu sighed. "So what are you doing?" Lelu asked. "Couldn't sleep, so I go out and train." VJ explained. "Uh, sorry about earlier... about the kick, punch thing, sendin you to the tree or somethin... I blacked out straight after that." Lelu explained. "No prob... that was a pretty hard punch you gave me." VJ explained rubbing his chin and cracking it.  
  
"How bout a rematch?" VJ changed the subject. After a moment, Lelu nodded. "Let's go." VJ motioned Lelu to go with him to go spar. "What now?" Lelu asked taking a step back. "Why not?" VJ wondered. "Well... look at me." Lelu replied. "I am." VJ replied smiling. Lelu rolled her eyes... "I'm not dressed." Lelu explained. "Yea I know, but no worries. Its dark, no one far away will see if- I'm just playing... go get dressed, I'll wait over by that tree." VJ explained smiling. "Hey... wait... how long was I out?" Lelu wondered. "Mm... bout a day maybe, it all happened yesterday..." VJ explained. "How long were-you- out?" Lelu wondered. "Uh... bout an hour maybe?" VJ replied thinking. "DOY!" Lelu suddenly twitched. "You OK?" VJ asked. "Yea... I'm fine. Go-go over there, I'm changin." Lelu explained pointing to the tree. "Don't look." Lelu warned. "I won't." VJ replied flying to the tree. Lelu turned and looked around the darkened room. She walked to the drawers. Empty, the whole room was empty. Lelu went to the closet. All she saw was a thin white shift. "How peachy... a dress thingy." Lelu groaned. She looked around then sighed with disbelief before putting the dress on. It felt tight on her body, ad she wasn't to find of it one bit. "HEY! Where's the pockets?" lelu asked looking around. After bout 5 minutes of fidgeting, she jumped out of the window and walked over to the tree where VJ stood starrin up at the moon. He suddenly turned around and smiled at lelu. "Wow. You look nice... what's the occasion? Think your going to die tonight?" VJ asked. "No. Nothin else i had worked for kickin your butt tonight." lelu replied. VJ's smile widened. His eyes dilated.  
  
"What's wrong with your eyes?" lelu asked cocking one of her eyebrows. Suddenly, VJ began to change. He began to grow white fur over his muscles and scars, his sayain armor widened, his tail flicked to sway freely from looking like a belt to a regular tail. Suddenly, huge white wings shoot from VJ's back. VJ's yells on agony as his arms shake from pain. "NO! This CAN'T be happening! Not now!" VJ roared as he held his head and shook it back and fourth. His teeth began sharp, his eyes began to glow, and he grew a long hissing tongue. VJ kept on yelling. "WHAT'S GOING ON!" Lelu asked looking at VJ in shock. "Hokutalelu! Get out of here! I can't control it anymore!" VJ warned Lelu. "Control wha?" Lelu's voice shook.   
  
Suddenly, he was a dragon. "I didn't plan this!" lelu screamed as she fell to the floor and looked at the dragon that stood before her. "VJ? Is that still you?" lelu gulped. Lelu stood up and ran her hand threw her hair. "You are a danger to the people around you, and you must be stopped." lelu explained. But before she could do anything, VJ slapped lelu with his tail, sending lelu to the ground in pain. "Oh, what a head popper... hello to Me." lelu groaned as she shook her head and stood up. VJ's tail came from nowhere and grabbed lelu around the waist, sending her upward squeezing her as hard as he could. Lelu screamed in agony as she felt her arms crush. "Lemme go!" lelu gasped from lack of air. "I don't like this! I don't wanna be a pan cake!" lelu screamed as she tried to break free. VJ swung his tail to the ground sending lelu with massive power, crushing her in the gravel. Lelu screamed once more in pain as VJ let go of her with his tail. Lelu struggled, and got up. VJ swung his tail once more, and lelu flew, and jumped to avoid it. After about 5 minutes of dodging the massive tail, VJ slapped lelu once more sending her to a tree.   
  
"Lelu?" Rena's voice was heard. "What's that?" Kindae asked starring at VJ in his dragon form. "That's VJ..." lelu groaned as she rubbed her arm. VJ's claw came slashing down towards Rena. "RENA! Get out of the way!" lelu yelled as she ran to Rena and pushed her out of the way. VJ's claw slashed through lelu's skin, letting blood flow freely around her. Her back scarred for life, along with her arm.  
  
*"That hurts." Lelu said weakly as she tried to stand up, but fell back down. "Ow." She moaned. She turned and laid on her back starring blankly up at VJ. But then she got a glance at the moon. "Uh-oh..." Lelu gasped. Suddenly, her eyes became hollow with red, they began to glow, and her teeth became sharp fangs. "NO!" Lelu screamed from the pain. She hugged herself. "STOP! STOP!" Lelu gasped for air. She began to shape. Her arms expanded with muscles, but then, it all stopped. "I-I stopped it?" Lelu asked letting herself go. "No... I'm half?" Lelu gasped. "I thank mum." She explained. Lelu created energy, and stood up. Her arm freely dripped of blood. "VJ, you gotta stop this... that dragon stuff and turn back to normal. Control it!" Lelu explained. VJ suddenly faced Lelu, and screamed. "RAAAAARRRRRR!" it hissed in front of Lelu. "Geesh, brush your teeth will ya?" Lelu asked as she waved the air. "I don't feel to well-WHAAA!" Lelu screamed as VJ scooped Lelu up and opened its mouth to swallow Lelu. "Uh... NO! stop VJ! It's-it's me! Listen, I know you can here me. Your not evil... at least I hope not... Come on VJ! What can I do for him to hear me?" Lelu asked. "KA-ME-HA"  
"Goku? Goku NO!" Lelu screamed as she turned to see goku creating a kamehameha.  
"ME-HAAA" goku yelled. Too late. "NO!" Lelu screamed as she caught the energy blast and shot it upward. "Think!" Lelu hit her head several times. She suddenly disappeared and reappeared at capsule corp. she walked into Vegeta's bedroom and looked down at the sleeping Vegeta. "Urgh... good thing they are asleep..." Lelu whispered to herself. "Vegeta? Vegeta? Ya awake? Yoo hoo... wake up!" Lelu whispered. Vegeta's eyes popped open and narrowed. "Hey." Lelu smiled. "What the heck are YOU doing IN MY HOUSE HOKUTALELU?" Vegeta roared with anger. "how do ya get rid of a sayain dragon?" Lelu asked. "You talk to him in sayain. LEAVE before I kill you!" Vegeta said closing his eyes. "Thanks." Lelu replied disappearing and reappearing in front of VJ. "uh... hold on." Lelu disappeared. "Vegeta? Pssst! Vegeta! How do you speak sayain?" Lelu whispered floating over Vegeta. Vegeta opened his eyes. "Figure it out!" Vegeta snapped as he punched Lelu through the ceiling. But before she hit it, she disappeared and reappeared in front of VJ. "Sayain? hm... lets try." Lelu though.  
  
She began to talk to a different language she barely understood. "VJ, calm down, and fall asleep!" Lelu said calmly. "Lullaby... and good night. Go to sleep now little dragon... close your eyes, go to sleep, la de da de da deeee... I don't' know the words..." Lelu hesitated.   
  
"VJ's eyes drowsed. He fell. "NOT ON ME!" Lelu screamed. She scrambled, but was too slow. VJ slumped on Lelu, smashing her to the ground. "Lelu!" Rena screamed. The sun suddenly rose. VJ slowly turned to normal, as did Lelu. "What's going on?" goku asked confused. "Wh-what happened?" VJ asked wearily. He looked down and quickly stood up. "Uuuuhhhh.... Pretty stars, come spin around, sing a song, la de Da." Lelu said dizzily, still talking sayain. "You can speak sayain?" VJ asked. "What's she saying?" Goku asked. "You're a sayain, and you don't know how to speak sayain, and you are of one?" VJ asked. "Lelu?!" VJ remembered Lelu, and looked down, picking her up. "She's bleeding. Badly." He explained. "Hm... wonder why." Rena muttered. "Did-did I do this?" VJ asked sadly. "Ye-YA!" Rena snapped as she crossed her arms. "Lelu? Are you ok?" VJ asked. Lelu looked at VJ and crossed her eyes. "Why grandma... what large eyes you have..." Lelu said confusingly. "Uh..." VJ looked up. "And what huge teeth you have grandma!" Lelu added. "Does she think she's little red riding hood?" Goten asked as he yawned and looked up at Lelu. "Goten, what are you doing up from bed?" goku asked. "Same reason why you are." Goten replied. "Besides... its morning!" he added. "Give me her, lets put her to bed." Goku said. VJ handed Lelu to goku, and goku walked into the house and put Lelu to bed. "But daddy~ ! I wanna stay up and bake cookies with you!" Lelu said as goku tucked her in. everyone stared at her from the window. "We'll be back later... when she's better." Rena claimed as she flew off.   
  
"This is all my fault." VJ said to himself. "No it's not." Kindae replied as he followed Rena.   
The next morning, Lelu woke up in immense pain. She tried to slowly sit up, but trunks pushed down on her from the bottom part of her neck. "Don't get up." He ordered as he changed her bandage on her arm. "What happened?" Lelu groaned. "Uh... VJ squashed you." Trunks said in a sour voice. "I only found out yesterday morning... you've been out for some time Lelu. It seems you visited my father in the early morning yesterday... he was to fond of that, he came bursting into my room yelling at me and askin if it was sort of joke... I flew straight here as Goku put you in your bed." Trunks explained. "What happened?" He asked. "All I know from Goten, is that VJ squashed you... but he's not big enough to crush you..." Trunks explained confused. "Well... like sayains, but different... he turned into a white, huge dragon. It was pretty intense. That's how I got all scarred and bruised. He was pretty strong. Any who, when the sun rose, he fell on me then changed normal. The impact was-WHOA!" Lelu explained. "Why are you wearing a dress?" Trunks suddenly asked. "The strangest thing... I woke up. With nothin on! I looked in the closet, and that's all there been. I was going to battle VJ, so I grabbed it, put it on, and... then he turned into a dragon..." Lelu shrugged. But then she rubbed her shoulder.   
  
"But I remember this from some where, and I don't know where! It's looks so familiar, like I wore it before or something... Who knows? Where's my other clothes anyways?" Lelu asked. "Uh, in your drawers." Trunks replied. "I'll get them." Trunks explained as he went to the drawer then suddenly came back. "Maybe you should get them... be careful, I'll be waiting outside." Trunks said as he turned and went out of the door blushing. Lelu blinked in confusion. "That was odd." Lelu thought. She tried to get up. But she instantly fell to the ground in pain. "Ow... Trunks! I need your help!" Lelu yelled. "With what?" trunks asked. "I can't get up." Lelu explained. "Huh?" trunks asked. "I-... never mind." Lelu replied remember she could fly. She raised her self upward, floated to the other side of the room, and half way, she lost it, and clunked to the floor. "OW!" Lelu screamed feeling her chin. "Trunks... I'm in need of your assistance." Lelu explained. Trunks made a loud sigh, and opened the door. "Lelu? Where are-whaa!" trunks tripped over Lelu. "OW!" Lelu covered her stomach. "I am so sorry, are you ok?" trunks asked stumbling up and looking down at Lelu. "Yea, I'm great." Lelu replied groaning. "Here." Trunks said picking her up and sitting her on the bed.   
  
"Lelu, you're going to go to school today, just a warning. You, trunks, and VJ will leave in half an hour." Chi-chi said from the open door. "Oh? What happened?" Chi-chi asked. "Nothin." Lelu replied. "Oh, ok. But you need to get ready. You to trunks." Chi-chi explained. "For what?" Lelu asked. "You all are going to high school with Gohan." Chi-chi replied. "WHAT?" Lelu asked in shock as she sat up and felt sudden pain through her whole body. "Yes. No ifs and or buts Lelu. You are going to get an education young lady!" chi-chi snapped. "But I'm in pain!" Lelu moaned rubbing her shoulder. "Eat a bean!" Chi-chi explained before leaving. "She's right." Trunks whispered. "What? A bean? How can that- hey where ya goin?" Lelu asked. "Be right back." Trunks said. He disappeared through the door, and five minutes later came back. "Here, eat." Trunks ordered. Lelu ate it, and suddenly felt serge of energy over power her. "Wow, cool bean!" Lelu said smiling. She stood up and stretched her arms.   
  
"Great. Now get ready. Come eat some food, and go wake up that VJ kid." Chi-chi snapped. "Ok, OK! Where is he?" Lelu asked. "In the tree." Chi-chi pointed to the tree outside Lelu's window. "Here, I'll go wake him up, get ready." Trunks said jumping out of the window. "Hey chi-chi, what happen to all of my clothes yesterday night?" Lelu asked. "Had to clean. Where'd you get that dress?" Chi-chi asked. "In the closet." Lelu replied. "Really? Hm... I don't remember putting a dress in there. I see it fits perfectly though." Chi-chi said smiling. "Yea..." Lelu replied thinking. "Well, get some regular clothes on, and se your tail as a belt, and come eat breakfast." Chi-chi said walking off. Lelu sighed and changed clothes. She put on her regular baggy red and black shirt and dark blue baggy jeans with huge pockets. She tied a flannel shirt around her waist, with her tail under the shirt. "A belt? I can't do this... it's- urgh." Lelu replied as she walked to breakfast. She ate a huge breakfast with all the sayains; Goku, trunks, Goten, and VJ, and after, they all went flying to Satan city, except for Goten and Goku. "So why did I have to come?" VJ sneered crossing his arms. "I go enough already back at home." He added. "Who knows?" Lelu sighed. "I never even been to school." Lelu explained. "Well, it's fun. You guys will get to meet my friend Videl." Gohan explained trying not to blush. "Sounds like fun." Lelu replied turning her back to the ground and putting her hands behind her head. "Are we there yet?" Lelu yawned.  
  
"Almost. Now no showing what you guys don't show your power." Gohan warned. "And keep your tails a belt." He looked at VJ and Lelu. "Hey! No worries cous. I'm a nat. at blendin in." Lelu assured him. They flew down and began to walk the rest of the way to school. "Gohan! Gohan! Over here!" a girl with short black hair ran up to Gohan smiling at him. "Videl. Hey." Gohan replied. Lelu and trunks crossed their arms in boredom and looked around. Trunks starred at VJ. "He looks familiar." Videl admitted looking at trunks. "Oh, that's trunks from the future, and that's Lelu, my cousin, and that's VJ... a friend of the family." Gohan explained. "oh, cool. Hi, I'm Videl." Videl said smiling. "Hi." Trunks replied. "Hey." VJ said after a minute. "Lelu? Where'd she go?" Gohan looked around. "Uh-oh..." VJ sighed. "Hokutalelu!" VJ yelled looking around. "so, you're telling me, that this guy cell, was defeated by a mortal?" Lelu asked this guy with long blonde hair. "Exactly. And I can beat him in this game." He replied. The gang ran over to her. "Lelu, what are you doing?" VJ asked. "Now I know, that a mortal, that has no energy, can destroy cell..." Lelu argued. She then looked at Gohan. "Humans sure are gullible..." Lelu said as she played the game and won in an instant. "So... Sharpner, how ya doin?" Gohan asked. "Fine. Who's the chick? She's hot." Sharpner whispered to Gohan. Trunks shot a glaring look at Sharper, VJ followed.   
  
"You're not good enough for her." VJ muttered. "She'll never go out with the likes of you either." Trunks added. "I WON! That game was short, what ya talking bout?" Lelu asked getting into the conversation. "We'll see." Sharper replied. "Uh-oh... I feel a bet coming on." A girl explained. "Hey erase." Gohan explained. "Come on, we have to go to school. The bell's bout to ring." Videl urged. They all walked to school forgetting about the out side arcade. They finally got to school, and Lelu was examining the lockers, trying to open hers. All the girls went ga-ga over trunks and VJ as they pasted. Lelu now had her feet on the locker, close to her hands, trying to open the locker. She wasn't touching the ground and everyone stood in awe and what was happening. VJ casually walked over Lelu and pulled the locket knob up, and the locker flew open, Lelu sent herself backwards, being caught by trunks. "Nice catch." Lelu said breathing. "Honestly, Hokutalelu, get a grip of yourself..." VJ said in a monotone. "Knock the tough guy stuff off VJ." Trunks sneered. VJ rolled his eyes and strolled off down the hall. "see ya after school!" Lelu called out as she stood up. Suddenly, a girl ran up to VJ and smiled at him. "hi, my name is Karen, what's your?" the girl squeaked. "What's your point human?" VJ asked. "What's yours?" Karen asked not being remotely taken back by the way he acted to her. "VJ. Now scat, I'm busy." VJ said as he walked off. "With what?" Karen asked. Her silky blonde hair flapped with her fast movement.   
  
"Hey Karen." A guy asked. Karen smirked at VJ and walked off to a guy with short brown hair. "VJ's an idiot." Lelu muttered. "But a dreamy one at that." A girl sighed. "Hey, my name is Candi, new time here at orange star high?" a girl came up to trunks. Trunks ran his fingers through his as he stepped back from the approaching girl. "Don't worry. I don't bite." She assured him. "Want me to show you around?" she asked. "No. That's ok." Trunks replied as e put Lelu in front of him. "Help." Trunks murmured into Lelu's ear, Lelu's ear twitched in understanding. "Back off chick in a mini skirt... he's mine." Lelu said throwing her arm on trunks' chest. Candi narrowed her eyes. "As in how?" she asked. "I'm his g-friend. Get it? Girl friend? Now back off before I make your pretty eyes dull with sadness." Lelu sneered. "What do you mean by that. Look at yours!" Candi snapped. "I don't see you two acting like girl friend and boyfriend, except you protecting him!" Candi explained. Lelu rolled her eyes and turned towards trunks and put her arms rubbing up his chest, and around his neck, and moved closer to him, while she put her lips up to his and kissed him while turning around and putting her back to the locker, and trunks' back to Candi. Trunks' put his hands on Lelu's waist and kissed her back. People stopped walking and watch. Lelu stopped and looked at trunks blush. "You owe me big." She whispered in his ear. Trunks nodded and let go of Lelu's waist. Lelu looked over trunks' shoulder at the steamed Candi. "See? We are intimately in love. Now shoo before I pop one of your veins." Lelu said waving her hand. Candi stomped off. Lelu slid around trunks to her locker. "Why do I need a box anyways?" Lelu asked trunks. "Trunks? Hello? Back to reality!" Lelu snapped her fingers. "Whoa, did you get a suntan or something?" Lelu asked. Trunks was red. "Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom, be back in a sec." Trunks replied before walking around to the boy's bathroom.   
  
*Lelu leaned against the wall, crossed her arms over her chest, and crossed her legs, and stood by the bathrooms and waited for trunks. As a boy walked out, the door slowly closed, and boys began to talk about her. Lelu's ear twitched as she paid attention. "Yo, so what yeh name?" a guy asked someone. "Trunks." Trunks replied. Lelu listened more. "Hi, my name is greg, welcome to orange star high... so, is that chick you kissed your girl friend? Cause she is one hot babe." The guy explained. "Yea, she's hotter than the hottest chick here, besides Videl." Another guy added. Lelu rolled her eyes and sighed. "but listen pal, she's going to be mine, so you can just break up wit her right now, ya know? I don't want to hurt you." Another voice spoke. "You can't hurt me." Trunks replied. "You have no idea what yeh talking about boy... don't get on my nerves. Every girl that I want, I get. Hear me?" the guy asked. "Loud and clear. But she's not going to go with you, and your not going to win her like some prize." Trunks scowled. Lelu smiled at this. "What do you mean? That's obviously what you're trying to do. You think she only likes you, and she's yours alone. And no one can claim her huh." The guy asked. "I don't think so." Trunks sneered. "You do to think so." The guy replied. "And what if I do?" trunks asked. "Trunks..." Lelu groaned. "Well, I'm going to get to her first pretty boy." The boy replied. Suddenly, the door busted open, and trunks came storming out, with blood on his fingers. He looked at Lelu, and his eyes widened. "Hey pretty boy... how's it going?" Lelu teased. "You heard everything?" Trunks asked. "Lelu nodded. "I also heard about your fingers being bled from a little accident of punching that guy in the nose. Nice one..." Lelu explained. "What?" trunks asked. "I guessed." Lelu answered his question.  
  
"Are you mad?" trunks wondered. "nope, that was pretty interesting. Too bad I didn't have any popcorn though." Lelu said looking at her feet. "Typical Lelu... takes nothing serious, even the fact that guys think of you as a prize trying to be won." Trunks muttered. "It doesn't bother me... I'm to strong in the mind for that to happen trunks. Look at us... we're only friends... makes ya think, huh?" Lelu asked smiling. Trunks began to think about it. Minutes later, trunks came back. "Be careful Lelu." Trunks warned. "Don't worry trunks' no guy's going to get to me." Lelu said as all these guys waved to her. she put on a pair of sunglasses and showed her teeth. "I'll just kick their annoying butts to a desert or somethin. Wow, cool shades..." Lelu said looking around. "Everything's dark." She added. "Hey, guys. You gotta wear these things." Gohan came up holding a circle badge that was orange with a black star. Trunks took his and pinned it on his capsule corps. Jacket. Lelu took her and took out her bandana and put it on. She then pinned the star on the back of her bandana, till she saw gohan's stare, and took it off, put the bandana away, and pinned the pin on her jacket. "Fine. Geesh." Lelu said annoyed. The bell rung soon rang. "Gotta go." Gohan said as he disappeared in the crowd. Lelu looked at trunks before they both walked to class together. "Are you two a couple?" a guy walked up to them. Before trunks could speak, Lelu spoke. "Who wants to know?" she asked suspiciously. "Well... the whole school knows about the kissing thing, and that your new. I just wanted to get the buzz for the newspaper. We have a column on new daters." The guy explained. "Uh..." Lelu turned to trunks. "Besides if not, then that's bad... kissin someone that you aren't going out with." He explained. "Yea, we're together." Trunks finally said.   
  
"Great, let me get a shot of you two kissin." The guy said holding up a camera. "Can't you go get one from some person who possibly already took one of us?" Lelu snapped. "no one has cameras cept me. Now go on." the guy explained holding the camera to his eye. "We're late for class." Lelu explained. "This won't take long." The guy assured her. Lelu's eyes narrowed. Suddenly, the guy's camera broke. Trunks looked at Lelu. "Piccolo taught me." She muttered before she grabbed trunks and they walked down the hallway leaving the guy clueless. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Lelu and Trunks casually walked to their first class leaving the guy in his thoughts. As they entered the room, they found Gohan, VJ, Videl, Sharpner, and Erase sitting close to the top in English class. They both walked across the room, and were stopped by the teacher. "And who are you two?" the teacher asked. "Uh... I'm hokutalelu, Lelu for short, and that's trunks." Lelu explained. "I see. And I presume you're in this class. Am I right?" the teacher asked. Trunks nodded. "Sit down." The teacher snapped. Trunks blushed and Lelu rolled her eyes as they both sat down next to gohan. So it was Lelu, trunks, gohan, VJ, and behind them was Videl, Sharpner, and Erase. "Now class, before I was interrupted, I was talking about chemical equations-----"  
"Psssst! Lelu? Wanna go out with me?" sharpner whispered to Lelu. "Where? The store?" Lelu asked. "She just dawged you, boy." A guy teased sharpner. "Shut up!" Sharpner blurted. "Excuse me?" the teacher asked looking sternly at sharpner. "Nothing, ma'am." Sharper replied. "What did you say? We all want to hear." The teacher said. "I said what up!" sharper said cleverly. "The protons are up, Mr. Sharpner." The teacher said turning back to her chalkboard. "Thanks." Sharpner replied frowning and rolling his eyes as he turned back to Lelu. "Leave her alone sharpner." Gohan warned. "Stay out of this." Sharpner replied.   
  
"Lelu? What are you doing?" Trunks whispered to Lelu. "I'm makin fire works. Watch this." Lelu replied lighting a little fire rocket with her energy from her index finger. Suddenly, it exploded into the air, sending red and yellow sparks behind it. Everyone screamed but Lelu began to laugh. The teacher screeched and tried to hit the uncontrollable flying rocket with a broom. Lelu fell off her chair, from laughing, and slowly rolled down the stairs to the bottom floor holding her sides and laughing. "Miss hokutalelu!" the teacher roared looking down at Lelu. "Watch out." Lelu said as she breathed. Suddenly, a fire rocket shot under the teacher's dress and blew up in Lelu's face. Her bangs stood at end, and her face was black. Lelu coughed as she stood up and slowly walked back to her seat. "I DON'T THINK SO MISSY!" the teacher barked. Lelu turned and saw the teacher's pale white skinned face slowly turn a crimson red. "Uh-, my name is Lelu. Not missy." Lelu corrected her. "OUT!" the teacher screamed. Lelu hurried out of the room waving good-bye to the gang. Then the teacher walked out after her. "Hokutalelu? Where are you?" the teacher asked. Her voice became faint as Lelu slipped into the room again and ran up the desks to the gang. She stood on the long desk in front of gohan, dancing around on one foot. "Ya know? I think I made a bad impression on me self today... the lives of two people don't amount to heck in this crazy world. No sir, that's why I never went to school. Maybe not today, maybe not-whaaaa!" Lelu fell off the desk and fell onto the ground next to VJ's feet. "Are you ok?" VJ asked his eyebrow rose up. "Ow..." Lelu replied. "Wheh... you need to wash your feet brotha!" Lelu said standing up.  
  
The bell suddenly rung, and they all got up. "I'm out." Lelu said as she planned to leave, but gohan grabbed her by the wrist." You can't leave." He explained. "Why not?" Lelu asked. "Because, you just can't please stay." Gohan begged. Lelu sighed. "Can you not handle it?" VJ asked. "VJ? Can I have you phone number?" Lelu asked in a squeaky girl voice. "Shut up." VJ replied in his regular monotone. "VJ? Can I have you phone number?" a girl asked. "VJ turned to see a girl with pink hair starring up at him. "Yea VJ. Can she have your phone number?" Lelu asked him. "Stay out of this." VJ muttered. "Come on? Please? I wont call much." The girl pleaded. "Yea... she won't call much." Lelu replied. "I said stay out of this Lelu." VJ snapped. "Can I? Please?" the girl asked. "Yea, can I have your too? Please?" Lelu asked. "I said- SHUT UP!" VJ roared as he turned and punched Lelu in the gut. Lelu spit out blood onto the floor just as she started to crack up again. She fell to the floor and began to laugh hysterically. "Is-is she ok?" the girl asked. "You just punched her-she spit out blood- and she's-she's laughing?" sharpner asked as he came up. "Make her stop. She's-she's frightening me." The girl whimpered. "well... I'll ask for your number later." The girl said before running off. "Lelu? Are you ok?" trunks was at Lelu's side. "Stop laughing. Please stop." Gohan explained as people stopped to stare bewildered as the bloody laughing Lelu. "I'm-I'm fine it's just-hehehehehehehe- hold on-hehehehehe!" Lelu laughed. Suddenly she stopped and created a solemn expression. She, she began to hic-cup.  
"That- hic-cup- was funny..." Lelu breathed in a great amount of air.   
  
"Uh-sorry for punching you in the gut, Lelu." VJ apologized. "That's what you did? I thought you tried tickling me or somethin! That's funny!" Lelu let out a few laughs. "No, I punched you, and you spit out blood. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" VJ asked. "Uh---not really." Lelu replied thinking. "I think your confused Lelu." Gohan sighed. "Ya, I think I am too." Lelu replied.   
*Suddenly, a shadow formed over the sitting Lelu. Lelu looked up and saw Rena and Kindae starring down at her. "Rena? Kindae? What are you two doing in school?" Lelu asked. "Stone and bones are back... they are looking for you guys." Rena explained as Lelu stood up and wiped her mouth. "What happened?" Kindae asked. "no worries... I'm not dead." Lelu assured them. "I punched her in the gut and she spit out blood before she began to laugh hysterically." VJ explained. "Wha?" Rena asked confused. "Never mind... well, the world calls, and we listen. Come on peoples, we are getting out of this boring joint!" Lelu smiled at the thought. "After school, Lelu." Rena said in a stern voice. "But why?" Lelu asked whining. "BECAUSE!" gohan and Rena said together. "OK! Fine!" Lelu said. But suddenly she fell to the floor and flew out the door. "Whaaaa! Not agai-----n!" Lelu screamed. "'Scuse me! Comin through, watch out!" Lelu barked as she put her arms over her eyes to shield them from falling pencils from people jumping to get out of the way. "Let me go!" Lelu shouted. The gang ran after her as fast as they could. But Lelu had disappeared.  
  
She reappeared with a water dragon looking at her. "AAAAH!" Lelu screamed as she kicked the dragon that flew back. She got up, bout to run, but stumbled to the ground again. "I hate you." Lelu muttered. "As do I, hokutalelu." The dragon hissed. Lelu turned to face the dragon. She looked around; she was in a meadow that was a battlefield. There was still blood covered mud, and decapitated head, and bones around in the grass. "out of all places you had to bring me here!" Lelu snapped as she grabbed the dragon by the neck and began to furiously strangle it. the dragon slashed through Lelu's skin on her arm with its claws and Lelu kept shaking the dragon madly strangling it. After several slashes, and Lelu getting tired, her arms hurting, she dropped the dragon on its head. "Stupid lizard... Ow." Lelu muttered as she looked at her arm, where three deep cuts were sliced with blood trickling onto her clothes and grass. The dragon looked at Lelu, with its eyes narrowing. "I told you I'd back hokutalelu. I always keep my word. I see my work has affected you fighting. But you have did an attack hurting someone, and you got knocked out in the process. Doesn't the pain thrill you, that every time you try to defend yourself, that you'll feel the pain you inflict on someone?" the dragon asked. "Ya.. I love the feeling ya know? I wouldn't mind killing you right now as long as you leave me alone and stop spying on me!" Lelu said in an outrage as she created a glowing kai energy ball in her hand about to send to the helpless dragon.  
  
"So you do remember this place. It's where you killed those helpless children in a space pod trying to see kakarott. "It was an accident, even you know that." Lelu explained. "My ship landed, and the impact killed them." Lelu explained. "Yessss- but remember what happened after you got out? You stole some kids clothes, giving them yours, and then you ripped your necklace off and threw it on the ground. Something you should never had done. It was a protection amulet hokutalelu... and now, that it is off... someone's in big trouble." The dragon taunted. "What's your point?" Lelu asked losing patients. "Tentatio-onis per!" the dragon hissed. Lelu eye's dilated and turned fuzzy and blank as her kai attack died down. Lelu looked down at the dragon with a solemn face. "No." she whispered before her eyes narrowed and she created her kai attack once more. "I'm going to destroy you hear me lizard!" Lelu screamed as a necklace with a green crystal in the middle with a golden chain hooked on both sides, and dark blue little beads an inch away up both sides of the chain hooked onto her neck, Lelu blasted the dragon. The dragon hissed "tentatio-onis per" one more time before it disappeared in a poof of smoke. "I'll be back." It whispered madly as the smoke disappeared. Lelu suddenly fell on a tree before blacking out. As she slept, the necklace glowed, and her original clothes formed on her.   
  
A brown leather short spaghetti strap formed, with a gray round jewel with a cresent moon on the both sides of white. White sleeves formed on her lower shoulders, where excess cloth slouched where the sleeve began that attached at gray jewel. Sleeves went down her arms into gloves. A gold bracelet formed on her left wrist that was three inches long, that had the phases of the moon smacked on the bracelet throughout. A white mini skirt that tied on her side formed from below her belly button, and white tight, but a bit baggy windbreaker pants formed under the skirt, starting at the top of her thigh all the way down to her feet where her usual white boots with blood stains formed over the white windbreakers.   
The necklace stopped glowing as the gang finally came close to finding her. "I felt her energy over here somewhere." Trunks explained. "How could it be Lelu? And why would she use her energy? Again, I do recall the fact that she, I dunno- fears hurting people! And why did he have to come?" VJ roared. "pipe it VJ." Trunks snapped back. "Sharpner was going to tell if he didn't come guys." Gohan explained holding sharpner from his arms. They all landed. "You know VJ? I'm really getting tired of you. When are you going back to where you belong?" Trunks wondered out loud.   
  
"Once I marry Lelu. How bout that knuckle brains!" VJ taunted. "She'd never marry you. So why don't you go back now." Trunks replied back. "no thank you, trunks. I'm here to destroy kraken. That's all." VJ explained. "Kraken? Who's kraken?" trunks asked. "Not like I'm telling you. I may tell my wife to be..." VJ thought. "Hey boys, boys, boys... Lelu ain't marrying any of you two." Sharpner explained. "Oh, then who she marrying Blondie?" trunks asked. "Simple. Me" sharpner shrugged. "I don't think so." VJ muttered. "I've seen the future... remember? You aren't in it bub." VJ explained. "Oh. And I doubt she marries you." Trunks explained. "You'd be surprise." VJ smiled. Trunks was about to punch VJ, but gohan pointed somewhere. "Guys! Look!" gohan explained. Trunks, VJ, Rena, Kindae, and sharpner looked at a body, but they couldn't see who it was, for the head was hidden behind the tree. As the gang walked up to the body, they gasped. "Le-Lelu?" gohan stuttered in disbelief. "What is she wearin?" sharpner wondered. "Why is she wearing that-not her kind out outfit?" VJ asked anyone as they walked closer to her. "I dunno. Is she dead?" sharpner asked. "She's immortal. She can't exactly die." Trunks explained. "What's with the outfit, and who dragged her away?" gohan asked. "bet it was the dragon thing... he sad he'd be back... and he is invisible, and did do this last time. but then he must of bit her, and she's going to reveal her past in her eyes." trunks explained walking up to her. "What about the energy you detected?" VJ asked. "The dragon's?" trunks shrugged. He put his hands on Lelu's shoulders and immediately took them off. They singed with pain. He looked at his hands, which were burned red, and smoked.   
  
"What happened?" gohan asked. "When I touched her, I was burned, and she's perfectly fine!" Trunks explained. "Try touchin her again." VJ suggested. They all hid behind the tree looking at trunks in case Lelu would wake up and go psycho on whomever she could see. Trunks poked her on the shoulders. He immediately jolted his finger back. "Ouch." He muttered as he stared desperately at Lelu. "Well... let me try." VJ offered as he touched Lelu's hand. "Ha! Nothin." Vj said proudly. "Touch her shoulder." Trunks nudged him. "I'm not touchin her shoulder, she's your future wife you say, you touch her." VJ replied. "No... she's bare at her shoulder. Your touching cloth..." trunks explained. "right." VJ replied. "I will touch my future wife's shoulder." VJ taunted. "Are you serious?" Gohan asked as trunks went red. "Nah... I'm just playin with him." VJ whispered back. "oh..." gohan replied. VJ touched Lelu's shoulder, but let go. "Ya, that hurt." VJ explained looking at the grinning trunks showing his, I told ya so, expression.   
  
Suddenly, Lelu stirred. She rubbed her eyes as she sat all the way up not noticing the guys looking at her. She finally did as she looked at them, focusing her eyes. "hi guys." She said smiling. "..." is all they said. "Heh... your probably wondering some things. Huh?" Lelu asked as she weakly smiled. "how come we can't touch you?" trunks was the one who broke the silence. "Actually... lets not wonder... come on you guys. We're going to miss school lunch." Lelu said getting up. "What's with the clothes?" Rena asked. "Well... you have to know. Huh? Your not going to let me eat till yeh do. Right?" Lelu asked. They all nodded. "Okie dokie. These were the clothes I came in, seeking kakarott. But when I got here, I thought I look to conspicuous so, I swapped clothes with some kid. Anyways... this stupid necklace has a mind of its own. So... it-I guess gave me my original clothes. See, when you turn immortal, you receive a special bond with somethin, and they give you something to make everyone know that you are immortal. Well, these are the clothes they gave me. All I really wanted was a ring or somethin..." Lelu explained. "When we touch you, we get burned." VJ explained. "Great... tentatio-onis per." Lelu muttered as she finally remembered. "Huh?" sharpner asked. "it's Latin. Means judgment throughout. It's this necklace, a judge so to speak... its going to see how I handle the pain when I blast someone, and what happens to me. As in, do I dream about what happened, or die for awhile or what. Then it sends it to a mother ship, where they find a weak point at which I can turn evil. It was all part of that dumb lizard's plan." Lelu explained. "What happen to the dragon?" VJ asked. "he became one with the wind." Lelu said smiling. "You killed it?" Trunks asked. Lelu nodded. "bad-bad idea." Rena explained as she began to pace.   
  
"Yea. Totally bad idea." VJ explained standing up. "Well, he shouldn't of called me a bimbo or an irresponsible brat!" Lelu explained. "He called you that?" Kindae asked. "Well... no, not exactly-but, he-he was thinking it." Lelu replied unsure. "he was?" Trunks asked. "Yea. He had too. He was annoying, and would not shut up, and he was testing me." Lelu explained. "Besides... why was it a bad idea again?" Lelu asked. "Kraken is coming soon." Rena whispered. "You know about him?" VJ asked. Rena nodded. "Not him." Kindae moaned. "He came to our world too. But we thought that redina destroyed him. But if a dragon could die... then, he's not dead. He was the link that makes all dragons mortal, without him, they are immortal. Its an advantage for both of them. Of kraken is killed, then no other dragon can be killed. but if he's not killed, then the little dragons can be killed, and then he detects it, and comes." Rena explained. "He can take any form, and it very dangerous. In my time, he took on Vegeta's body... that can't happen again." Vj warned. "No sweat. In what I've heard about you all... I think Lelu would be the one that kraken goes after." Sharpner explained. "You told him about me?" Lelu asked. "no, he was listening while we told Rena and Kindae." Trunks corrected her. "oh boy." Lelu slapped her head. "Why would kraken go for Lelu?" Rena asked sharpner. "Well, not to be rude or anything, but she isn't the purest of purest guys. She killed countless amounts of people, was cursed cause of that, meaning she had to do something very bad to get a water dragon to bite her. even I know that, and I can't fly like you guys and-"  
"Wait... you know about the water dragon?" trunks asked.   
  
"Well-yea, I do." Sharpner replied. "And it could only bite someone to make them feel pain is if they did something very bad?" VJ asked. sharpner nodded. "I read it at a book in the library. Thought it was on baseball, but that was in it." sharpner explained. but no one was paying attention to him. They were all looking at Lelu. "What did you do that was really bad Lelu?" gohan asked. "Wha-well it wasn't like I let raditz kill my mum. As in, not even try." Lelu explained as she backed away from the guys looking at her. "You did try to stop raditz from killing you mum. Right?" VJ asked. "Well, I saw what happened. Ya, she did." Trunks defended Lelu. "Why would me letting raditz kill my mum be really bad?" Lelu asked. "so you DID let him kill her without trying to stop her!" Rena said. "Wha? NO! I couldn't do anything to make him stop in the first place, second, she told me not too, and I did try. Trunk saw!" Lelu explained. "Lelu... your hiding something from us. I know you are. What is it?" Kindae asked. "N-nothing. I'm not hiding something. I-promise." Lelu explained. sweat started to drip from her forehead. "You seem very shaky." Rena explained. "Well... its not every day when 4 people start questioning you non stop on your past that you couldn't really control!" Lelu snapped. "What happened that you couldn't control Lelu?" trunks asked. "What sis you not want me to see when I looked through your mind. That you let me, but wouldn't let me see? I understood that after it happened. You let em see you mind. You have that ability. Don't you? WHAT was it that you didn't let me see, and why did you let me see in the first place?" trunks asked.  
  
Lelu looked at trunks. He was clutching on his pants as if he wanted to explode. "I wanted you to see my past because-because I wanted you to know who I was. There's nothing I didn't show you." Lelu explained. "yes there was Lelu. Your mother greeted me that night I saw your past! She told me something I didn't see. She saw you laughing with raditz after you two thought she was dead! She told me! She told me this, so I could help you change! But it seems you can never change! That's the evilest thing anyone could do! Let you mother die, and laugh with the person who did it afterwards!" Trunks roared. Lelu looked at him. "Your going to believe a ghost? There are no such things as ghosts, trunks! You probably had a dream or something, that lied to you so you could believe something more easily. I didn't laugh when my mother died. I did not, not try to help her, I did trunks. And I definitely did NOT laugh with Raditz! I'd rather killed him that laugh!" Lelu screamed. "Then why didn't you?" trunks voice was soft. "Because..." Lelu replied. "Because WHY?" trunks asked. "I-I cant' tell you." Lelu replied looking away from trunks. "I knew you were hiding something Lelu, and I'm still going to find out. I hope kraken takes you, and destroys you hokutalelu." Trunks said before flying off into the sky. "Come back trunks!" Lelu screamed as she stood up and was about to shoot off after him, but Rena grabbed her by the ankle and thrashed her into the tree.  
  
"There's something else you did besides let your mother die, for she was the purest one in the universe, the one who should have been the savior. Not you! I as well are going to seek it out hokutalelu. You have failed this universe." Rena explained. "I didn't let my mother die. Like I said, there was nothing I could do, and I'm not hiding anything! And I didn't' fail the universe, and I never even asked to be the savior! I never wanted too! I never got to choose to be a regular kid, with no responsibility through my life. My mother didn't even feel like asking me to be it. she said it was my job in life. That was why I was born. Do you understand how I felt when she first told me that? That I couldn't choose to be good or bad? I HAD to be good. Bad wasn't an option for me. The hold universe rests on my hands? Not the peachiest thing to tell a little girl, especially one like me! I hated the fact that my mother did. And I really hated the fact that technically, I couldn't do anything to make it stop... I didn't know at the time that I could of just kill raditz with a finger. I had no idea, but I couldn't, cause I knew that the first life I took... it would not be the last." Lelu paused, tears began to fill her eyes, but she began once more.   
  
"I knew that, once I killed someone, I would no longer be pure, but my mother never came back... she never did. Everyone left me, no one ever stayed with me! She told me she was immortal, and she'd always be there when I needed her. But she wasn't I was beat as a little girl, I was neglected, hated, I had no friends, everyone was scared of me. I didn't' want to grow up being the savior when everyone other than raditz was scared of me. I was going to be what the people wanted. Someone to fear, and I became that, out of choice? I don't think so. They feared me, and I let them. There's nothing terrible that I did that was so bad, that it- that it should of tore me apart, where I was no longer alive. But I was immortal... and I tried dyin endless times, I thought that it was some sort of joke. And I wanted it to all end. I didn't have the courage when I was little. But once I was, I did. I thought since my mother was immortal and died, then I could. I didn't care about being the savior of the dumb universe. And I still don't." Lelu explained as she began to cry. She fell to the ground, hugged her knees, and cried into her arms. "I just wanted to be a regular kid." She explained. "That-that was the thing that was so terrible." Rena muttered. "She didn't care about the universe, about one day stopping it from evil." She explained. "Lelu, I didn't know." Rena started. "I don't care Rena. I don't care if you call me a bimbo irresponsible brat..." she explained. all of a sudden, Lelu screamed, and twisted her body, and blasted the tree. "WHA!" sharpner shouted as he fell away from Lelu. Lelu suddenly got up and grabbed something and began to strangle it. it was the water demon.  
  
"You annoying lizard! I am going to kill you!" Lelu screamed as she began to shake it wildly. "Lelu! Remember what you said. You said the first soul you took, it wouldn't be the last! Maybe the dragon is trying to help you!" Rena suggested. "finally someone who understood me." The dragon hissed. "Believe it or not, killing was the only way I got rid of pain." Lelu whispered as she threw the dragon to Rena and suddenly blasted herself in the chest. "Lelu!" trunks suddenly shouted as he grabbed Lelu before she fell. "I never left you." He explained. blood fell over her body as she starred at trunks trying to take in air. Tears still fell down her cheeks   
"I-I thought you flew off." Lelu explained. "I did. But then, I couldn't. I heard the whole thing... I saw you standing up and strangling that dragon, then about to blast yourself... but I wasn't able to stop you... now I know how you felt when you couldn't stop raditz from killing your mother. I couldn't let you kill yourself. "I believe we're going to get married later on. And not you and VJ." Trunks explained looking at VJ with narrowed eyes. "Trunks..." Lelu whispered. Trunks looked back at Lelu. "What?" he asked. "I-I can't die." Lelu explained before she blacked out. "I know. I know." Trunks whispered as he picked her up. "How are you able to touch her?" VJ asked. "Rubber gloves." Trunks explained. "Interesting." VJ said in approval. Several days later, Lelu awoke with Trunks sleeping in a chair next to her bed. Suddenly, the door open to show goku-walking in. he sat on the other side of the bed in a chair. He turned it the other way and sat down, and rested his arms on the back. "How are you feeling?" goku whispered. "I'm ok." Lelu replied. "Trunks hasn't left your side since." Goku explained as Lelu looked up at the ceiling. "Am I a bad person?" Lelu asked turning to face goku. Goku looked perplexed by this question, but thought of it.  
  
"No ones a bad person Lelu. Not even you. Everyone person that's evil, has a heart, which is good. You've been showing the good all this time when you wouldn't hurt the others." Goku explained. "But I didn't want to hurt them cause I'd feel the pain. I mean... I felt like hurting them." Lelu explained. "Yea, but you chose not to. See, you really wanted to kill that lizard thing, so you blasted it, even though you knew what would happen... you punched VJ when he made you angry, still the same thing. You choose you path Lelu, you can choose what will happen to you in the future, not some dumb prophecy that says you're going to be the savior of the universe. You can change that." Goku explained. "Oh, full moon..." goku stood up, walked to the other side of the moon and shut the curtains. "We wouldn't want you to be getting up while your not healthy, now would we?" goku asked smiling. "No wonder my mum told me to find you... YOUR the one who should be the savior... you or gohan at least." Lelu explained. "Nah, I'd probably forget about the job and eat, and gohan wouldn't have time while chi-chi's around. He'd be to busy studying or something." Goku smiled. "Destiny sucks huh?" goku asked. Lelu nodded. "Well... get back to sleep Lelu, the sun will rise in an hour or two. You need to be a fit as can, tomorrow; you can get a senzu bean from Corin. Cause tomorrow we have to train for the upcoming threat kraken." Goku explained. "Corin?" Lelu asked.   
  
"Yea... he's the one who grows the senzu beans. Now rest." Goku explained walking over to Lelu and kissed her forehead. Lelu closed her eyes hoping that goku would jolt away from being burned. "Night." He said as he began to walk off. "You weren't burned." Lelu blurted. "What do you mean?" goku turned. "Well... when trunks or VJ touched me, they were burned." Lelu explained. "Dunno. Maybe we can figure it out tomorrow." Goku explained as he closed the door leaving the light from the moon flowing into the room from the curtains. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
After goku had left, Lelu had fallen into a endless sleep, tossing and turning from the pain she had inflicted upon herself. As the sun rose, the sun rays shot through the white curtains with no problem onto Lelu's face and body. Trunks was still sleeping in his chair as Lelu fluttered her eyes open and yawned. She tried to get up, but the pain was immense. So Lelu fell back onto her white pillow and looked at her self. This time, she still had her clothes on. But she had bandage over her chest where she had blasted herself. She touched the bandage, and winced in pain. She had really blasted herself hard, and she didn't really know if she was or wasn't trying. She also wondered why trunks never left her side, and why goku was able to touch her while trunks or VJ could not. But then it hit her. Goku was full sayain, but trunks and VJ were not, which she was sure VJ wasn't. But wasn't much sure. So with all the power she had, she sat up, moved her legs to the side of the bed, and stood up. But she quickly grabbed onto the bed as she felt herself falling. She looked over at her clock and found that it was seven in the morning, a time she thought she'd never see. Lelu tried again, and this time, stood on her own. She smiled as she walked slowly to the other side of the bed and to the window. Lelu didn't' really understand where she was till she saw a sign that said capsule corps, and realized that she was in trunks' room right at this moment.   
  
She saw VJ was punching the air, while the whole Z gang was sitting down at a table while Rena explained about Kraken. Vegeta was probably in the fighting room, for he was not present. Lelu walked from the window to the door, and down the hall to the kitchen. She began to invade the fridge while her tail pulled out a chair where she sat down in the kitchen to eat all that she had received. As she carefully ate all the food, trunks came running down the hall frantically till he caught a glimpse of the eating Lelu. "There you are." Trunks sighed. "Hey 'runks. Wan' some food?" Lelu asked with her mouth full of food. "No-that's ok." Trunks replied walking up to her. "Are you ok?" trunks asked. "Yea, I'm fine. Just that my back hurts a bit, and so does my chest..." Lelu explained swallowing her food. "maybe because your blast went through your back... but we didn't realize it. there's blood all over the sheets." trunks claimed. "I'm sorry. I'll clean them if ya want me to." Lelu explained. "That's not the point. We need to clean your back." Trunks explained. "Uh, ok." Lelu replied standing up. "Trunks!" bulma's voice called from outside. "What?" trunks called out. "I need your help." Bulma explained. "But I need to help Lelu." Trunks complained. "VJ can help Lelu! Get out here!" bulma screamed. "Why can't he help you or one of the guys?" trunks asked. "Because they are our guests. Now get out here now!" bulma screamed. "Coming." Trunks finally said as VJ walked in. trunks walked past him and outside.  
  
"So... what do you need help with?" VJ asked from the door way. "Nothin really." Lelu replied as she sat down and began to eat again. "Lelu!" trunks shouted. "OK! I need you to clean my back from the blast that frequently went through my back, and it's all bloody, ya de, ya de, ya.... Its all over the sheets, trunks thinks I'm going to fall over dead or something, when I think I can just get a bean." Lelu explained. "Corin's growing them now. They won't be full until later... so we better clean that up. Come on, lets go to the health room they have here." VJ explained walking to the hallway. Lelu grabbed some of the food and floated to VJ before going to her feet and walking with him while eating. They got to a room with white walls, a bed in the corner and a lot of cabinets. "Sit on the bed." VJ ordered. Lelu flopped on the bed. While VJ went to the cabinet to find some cleaning liquid, Lelu found the chance. "Hey VJ?" Lelu asked. "Huh?" VJ asked, his head in a cabinet. "Are you full, or are you just half sayain?" Lelu asked. VJ bumped his head as he took his head out and looked at Lelu. "What do you mean?" VJ asked. "Well... are you a full blooded sayain?" Lelu asked.   
  
*"Well...yea, I'm full blooded. Why?" VJ asked as he walked over to Lelu. "great... that finishes that theory of only full blooded sayains able to touch me without getting singed..." Lelu thought. "What do you mean?" VJ asked sitting the stuff on the table next to Lelu and putting some rubber gloves on. "Kakarott was able to touch me this morning... and yet, you or trunks, or probably anybody else, can." Lelu explained. Maybe it's the necklace, and it stops people that are angry, or evil from getting near you. Cause... I was angry at trunks, and he was angry at me... and kakarott is--- kakarott." VJ shrugged. "Here, lay on your back." VJ ordered. Lelu fell on her back and faced the cabinets. "Hey, you want a shoulder rub after this?" VJ asked putting some peroxide on a cotton ball. "Huh?" Lelu asked. "Nothing. Never mind." VJ replied. he carefully rubbed the blood from Lelu's upper back. He ran the cotton ball on the rim of Lelu's shirt and noticed that was half of the wound. "That-that's cold." Lelu got the chills. "Yea..." VJ replied as he pulled Lelu shirt up to get the other part of the wound. "Er... what are you doing?" Lelu asked turning her head to try to see him. "I'm trying to see the rest of your wound, but you got such a tight shirt on, that I can barely get to cleaning it." VJ explained. "Ok..." Lelu replied unsure. "Well, I HAVE to clean all of it, not just half!" VJ caught onto Lelu's thought.  
  
"Can't I just do it?" Lelu asked. "Not unless you're a contortionist... now lay back down." VJ ordered. "But-"  
"Do you want me to knock you out to do this?" VJ interrupted her. "Nah, I'm cool..." Lelu replied as she lay back down. VJ pulled back Lelu's shirt and moved the strap holder to make the shirt looser. He then grabbed another cotton ball and began to pour the liquid on it when Lelu turned to face him. "Hey VJ?" she asked. surprised, VJ squeezed the bottle and the liquid sprayed everywhere. "What?" he asked looking at the bottle. "Well... I-I- can't see!" Lelu explained as she closed her eyes and began to rub them. "No! No! don't-don't do that!" VJ said in a shaky voice. "it hurts." Lelu said hysterically. "Uh... here, hold on." VJ ran to the sink, grabbed a cloth, then wet it before running back to Lelu and moved Lelu's hands from her eyes and pressed the cloth to Lelu's eyes wetting them. Lelu's hand stayed in the air fearing to touch VJ in attempt of not trying to burn him. VJ put his hand on Lelu's shoulder while his other hand held the cloth to her eyes. "That better?" VJ asked as he put the cloth down and let Lelu go. "Yea. Thanks." Lelu said smiling. "Now, what were you saying?" VJ asked as he grabbed a new bottle and wetted the cotton ball.  
  
"Oh... uh... I don't remember." Lelu said thinking. "Oh, well if you do remember, don't surprise me. Now lay back down, I'm not done." VJ explained. Lelu nodded and lay back down. VJ again rubbed Lelu's back with the cotton ball until Lelu's back was blood free. He then bandaged it up like the front and out everything away. "Done." He explained as Lelu sat up. "Thanks." Lelu replied as trunks walked in. "hey trunks." Lelu said getting down from the bed. "What happened?" trunks looked around. "Oh... I squeezed a bottle to tight." VJ explained. "Oh, well, you should clean that up, Lelu, come here, I gotta show you somethin." Trunks explained. "Thanks again VJ. Talk to ya later." Lelu said as she skipped to where trunks stood. They walked out with a final wave down the hall and outside. "So what did you want to show me?" Lelu asked. "This." Trunks said showing Lelu a red rose. "Wow... a rose, cool." Lelu said smiling. "Here, its for you." He explained. "Thanks. I think." Lelu replied grabbing the rose. "watch out, I don't want to burn you again." Lelu explained. "Yea..." trunks replied putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Hey guys. Come on, we're going to Corin's." gohan explained. "Go get VJ." Gohan explained. Lelu nodded and went to get VJ. "VJ? VJ where are you? Yoo hoo?" Lelu walked into the house and looked around. He wasn't in the room, nor in the halls. "VJ?" Lelu looked in all of the rooms. She finally found him in a darkened room with only a candle burning. "VJ?" Lelu walked up to the VJ who was lying unconscious on the floor. She kicked his foot. He didn't stir. She then looked for the light and switched in on. but it didn't work. She looked up. The light was blasted. Confused, Lelu created a light with her finger and looked around. She then let the energy ball float around while she squatted to examine VJ. "What's wrong with you?" Lelu asked. He looked like he was just in a battle. He then looked up, and noticed the window was broken. "VJ, VJ wake up, please." Lelu motioned as she waved her hand in front of VJ's eyes. Suddenly, VJ grabbed Lelu's wrist and opened his eyes. "L-Lelu? Is that you?" VJ asked. Suddenly, his scar on his face began to freely bleed. "Are you ok? What happened?" Lelu asked. "Kraken. He came, but suddenly disappeared when you opened the door. I don't' know why he did, he would never do that." VJ explained. Lelu helped him up. "Ya know? I guess these gloves are strong if you can touch my hands." Lelu explained as she remember her gloves went all the way to her lower shoulders.  
  
"Guess so. Come on, we have to go train before he comes back." VJ explained. "Yea, first, we're going to Corin's. Come on, I'll help ya up." Lelu explained easily picked VJ up, and helping him stand. "Thanks." He replied. "Hm... as I do recall, that is the first thanks I remember you telling me," Lelu chimed.   
*"So, what happened?" Lelu asked as they walked to the door. Her energy ball died, and the door silently creaked and closed. "That is what happened." VJ explained turning around. "W-what do you mean VJ?" Lelu asked in an uncertain voice. "Be alert Lelu." VJ warned as he looked around. "What do you mean?" Lelu asked. "He's here. In this room in the shadows somewhere." VJ muttered. He suddenly pushed Lelu onto the bed as he punched the air. Suddenly, the wall behind Lelu had a dent. Lelu scrambled up and fell off the bed sending the sheets with her. as she tried to get free from the sheets, VJ was punching the air trying to punch the shadow kraken. "I can't see where he is." VJ explained. "I can't see at all-whoa!" Lelu thumped to the floor again. Finally, she got herself free, and stood up. She blew a strand of hair from her eyes and lit another energy ball. Suddenly, something black went into Lelu's mouth sucking the air from her lungs. Lelu coughed as she fell to her knees and hands gasping for breath. "Lelu! No!" VJ realized as he looked in horror at Lelu. Kraken had chosen his host, Lelu.   
  
"Get out of me your dumb thing!" Lelu screamed. She coughed for more breath. Suddenly the door busted open and Rena, trunks, Kindae, and goku walked in. "What's going on?" Kindae asked. "its-it's kraken. He has chosen his host." VJ whispered. "NO" trunks yelled as he ran over to Lelu, but was shocked away. "I promise you are going to get out of my body you insect if it's the last thing I do!" Lelu screamed. "Don't do it!" Trunks shouted. "There's no hope. She's done for. The only way to destroy kraken is to destroy her, and... she's immortal." VJ explained. "That must be the reason why he chose her over Vegeta. They are both evil, but she is immortal." Rena gasped. Lelu suddenly stood, her eyes dilated, growing dark and blank once more. Her necklace glowed as Lelu raised her arms and created a dark blue blast. "Get out of me right now, or I shall destroy us both. And I am not kidding right now, so don't mess with me," Lelu explained to the air. Kraken hissed from within Lelu. Lelu screamed and turned super sayain. Her power grew stronger and stronger, her aura around her grew bright, but kraken kept his ground. Lelu went to super sayain 4, growing red hair, and her hair turning jet black, and her eyes both became glowing red with anger. "I'm not bluffing! Get out of me! This is my BODY!" Lelu screamed. The whole room began to shake. "What can we do? She's going to destroy herself!" Kindae explained. "You think she will?" Rena asked. "You have no idea. She is a stubborn person really." Trunks explained.   
  
But there was nothing any of them could do, the power of Lelu was to immense and intense to get even close to her to help her. She was alone, and all they could do was watch. Lelu's energy ball grew more and more. "Shadow" Lelu began. "NO! don't do that Lelu!" trunks shouted. He tried to go to Lelu, but VJ and goku grabbed on to his arms to stop him. "I have to go save her! let go!" trunks shouted. "She won't stop for you trunks! She's at level four! She can't control it!" VJ snapped. "You don't understand! That's Lelu your talking about. She can probably get up to 10 or something and be able to control it! you have no idea who she really is! She's different than other people, and she's different than other sayains!" trunks roared, as he turned super. Goku and VJ let go of trunks' arms. "Trunks, listen to me! Let her handle this. There's nothing you can do at this point." Goku explained. "No, I can't just let her destroy herself... this is like a taboo. If she does it on someone else, and she touches him or her, she's ok. If she shoots it at someone, or something, and get blasted by it, she's ok, she can get better. But if she automatically blasts it to herself, with out the beam able to get oxygen, where it can suck energy from the air, and it won't be so powerful on herself, but just to her, it will suck her dry, and kill her. I'm sure of it! she has three taboos that if she does, it can kill her. And I'm positive this is one of them!" trunks roared. But before trunks could go help Lelu, and before Lelu could have a chance to blast herself, kraken shot out of Lelu, and looked around. "I shall be back." Kraken hissed before it shot out the window.  
  
Lelu took her blast and shouted "BLAST" and instead of firing it at herself, she shot it out the window towards kraken. But kraken had already disappeared into the shadows. Lelu suddenly jumped out the window. "Let's follow her!" goku explained as they all shot out the window to the fleeing Lelu.   
*Lelu! Come back!" trunks was in the lead, with VJ close behind him following goku and Rena and Kindae. Lelu finally stopped in a meadow far from the city. She was still in her ssj 4 form, and was grinning madly as the others soon arrived. "Be careful trunks. She can't control this form." VJ explained. "How do you know?" Trunks snapped. "Well... most people can't. Even goku or Vegeta can't-well, in the future that is." VJ explained remembering that goku hasn't even got to three yet. "Well, she's not them." Trunks explained as he stared at Lelu. "Hey, she's got a nice body as a ssj 4." Kindae said smiling. VJ and Trunks looked at him, and Rena scowled. "Lelu. Can you control yourself at this level?" trunks called out. "Puh... who can't? Besides silly weaklings and humans..." Lelu explained putting her hand on her hip and leaning on her leg. "Very arrogant." VJ muttered. "What do you mean by that?" Trunks asked. "I mean what I say. Who cant' control this stage? Only weaklings. That's whom... you probably can't even get to this stage. Now can you silly boy?" Lelu asked. "Ok... so she can't control this stage, well, she can, but she IS very arrogant. She's sounds like you, or everyday Vegeta." Trunks stared at VJ.   
  
"This should be interesting. Wonder if she'll hurt anyone in this stage besides herself." Rena muttered. "Just be glad it's not a full moon out guys." VJ explained. "You don't even look at the moon." Rena snapped. "Only if I have to." VJ replied fearing to look up. "So... how do we turn her back to good ol' regular nice, not mean, Lelu?" Rena asked. "Black her out?" Kindae suggested. "No, I think she had a little to much pain for a day." Goku explained. "Well, like she always said. Hugs can save lived. Why not hug her?" Rena suggested. "Hey, not a bad idea. Freak her out! Yea, now we're thinking. Think the unthinkable. She'd never expect that." Kindae agreed. "Ok. Go for it trunks~!" Rena said smiling. She nudged trunks. "I would... but, I don't think she'd let me near her... I'm only a half, although I hate to admit it, and believe me, I REALLY, REALLY do... but I think VJ or goku is going to have to do it. you both are full blooded, and strong, and so far, the other two here that can turn 4." Trunks explained in defeat. "so hug her huh?" VJ asked cracking his knuckles. "Gee, you sure seem eager-"  
"Well kakarott. Better go hug her." VJ explained turning to goku. "Me?" goku pointed to himself. "Goku?" trunks asked. "Why not? Family is stronger than mere crushes trunks. And I know how you'd feel if I hugged you so to be girlfriend..." VJ explained.   
*"You are absolutely right." Trunks explained. "what are you all talking about?" Lelu asked suddenly. "Uh... about how you have... nice hair!" Rena called. "Thanks, I just got it washed, come on! come up with a better thing than that you hag!" Lelu snapped. "What did she call me?" Rena asked. "Uh, she called you a hag." Kindae whispered. "I'll show her hag!" Rena screamed. She powered up and slowly marched to where Lelu stood amused. "You think you can beat me? You are way over you head, and way below my league." Lelu explained haughtily. "You brat!" Rena screamed as she tried punching Lelu in the jaw, but Lelu easily grabbed Rena's fist without trying, and twisted her arm before throwing her back at the gang. The force hit Kindae, knocking Rena out. "She's evil." Goku muttered. "Ok. Your turn." VJ explained looking at goku. "Go for it kid!" he rooted. Goku walked forward. "Lelu! Please stop this. You're not like this. Change back to normal. You got kraken out of you, and that's all you wanted. And he's gone." Goku explained as he slowly walked up to Lelu. "Oh, knock it off with that mumbo jumbo kakarott. I expected better from you. You are the great kakarott. Aren't you? The one who defeated frieza? The one who was the first to turn to the legendary super sayain?" Lelu asked. "You were the first." Kindae corrected her. "Thank you Kindae. I really need your help." Lelu said sarcastically. "Shut up." VJ and trunks snapped looking at Kindae.   
  
"I dare you to hurt me, " Lelu dared. "I won't. Lelu, this isn't you. You must fight this, and turn back normal." Goku explained. "Why?" Lelu asked. "I liked you better then." Goku explained. "I don't care if you hate me kakarott." Lelu explained. "I just want you to leave me alone." She explained as she got into a fighting position. "Then so be it. You put this on yourself Lelu." Goku explained as he got into a fighting position as well. as the sun rose higher in the sky, the moon was still out, so the last option was for VJ to turn into a dragon, or into his ssj 4 form if he must.   
  
Lelu charged after Goku, and when she got close to him, she started to send punches his way, jabbing him, and kicking him, but Goku dodged each one and flew back, turning into super sayain. "Your not trying." Goku explained narrowing his eyes. "And you are?" Lelu asked. Goku kicked Lelu, making her fall to the ground, but Lelu instantly by reflex tripped Goku, but Goku fell, and landed on his hand shooting his legs up kicking Lelu. Lelu did a back flip then into a backbend showing how flexible she was before she came back into a fight position. She then stood up, put her arms up like she was a begging puppy, and growled playfully. "be afraid! Be very afraid!" she said smiling. But then she looked very confused as she looked at herself. But then suddenly, while she was looking at her tail, she took her own foot, and tripped herself. She fell to the floor, but got up. "What?" everyone asked confused as well. "That was Lelu." Trunks explained. "I mean... normal Lelu!" trunks added. Suddenly, Lelu punched herself in the stomach, then clapped her hands together and hit herself on the top of the head sending herself to the ground. "Why is she fighting herself?" Rena asked. Lelu began to beat her self up, sending herself to the ground. "What are you doing?" Kindae asked. "I'm getting my butt do yeh mind?" Lelu asked angry. "She's trying to control herself!" trunks said happily.   
  
"This is becoming sad." Rena said to herself. Suddenly, without a warning, Lelu turned around, and blasted Goku. It hit Goku with a force that he couldn't stop sending him into the dirt and knocked out. "Did-did you see that? She-just out of nowhere- BOOM!" Kindae explained freaking out. Lelu then faced the others, her tail swaying back and fourth in anticipation to kill. Lelu smiled showing her fangs she developed and pointed to the sky. Everyone but VJ looked up. "The moon? But it's not full!" Trunks explained looking at Lelu. "Not for me... I want VJ to look at it." Lelu explained. "What? Why?" VJ asked. "Only you in my form, or that dragon form you have can match up to my superior." Lelu explained as she walked over to VJ shaking her hips back and fourth like a model as she walked, one hand on her hid, the other dangling. "Whoa, she is one hot chick." Kindae muttered. Lelu fluttered her eyes as she got close to VJ. Trunks was behind him getting mad. Lelu put her hand on VJ's chest and looked up at him while rubbing it. They looked like they were going to kiss, but when Lelu got close to VJ's lips to kiss him, she blew air on his nose and tapped it with her index finger before smiling. She then whispered into VJ's ear, in which he could only hear. "You're the only one who can match up to me," Lelu explained seductively.  
  
"Lelu!" trunks gasped as he looked at how close Lelu was to VJ. "pipe it!" Lelu screamed as she blasted trunks to the wall knocking him out. "Oh, how spiffy. Just me, and VJ awake!" Kindae explained shakily. "Go get gohan." VJ ordered. "Right." Kindae said flying off. "He won't get to gohan fast enough." Lelu explained. "I know. I don't want them to get hurt." VJ explained as he tilted his head sideways not letting Lelu kiss him. "I thought you liked me!" Lelu said frowning. "Not in this form, who does?" VJ asked pushing Lelu away. "I liked the normal Lelu better." He added trying to annoy Lelu. "Well I'm so sorry to hear that. Really, I am." Lelu said sarcastically. "now turn to super sayain jin 4, or you'll never see the regular Lelu again." Lelu ordered. "fine. I have an idea." VJ explained. he went super sayain. suddenly, he punched Lelu. Lelu flew to the ground, but got back up wiping blood from the corner of her mouth.   
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you never hit a lady?" Lelu asked. "Yea, but you don't actually fit under the lady type, now do you?" VJ asked. "Lelu created a kai blast. "Shadow blast!" she screamed sending it towards VJ. VJ jumped out of the way just before it hit him. Lelu began to shoot various attacks upon VJ, who dodged everyone, until Lelu surprised him, and created an energy solid beam like a saber that she held and stabbed it through VJ's chest. She let go, and VJ's body began to electrocute. VJ fell to his knees grasping the beam as electricity surrounded his body. "I wouldn't move if I would you VJ, it will only take more of your energy." Lelu sneered. "Why-aren't you feeling the pain?" VJ asked. blood fell onto his body, and hands and VJ tried to stop the pain by pulling the saber beam out. "I am, well at least the weak part of myself is. I call that the shadow bolt, it's similar to the shadow blast, but a lot more affective. See, what ever energy it takes from what it comes in contact to, it gives to the person who created it, which is me." Lelu explained smiling. "Don't worry, death isn't that bad... although I always come back, but dying is such a drag, guess I can't take that for granted, you can only feel the sensation once." Lelu grinned. "I did like you VJ, but you're just... to weak as a sayain. I'm ashamed, backing down from a fight? I wouldn't of thought." Lelu explained.   
  
"She put her hand on VJ's chin burning it. She let go and walked backwards. VJ fell to the ground and stared weakly at Lelu, her body going fuzzy. "He tried to keep them in focus. But there was only one way to stay alive, and that was what he dreaded. He turned his head, and hoped the moon was still up, which it was, he hoped this would work, since the sun was up as well. he looked, a burning sensation when through his body. He screamed in agony. Wings suddenly sprouted from his back. He began to grow white fur throughout his body, he grew fangs, and his eyes turned red with anger. He turned into the snow dragon. He then easily broke the saber and tossed it to the grass, making the grass wither to dead shreds of nothing. Lelu looked at the dragon form of VJ and grinned. "Bout time." she explained.  
  
* "Raaaaaargh!" VJ roared with anger. He began to try and hit Lelu with his tail, but Lelu dodged every counter attack. Lelu suddenly began to softly talk in the sayain tongue. VJ's eyes drowsed, and he fell asleep falling to the ground. "VJ, VJ, VJ! Wake up, that was to fast!" Lelu complained. But VJ didn't stir. Suddenly, out of nowhere, VJ's eyes opened, and his tail shot from behind him and hit Lelu in the back, sending her into a forest. She fell into a rose bush, her back facing the sky, as rose petals fell upon her, and the thorns pricked her skin, making her bleed all over, she had turned normal. Her hair fell onto her shoulders turning blue and black and her eyes turned to one being a crystal blue, and the other, an emerald green. The fur began to disappear from her body, leaving her top bare. "Whoa... what a head popper, why hello to me... what-" Lelu had blacked out. Minutes later VJ came looking for her. His plan had worked. He knew she would talk in sayain, and then he would attack her when her guard was down, and he did. He soon after turned back to normal. "Lelu? Lelu where are you?" VJ called out. He just hoped that Lelu was back to normal.  
  
VJ finally found Lelu, and ripped his shirt to put over Lelu's chest, for she was bare after turning back to normal. But lucky for her, her back was facing towards him when he got there. After wrapping his shirt around her, being careful of his bad wound, and her several wounds, he picked her up into his arms, tilting her head to lay on his chest, her arm on her lap, the other dangling freely. Before he flew off, he gave Lelu a sweet kiss on her lips. "Stay with us." He whispered, and flew out of the forest. He didn't care that Lelu was burning his skin, or the fact that Lelu's necklace that was touching his chest sent chills of coldness up his spine. When he got to where trunks, goku, and Rena lay, Kindae was back with gohan who had senzu beans. He was giving one to all of them when VJ appeared. "What happened?" Gohan asked with a worried expression on his face. "Well... it's a long story. Are the guys going to be ok?" VJ asked. Gohan nodded. "My head..." Lelu stirred, groaning. She opened her eyes and focused them. "What-what happened?" Lelu asked. "Uh... you-you fought kraken, and then turned super sayain four-"  
"Is everyone ok?" Lelu suddenly asked. "yea, they're fine." VJ explained. "But your not. Your-your getting burned! Let me go! And you need to get that wound thing checked, I am so sorry and- ow." Lelu stopped talking fast. "I'm ok. You need a senzu bean before I let you stand up on your own. Gohan." VJ motioned for gohan. Gohan gave Lelu a senzu, which she chewed up. Her wounds stopped bleeding, and she jumped out of VJ's arms. "Now your turn." Gohan explained handing VJ a senzu bean.   
  
"What-whoa..." Lelu said as she looked to see that VJ's cloth was covering her. shel looked at VJ, as did trunks. "All I saw was the back!" VJ explained. "I'm not that rude." He added. "I'll be watching you." Trunks said narrowing his eyes. "Here." Trunks handed Lelu his jacket. Lelu put it on, and buttoned it up. Although it was short on trunks, it went to her belly button on her. "Ha, good thing I had a skirt on..." Lelu explained. "Is everyone alright?" Goku asked. Trunks, and Rena got up. "I'm cool over here." Rena explained. VJ glanced over at Lelu who was very confused. "so wait... what happened?" Lelu asked turning to VJ. "You turned 4, and went psycho. All Vegeta and everything. Besides beating yourself up, you were rather strong. And so were your attacks, I've never seen such a magnificent technique like the shadow bolt... it sucked nearly all of my energy from my body making me weak, and nothing I could do. Very valuable in battle. I'm impressed." VJ explained. "Sha-shadow- shadow b-blast?" Lelu asked uncertain. VJ nodded, looking concern. "What?" he asked. "Great... uh... uh... hold on. I- I can fix this. No worries. Think, think Lelu, think!" Lelu began to pound her head with her hands that were in fists. Before she could pound it again, VJ grabbed Lelu's wrist stopping her, while trunks took the other. "You guys are really well on the timing together." She explained. "Lelu, what's going on?" trunks asked as he quickly let go as did VJ from the burning. "Why can goku only touch me?" Lelu whined. "Hey, check this!" Kindae said smiling. He poked Lelu. Lelu jumped into trunks' arms. "OW! That-that hurt!" she explained rubbing her arm, where it began to smoke. "Hey, you were singed." Trunks explained as Lelu got down from him. "Here, let me try again." Kindae said.   
  
But Lelu jumped into trunks' arms again. "That's quit ok!" Lelu explained. Kindae smiled and put his finger down. Lelu got down and looked at her arm. "Hm... you burn me, I burn VJ and trunks, but not goku." Lelu said thinking. She then touched gohan, burning his hand. She then touched Rena, and she was burned. "This is annoying." Lelu explained. "Oooh! I hate my self. I can't believe I lost control, and did the shadow bolt, out of all attacks I know... I know..." Lelu suddenly got an idea.   
  
*She turned and faced trunks and VJ. She then raised her arm, and then swung it down creating a dark blue saber. VJ stumbled back as his face went white. She then handed it to VJ. "What?" VJ asked. "Stab me with it." Lelu said complaining. "WHAT?!" trunks and VJ said together. "Why not let Trunks do that." VJ suggested. "Because, he won't, you on the other hand... can." Lelu explained. "Why me?" VJ asked. "Why do you want him to do that?" trunks asked. "I have to get his energy out of me." Lelu explained. "plus, he should get his energy back." Lelu added. "Why?" Rena asked. "Because, now I have his traits. As in... when I look at a moon, at any stage, I can turn into a dragon, like he is able to do." Lelu explained. "VJ then grabbed the bolt. Lelu patted her chest and stood still. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Goku explained. "No, it's a brilliant idea! Brilliant! At least he won't smash me with a hammer!" Lelu explained. "Now, just stab me." Lelu explained. VJ sent the bolt to Lelu's chest, but before it could touch Lelu's skin, VJ turned and slammed it into the grass looking at it. When he faced Lelu again, she was already holding another blade. "I can't." he explained. "It's not like I'm going to hate you or kill you or anything. Just come on. Lend a hand!" Lelu explained. VJ took the bolt, and yet again, blasted the grass. "Curse your stupid conscience VJ! Don't make me make you do it!" Lelu growled.   
  
"I can't." VJ explained as Lelu as Lelu created another bolt. "Do you want me to turn into a dragon thing like you when I look up?" Lelu asked. "No." VJ replied   
Stab me!" Lelu screamed. VJ shook his head, and flew off towards capsule corps. "VJ! Come back and stab me! I'm immortal! I won't die!" Lelu screamed, but it was to late, he was to far to hear her. Lelu shot out towards VJ with the gang right after her. When Lelu finally landed in front of capsule corps, out of nowhere, Vegeta punched her in the jaw, Lelu spinned before hitting the ground. Lelu fell on her back and looked at Vegeta. The gang finally arrived. "Why'd you do that?" Lelu asked standing back up. "You should be ashamed of what you did. Denying your mother's existence." Vegeta explained. "Huh?" Lelu asked confused. "I could fell your energy rise greatly when you turned 4, you let in, denying your mother." Vegeta explained walking away. "Hey Vegeta?" Lelu asked. "What?" Vegeta spun around. "Can you stab me as hard as you can?" Lelu asked. "With what? A spoon?" Vegeta replied. "No, with this." And suddenly, Lelu created a shadow bolt. "What for?" he asked. "So I can get all of VJ's energy out of my body before I turn into a dragon forgetting, and looking at a crescent moon." Lelu explained. "Go get VJ to do it. I don't want his energy." Vegeta explained walking to the patio.   
  
Lelu stomped her foot as she marched into the capsule corps. "VJ!" Lelu screamed as she walked down the hall. She suddenly felt something eerie, and found VJ tied up by a shadowy substance at the end of the hallway. "not again!" Lelu screamed as she was about to run away, but then the shadow spoke. "I don't think you should choose that path hokutalelu." Kraken explained. "Let VJ go now!" Lelu explained turning to face Kraken. "Not till you give in." Kraken explained. "No Lelu! Don't!" VJ struggled to break free. "Then-then will you let him go?" Lelu asked. Kraken's shadow nodded and floated towards Lelu spinning around her body till they were nose-to-nose level. "Fine then." Lelu explained gulping. "See ya soon VJ!" kraken hissed as he shot into Lelu from her mouth. "Lelu! NOOO!" VJ shouted as he ran to Lelu before she fell to the ground. "Darn you Lelu. Why did you do this?" VJ asked Lelu who was suffering in pain. She tried taking breaths, but it was hard. she began to shake wildly as she looked up at VJ. "This-this is the only- the only way- you- that you- you can destroy him." Lelu explained. "What are you talking about?" VJ asked. "You have to destroy me," She explained. "But your immortal." VJ explained. Lelu then weakly grabbed her necklace from her neck, and ripped it. She handed it to VJ, and closed his hand for him. "This can help you." Lelu explained before coughing and closing her eyes.  
  
*"Hang on. I will save you from him." VJ promised. "Get out of her now kraken!" VJ said shaking Lelu. "hey... VJ? Lelu?" Trunks came in. "What did you do to her?" Trunks suddenly asked as he walked up to VJ carrying Lelu. "It's kraken... he went into her, and- and she let him!" VJ explained. 


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
Minutes later, they arrived back at capsule corps. "Oh Lelu! you shouldn't be going with the guys up to the watch tower. It's to high up, and you need to sit down at rest right now honey, you can't keep going on like this, not when the child is due, and you two haven't even named it!" bulma took a hold of Lelu and pushed her into a chair. "I'm fine chi-chi." Lelu explained. Bulma pushed VJ into a chair next to Lelu, and trunks sat himself on the other side of Lelu. "Honest. I've perfectly fine, never felt better." Lelu added. "She's been going hysterically. Forgetting about getting married, and about being pregnant. When I told her, she acted as if she never knew." Trunks explained. Lelu shot an evil look at trunks. Trunks looked back at Lelu. "Guys... come on." VJ said as everyone as down, and bulma set the food down. "So... tell us again how he asked you out Lelu." bulma explained. Lelu dropped her fork. "Are you ok?" everyone asked. "I'I-I'm fine... really, I just... just need to go lay down. That's all. Well, I guess VJ here will have to tell you. Right VJ? Well I'll be in my room." Lelu explained as she stood up. "Don't you mean your guys' room?" trunks asked. "Yea... that... hey, trunks? Can you help me out with something please?" Lelu asked. "Sure." Trunks replied. he got up as well. they both walked down to Lelu's room, and Lelu shut the door. "What do you need help with?" trunks asked. Lelu pushed trunks onto the bed and looked down at him.  
  
*"What do you know?" Lelu asked crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't know anything Are you sure you are ok?" Trunks asked. "I'm fine. Peachy, great, never felt better!" Lelu said hysterically as she threw her arms in the air then to her sides. "Let's just say I hit my head really hard, and I don't remember that much, and I don't believe VJ, cause... he's such a kidder... but don't tell anyone. K?" Lelu asked. "Right. Promise." Trunks replied as he got up from the bed. "Great, now bye-bye." Lelu said smiling. "WAIT! What am I doing? Hey trunks. Wanna go for a walk?" Lelu suddenly asked. "Uh, sure." Trunks replied unsure. "Come on, you go back out, and go outside, say to get fresh Air, and tell them I don't want to be disturbed by anyone, and I'll meet you out there." Lelu explained. "Great! Ok." Trunks said smiling. Trunks left. Lelu used her instant transmission, and disappeared and reappeared above the pool, stopping herself from falling into the water. "Lelu? what are you doing above the pool?" krillian asked. startling her, Lelu lost her concentration, and fell into the water. Water splashed everywhere as Lelu stuck her head up, till her nose, and narrowed her eyes. "Thanks krillian." Lelu said angrily. Lelu could hear the screen doors open and more than one pair of feet coming towards her and krillian. "Sorry I'm late, guys." Krillian walked in front of Lelu.   
  
"What happen? I heard a splash." Bulma explained looking around. I dropped down from above, and the pressure made a splash." Krillian explained. "But, I'll meet ya guys in the house in a sec, I gotta dry off my shoes." Krillian added. "Ok." Bulma replied as her and the others went back in. VJ stared at krillian suspiciously as he walked in. krillian made sure the close was clear and turned around. "Feel like swimming eh?" krillian asked smiling. "Not really. Felt like going for a night stroll do fresh air with trunks, the only one who seems to have a life," Lelu explained. "Oh, ok. Well I won't tell, but you better be getting before 18 and marron get here." Krillian smiled. "Ok. Have fun at the feast thingy." Lelu replied. "Gotcha." Krillian replied. he walked into the house. Trunks came out right after. Lelu was already drying her hair shaking it when trunks walked up to her.   
  
"Felt like swimming?" trunks asked. "By the matter of fact." Lelu replied. "Mom! Are we there yet?" marron's voice was heard. "Come on." Lelu said as she grabbed trunks and they ran to the sidewalk. "Hey, I was wondering... what happened before I met VJ?" Lelu asked. "We were best friends. I thought we'd end up together 3 years ago. But then he came, and we were fighting kraken, and he was always there for you, and I wasn't. You seemed to like him more through out the years, and we stopped hanging out often. Of course, I was only 13 and you were 15... and VJ was 16. So I guess it wasn't meant to be." Trunks explained. "Really? That blows. But don't worry trunks. We shall become best friends once more!" Lelu said in a determined voice. Trunks looked at her. "I'm serious. VJ is nothing compared to you, he's only half of what your are! Your more of a friend that he'll ever be." Lelu added. "This reminds me of my dad and mom and yampcha. You my mom bulma, VJ's my dad Vegeta, and I'm yampcha..." Trunks thought. "Yea, it does... but come on. Let's go to a arcade place in town or somethin." Lelu changed the stomach. "Thought you had a stomach ache." Trunks remembered. "It suddenly stopped, come on!" Lelu begged as she took trunks' hand and started strolling down the sidewalk. Suddenly, Lelu fell to the floor grabbing her stomach. "I think we are going to have to reschedule this." Lelu said as she cringed her eyes and sat on her legs leaning forward. "Are you ok?" trunks asked squatting down and putting his hand on her shoulder. "Yea, I'm fine... just cramps I guess." Lelu replied.   
  
"Maybe we should go back..." trunks suggested looking really worried. "No, that's ok. Come on... the arcade awaits us." Lelu said standing up. "You sure?" trunks asked. Lelu fell again, but trunks caught her, "no." Lelu replied. "I'm taking you back." Trunks said. And before Lelu could reject, trunks picked her up, and was running as fast as he could back to capsule corps. Trunks as Lelu down on a chair and ran inside. "Guys! It's Lelu! Something's wrong!" Trunks gasped for air. "What do you mean?" Goku asked. Lelu disappeared and reappeared in her room, still holding her sides. "I was outside, and I heard Lelu cry out in pain in her room!" trunks explained. Everyone got up and scurried off to Lelu's room, trunks in the lead. They opened the door and looked at Lelu who was on her stomach lying motionless on the bed. "Are you ok?" VJ asked. "My stomach hurts." Lelu whined. "NO! I'm not ready!" VJ shouted at Lelu. "What do you mean?" Lelu asked as she turned and laid on her back. "You're not having the kid?" VJ asked hopefully. "NO!" Lelu replied as she slapped her head. "That's good." VJ sighed. "Don't worry honey... it's going to be ok, just take deep breaths." Chi-chi explained as she and bulma sat on either side of Lelu. Lelu begin to rub Lelu's forehead while bulma held Lelu's hand. "Hm... she's pretty hot, seems to she has temperature." Chi-chi noticed. "That happened to me too right before I had trunks." Bulma explained. "WHAT?" Lelu asked. "Don't worry Lelu." bulma assured.   
  
"This is very difficult in the fact that she is a sayain, and different that humans are pregnant. Wish we looked like sayains do." Chi-chi explained. "You could bare a child and no one would find out." Bulma agreed. Suddenly Lelu breathed deeply, and faster that usual. She disappeared then reappeared still breathing. "Oh no..." chi-chi gasped. "She's having it!" bulma smiled. "WHAT?!" all the guys asked at once. Marron and 18 walked up and stood behind chi-chi. "Is she alright?" 18 asked. "No, she's having the kid." Bulma replied. "She can't! We're not at the hospital! She's not packed! What are the docs going to say when they see she's not big, or have a stomach?" goku went hysterical. "Your right. We're going to have to deliver it here. Boys! Out! Take marron as well." 18 ordered. "I wanna go back home VJ! This isn't fair!" Lelu screamed. "Well learn how to disappear and reappear in the right safe. But you can handle this Lelu, your Lelu, you handled pain 24/7!" VJ explained uncertain. Lelu ripped the alarm clock from the wall beside her and threw it at VJ. But VJ closed the door in a hurry, and the clock smashed into the door breaking into pieces.  
  
  
"This is not good, this is not good at all... why now?" VJ was walking back and fourth in the hallway. "Ya know... this is all your fault VJ." Trunks explained. "Pipe it twerp." VJ sneered. "How long is it going to take? I want to see my... hm... what would Lelu's daughter or son be? Oh, I wanna see my second niece or nephew!" goku whined. Soon, an hour went by, and they all heard screams behind the door the whole time, then soon nothing but a little baby crying. The door opened and bulma came out smiling. "Well...!" everyone shouted. "It's a girl." Bulma squealed. "A girl? I have a daughter? A girl?" VJ asked thrilled. Bulma smiled. "I have a second niece!" goku said happily. "Can we see her?" trunks asked. "Sure." All the guys and marron walked into the room. Lelu was on her side facing the wall while chi-chi was talking to her and 18 was holding the baby girl. "Is she ok?" VJ asked worried. "I don't know." Bulma replied. "She says its all fake and she doesn't have any remorse in caring for the child. She doesn't' even care if someone drops it off somewhere and she dies." 18 explained. "What?" VJ asked astonished. "Let me talk to her." he explained as he walked to Chi-chi. "Let me see her!" goku said as 18-handed goku the baby girl. "She's so cute! Look at her gohan, she's your second cousin." Goku said smiling.   
  
"Lelu, what's buggin you?" VJ sat down in a chair chi-chi was sitting in. "Go away VJ" lelu groaned. "Come on Lelu. Lighten up a bit. You can find out how to raise a kid for when this does really happen. You have to do it, or we'll never go home." VJ explained. "I don't care VJ. This is all to weird... me pregnant... em going out with you, me getting married to you, me having a daughter! It's to much." Lelu explained. "Just leave me be for awhile." Lelu begged. "Fine." VJ replied as tried to give a kiss to Lelu, but she threw the pillow over her head. VJ stood up and walked to the gang. "Come on, she wants to be alone." VJ explained. "Here, we'll leave her here... what's her name anyways?" goku asked. "We haven't decided." VJ replied as goku sat the baby girl in a crib next to Lelu's bed and walked out. After goku turned the light off, and closed the door, Lelu stood up, walked over to the crib, picked the baby girl up and held her. She then disappeared and, and reappeared in a forest. "This is the only way you can live a normal life..." Lelu explained as she placed the bundle on a nest of grass. "I never asked to have you... and you never asked to have me as your mother... so why be sad?" Lelu asked as she began to fly away. The little girl began to cry as Lelu flew farther away. She got back to her room and sat on her bed looking at the corner.   
  
"What have I done?" Lelu asked herself as VJ knocked on the door and walked in. "Great..." Lelu groaned as she put her elbows on her knees and placed her chin in her palms. "Lelu? Where is she?" VJ asked. "In the forest." Lelu replied. "What?" VJ asked. "I put her in the forest for someone else can find her." Lelu replied. "Lelu! You can't do that! She's just a little girl! She won't survive!" VJ explained. "Well I did when I was little!" Lelu screamed. "When my mother left me!" she added. "But you were at least 3. She's a baby, only a day old. She won't survive!" VJ explained frustrated. "Someone will find her then." Lelu replied. "You can't do this to her Lelu. This is real, and this is going to be real till you please the clock! You can die in this world, I can... she can! Anybody can!" VJ explained. "I don't care." Lelu said plainly. "Yes you do Lelu." VJ roared before he walked out the door slamming it. Lelu fell asleep crying, and the next day, something woke her up.   
  
In the middle of the night, VJ busted the door to Lelu's room open and pulled the covers from Lelu. Lelu didn't budge, she just turned to her stomach. "Lelu! wake up!" VJ shouted. "Just a bit longer..." Lelu groaned as she put her pillow over her eyes and tried to grab the covers without looking. VJ then took Lelu's pillow and smacked her upside the head with it. Lelu jolted up, and fell off the bed in front of VJ. "Wash your feet will ya?!" Lelu asked angrily. "I can't find her." VJ finally explained. "Who?" Lelu asked. "Our daughter!" VJ replied. "NO! I don't have a daughter VJ. It was all some dream, and I'm not woken up yet." Lelu explained standing up. She was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt with blue pants to go with the blue shirt that had a star in the middle. The pants had several mini stars all around it. Lelu's hair was up in a messy bun, and strands of hair fell over her face. "Yes you do! You you abandoned her, just like your mother did to you!" VJ explained. "Don't bring that up again, I didn't abandon her, I'm not dead. I can go reunite with her anytime, my mum can't do that!" Lelu replied. "I can't believe you. And you-you could of saved the sayain race! Being the last female in all!" VJ shouted. "This isn't real VJ. Soon, we are going to go back to where we belong, and the kid's going to disappear like that, and never be born, and then we are going to be so sad, cause she's not real, then we're going to go back to being friends, me not being pregnant, us not getting married, and all spiffy and happy!" Lelu screamed. "SHUT UP!" Vegeta roared from his room.  
  
VJ shut the door. "I can't believe you Lelu. this is now, this is what is happening, she's not going to disappear, and she is real... and you know what? You could have been pregnant back then... who knows... right? You could have had some personal experience with trunks, eh? And she could be your daughter, and this is what is going to happen, your going to do the same thing without realizing it!" VJ explained. "Go away!" Lelu screamed as she threw the pillow and VJ, and began to hit him constantly with it. "LEAVE!" she screamed. VJ had to choice, he left while silently cursing. In the morning, Lelu was yet again surprised.   
  
*"Wakie, wakie!" a little girl that looked like a miniature Lelu hopped on Lelu's bed. "AAAAAAAH!" Lelu screamed as she looked at the girl. "Who are you?" Lelu asked. "I'm your daughter you left last night." The girl replied happily. "What? No... that-that was all some dream. Its not real, your not real." Lelu panicked. VJ came running into the room. "Daddy!" the girl cried happily. "Who's she?" VJ asked. "The little girl I left in the forest last night." Lelu replied still confused. "W-what?" VJ asked. "Yea... I grew up. I'm this many now." The girl explained holding up 2 fingers. I thought to myself that I wanted you to come back for me, and then I suddenly grew up! And I'm here to find you! And I did!" the girl said smiling. "And... your not mad... at me?" Lelu asked. "No... I understand! I understand! Cause I'm a good girl, and I know about what's going to happen! And I understand cause I'm smart, I read your mind mommy! And you said to me in your thoughts that you didn't want to do this, but you had to. But I don't want to live a happy life mommy; I want to be like you, a very strong sayain! See I have a tail! Like you! And this is how old I am right now, this many, and in a year, this many!" the girl explained excitedly. "You can read minds?" VJ asked. "Ya! But not very well, that was the only time I could... when I was a baby... but I'm not a baby now! Cause I'm this many!" the girl explained. "What's your name then? Do you have one?" Lelu asked. "Yea! You also said that too! It was Angel! I made that up." Angel said happily. "That was my grandmother's name." Lelu explained. "I know! You were thinking, and I thought of that!" Angel said smiling.   
  
"This is not happening." Lelu thought. "But don't worry mommy! Everyone thinks I'm supposed to be 2! And you two need to get married!" Angel explained happily. "And I wanna be the flower girl!" she added. "Breakfast!" bulma called out. "Come on! Food!" angel said jumping on the bed. Lelu got up and yawned. Angel then took Lelu's finger, and held it, she then walked to VJ, and grabbed his with her other, and they walked down the hall together. They walked to the kitchen. "Trunks!" angel said as she jumped on trunks. "Hey." Trunks replied. "You know what? You're really my daddy, not my other daddy!" angel explained. Lelu and VJ looked at trunks. Then VJ looked at Lelu, as Lelu looked at VJ, then trunks looked at Lelu then trunks. "What, what do you mean, Angel?" trunks cleared his throat. "Uh... I mean, you'd be a really cool daddy, and you're my daddy in a... story I'm writing!" Angel explained. "Oh." Trunks replied as he sat down. "Come along Angel, Lelu, we have to go get your dresses." Bulma explained. "Dress?" Lelu asked. "For the wedding. It's tonight." Bulma explained. "Tonight?" Lelu asked. "Yes, silly. Come on!" Bulma smiled. "Uh... have fun?" VJ asked trying not to laugh. "oh no... you two are coming too. We need to get you guys some tuxedos." Bulma explained. This time Lelu tried not to laugh. "They're not that bad." Trunks explained as he followed bulma. Lelu gave a piercing look to VJ before walking with bulma and Angel out the door. "Ok, orb us to the wedding store." Bulma explained. "Where is it?" Lelu asked. "Up the street. Can't miss it. Stop at Main Street." Bulma explained. Lelu touched Angel and bulma, and disappeared before reappearing in front of the wedding store. "Nice job. Come along." Bulma explained. they all walked into the wedding store. "Mrs. Briefs! It is of an honor for you to come here. Please, please, how can we help you?" an elderly short tan woman asked. "Well... my-my... my nephew is getting married, and we need a wedding dress for the bride, for now, a flower girl dress, and... is trunks the best man?" bulma turned to VJ. "Huh?" VJ broke a figure from a fake cake. "Sorry... yea, ya I guess he is." VJ replied. and a best man's tux." Bulma explained. "Very well. you two, sit over their in the waiting room, and that ok, but no break no more!" the woman explained. She escorted Angel, Lelu, and bulma to the back. "Who's going to be your maid of honors and bride's maid?" the woman asked. "What?" Lelu asked confused. "Your maid of honors and maid of honor...are they going to come?" the woman asked. "I-I don't' know who those are yet." Lelu replied. "Well, you need a bride's maid, and usually, 3 maid of honors." The woman explained. "I do?" Lelu asked as the woman began to measure Lelu. "Yes." The woman replied. "Well, how bout... you, chi-chi, 18, marron, uh..." Lelu thought. "How about your mother?" Lelu asked. "Ok. That's good. So who's the brides' maid?" the woman asked. "Marron." Lelu shrugged. "And how old is she?" the woman asked. "14." Lelu replied. "Very well. now, let's see, put your arms up." The woman explained. Lelu did it.  
  
After fitting a dress on Lelu that was silky white, that fell down her shoulders, and had a bow, with lace at the waist and beads. Lelu also got a tiara that was of diamonds and shiny. She had a long train, and it was a bit tight all the way down, where it didn't have any slits. Lelu tried walking down the step. "I can't walk." Lelu explained. she suddenly heard a rip. As did the woman, bulma, and angel. The woman gasped, and slapped Lelu. Lelu stood back up and looked at her back. "You ripped it!" the woman shrieked. "I am so sorry madam cloey..." bulma started. "No worries." The woman replied. She made a slit, and sewed it up. "How is that?" madam cloey asked. "That's better." Lelu replied. "good, now your turn." Cloey said looking at Angel. In 5 minutes, Angel had an ice blue dress that had a bell that stopped at her ankles that was sparkly and had lace over the ice blue silk. She was given a ice blue necklace, and a bow to put in her hair. Bulma was next. She had a long silky ice pink dress with a slit to the upper thigh. She had thin straps, and a ice pink necklace. "How is this?" madam cloey asked. "Pink?" Lelu wondered. "It matches." Madam cloey cried. "Right..." Lelu said scratching her head. "OK! Now your three can get out of those, the others need to come later today, and now, after your back in your other clothes, we can see how the two boys are doing." Cloey explained.  
  
Five minutes later, bulma, angel, and Lelu were in normal clothes. They went to the lobby to see trunks and VJ in a deep conversation about martial arts. "Lelu! Hey, how'd the dress thing go?" VJ asked trying not to laugh. "You... you still have your bow tie on." Lelu explained. "Wha? Oh... oops." VJ replied taking it off. "Bout time." trunks taunted. "You never told me!" VJ said as he play punched trunks' in the arm. "You two are surely binding." Lelu said as she sat down in a chair. "So, how did they find out you two had tails?" VJ asked as he picked Angel up and sat her on his lap. "Nope." Angel replied smiling. "That's good. She seems to hysterical to get anymore...." VJ explained. Everyone laughed. Minutes later, they went back to capsule corps and had lunch.   
  
*"So Lelu, how'd the thingy go?" Goku asked s he gobbled of the corn. "I hate dresses." Lelu mumbled. "Hey, don't worry Lelu. You'll love the wedding, flowers, everything. There's no moon tonight either." Chi-chi explained looking at them two and angel. They all smiled widely. Lelu began to gobble down the food on the table as everyone stared at her in disbelief. "What?" Lelu asked. "Well... I did some research, and after having a child... you usually don't eat this much, unless you have another child on the way." Bulma explained. Lelu screamed, got up, ran to the door outside, and slammed her head into the glass door falling to the floor. "Ow." She groaned as she got up and looked around. "Wait... another child? But Lelu had angel 2 years ago." VJ reminded her. "Yes... but the mother doesn't eat till the child is of 5 years of age. She eats little; it's the way the body's system works... I think she's still pregnant." Bulma explained. "NO!" Lelu screamed. "Me get sister or brother! Me get sister or brother!" angel said smiling. "Me get nother' second niece or nephew, me get nother' niece or nephew!" Goku said smiling. Goku and angel began to once around in circles in the kitchen area.  
  
Lelu ran to the door, and slid down it. "Noooooo." She groaned. "Hey Lelu, your saving the sayain race, maybe you shall be united queen instead of Vegeta." VJ suggested. "I wouldn't have of it! Vegeta roared. "Pipe it Vegeta, you're giving me a headache." Lelu explained. "I think that's from the door." Chibi trunks began to laugh. Goten added. Vegeta sneered and walked off. "Another kid? Is there anyway to find out?" Lelu asked. "Thought you'd never ask!" Bulma said smiling. "Come along." Bulma took Lelu to a room, and VJ and the gang followed. Lelu stepped behind an extra thing. "Hm.... A chicken bone, and a bottle of aspirin? A sprite can? Oh my goodness, Lelu, what have you been eating?" Bulma asked. "Uh...Who knows." Lelu shrugged. "Well, an aspirin bottle? With the lid off? How many were in there?" Bulma wondered. "I don't even remember eating this stuff. I think I sleep walk... cause I don't even remember playing around with VJ!" Lelu explained. "Oh my carrot sticks!" VJ slapped his forehead. "Well I don't!" Lelu barked. "Lelu... are you serious?" Bulma asked concerned. "No" Lelu replied thinking. "Angel may not be VJ's daughter." Bulma explained. "Well, how come she can't be maybe be not MY daughter, but be VJ's?" Lelu asked thinking it was a smart question.  
  
"You gave birth to it dumb-"  
"TRUNKS BRIEFS SAY IT, and you are GROUNDED~" Bulma screeched. "I didn't plan to mom!" Chibi trunks replied. "Good." Bulma replied. "Well, I must be mistaken, cause I don't see another child, just an odd teenager..." Bulma sighed. "WHOO HOO!" Lelu said smiling. "Aw darn." Goku and angel said together. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Well, Lelu, dear, you need not to do this. It may hurt you badly." Bulma explained in consideration. Lelu looked around, and saw everyone having serious expressions on their faces. "I'm immortal. What could possibly go bad?" Lelu asked shrugging. "Getting into a coma, getting very sick, and in pain... the usual... and you can't eat a senzu bean for a natural sickness, so you won't get better.... Being immortal isn't the greatest thing Lelu; it doesn't mean you can do terrible things to your body. You still need to eat healthy, and stay healthy." Bulma explained. "I'm not doing anything bad you guys, just chill." Lelu said shrugging. She stood up, and walked to the kitchen. She took out a blue cup, and poured some milk into the cup. She then went to a cabinet and found an aspirin bottle. Bulma was about to make her move and snatch it, but Lelu disposed of it; throwing it behind her, hitting bulma in the head. The gang stood forward. "Hey guys! Where's the-"  
"Lelu, you don't need any aspirin." Bulma explained rubbing her head.  
"No, I didn't want any aspirin, I wanted-"  
"The answer is NO!" VJ explained.   
"No, I didn't want any of that, I wanted-"  
"You don't need any pain killers, hokutalelu!" Bulma snapped.   
"I didn't want any pain killers. I wanted-"  
"We are not telling you where those are, so don't bother." VJ replied.  
"Fine... I'll find it on my own." Lelu snapped.   
  
She searched the whole kitchen, in and out, in all the cabinets until she finally found what she was looking for. She opened the yellow lid, and poured red powder into her milk, and then mixed it together with a spoon. She then put a straw into the glass picked it up, took a sip, and walked past the gang. "Honestly... why you wouldn't tell me where the strawberry powder for strawberry milk was, I would not know." Lelu said in her regular monotone as she walked to her room closing the door. Angel followed her. Angel opened the door, then walked in and closed it. she then quickly ran out with a confused expression. Lelu ran out after her, snatched her, and ran back into her room closing the door. "Blood?" VJ asked trunks. They both knocked on the door before opening it. "Lelu, are you ok?" VJ asked as he looked up from the drops of blood at Lelu. Her hands were behind her back, and angel was smiling as she held a chocolate bar. "What happened?" Trunks asked, starring at Lelu. "What... do you mean?" Lelu asked. "Why is there blood everywhere?" trunks became more specific.   
  
*"Uh... uh-I-I know this... because, b-because, um..." Lelu stuttered as she thought.   
"I know why!" angel said happily. "Why?" trunks asked. "Cause she had a boo, boo!" angel replied smiling. "Are you ok?" VJ asked worried. "I'm fine. Peachy, never felt better." Lelu replied smiling. "You're still bleeding." VJ noticed the little puddle of blood behind Lelu's feet. "It's ok. I can fix it." Lelu assured them, now scoot, all three of you." Lelu explained. VJ took a hold of angel's hand, and he, she, and trunks went out the door shutting it. Lelu looked at her arms and held a paper towel to her arm. She had several slashes on her wrists, where blood bled through the paper towel. Lelu sighed as she fell onto her bed. She then went to her drawer and opened the drawer and took out a blade. She shut the door and looked at, hesitating, before she opened the drawer and put it back in. "I wanna go home." She sighed.   
  
Later, she put on a long sleeve black fuzzy shirt and a pair of dark blue pair of jeans, tied up on white boots, and pulled her hair back into a ponytail before walking into the living room. "Hey Lelu." Goku said as he flipped through the channels on the TV. Lelu sat on the couch next to him. "How yeh doin?" goku asked giving up on the TV. He tossed the remote on the table. "I'm great." Lelu explained. "Really?" Goku asked. "Yes, I'm fine, kakarott." Lelu explained irritated. "Hm, next thing he's going to ask I is something wrong..." Lelu thought. "Well, I'm not great." Goku explained. "Wha?" Lelu asked. "Ya, I'm not great. I'm hungry." Goku explained as she stood up, and jumped over the couch and walked to the kitchen. Lelu fell back onto the pillow. "You want anything? A carrot? Marshmallow? Noodles?" goku asked. "No, that's cool. Hey, where VJ, Angel, and Trunks?" Lelu asked. "Outside. Why?" goku asked. "No reason." Lelu replied as she walked outside. She saw trunks facing a tree counting. Lelu walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around.   
"What are you doing?" Lelu wondered, as she looked perplexed at trunks.   
"I'm counting."   
"Why?"   
"Because I'm playing hide and go seek with VJ and angel... do you wanna play?"   
"Hide and what?"  
"Hide and go seek. Ya know, where someone's it, and the others hide, and you have to go count to 20, and find them."   
"I've never played that before." Lelu was confused.  
  
"Wow, you sure were a deprived girl as a child. Lelu, what did you do when you were little?" trunks asked. "I did what every kid did, trained." Lelu shrugged. "You-you never hung out with friends, who played games?"   
"What do you mean? You-you saw my past trunks, did you see any friends?" Lelu asked. "Maybe you didn't want me to see. Lelu, am I your friend?"   
"I don't even know what a friend is, trunks." Lelu replied. "It's someone who will always be there for you when you're down, someone who listens to your problems, who tries to help you in need of assistance, someone who doesn't want to see you get hurt." Trunks explained. "... I guess you are my friend. You follow under all of those, huh?" Lelu asked smiling. "Lelu, you-do you wanna play?" trunks asked looking at her. "... Nah, that's ok." Lelu replied smiling. "You-you sure? I'm mean, this will be your last day as a free person. In an hour or so, you're getting married." Trunks explained. Lelu stood there. Before she could say anything, bulma came running out. "Lelu! Lelu!" she gasped for breath as she stopped in front of Lelu. she was holding a rag stained red, and had a worried look on her face. Trunks stared at the rag. "Lelu... the- madam cloey called... she- she says that- that you cant' have the wedding today. It's-it's supposed to storm, and since it is outside, it can't happen, look, the clouds are already forming. I'm so sorry..." bulma gasped. "That's cool. I wouldn't... uh; I wouldn't want it to happen and a cloudy anyways. Later would be better. Besides, everyone hasn't gotten their-those one thingies yet." Lelu shrugged. "Dresses?" bulma asked. Lelu nodded.   
  
"Well, I better go put this in the washer, although it probably won't clean Lelu..." bulma began. Lelu was about to reply, with some lie about the rag, but bulma started talking first. "When you shave, don't use that cheap one that's in the sink to shave your legs sweetie, use the one in the shower, my blue one, it can't cut you, it has this protecting thing, it's really quit nice." Bulma said smiling. "Right. Ok." Lelu replied as bulma hurried off to the house. "Shaving? I do use that blue one..." Lelu muttered to herself. She shrugged. "Well, I guess you will be free for more than a day." Trunks said smiling. "So... you wanna play?" trunks asked. "Hey trunks! How come you haven't found me yet?" angel asked as she dragged VJ out of their hiding place. "Uh, I was talking to Lelu." trunks replied. "The wedding is off." Lelu replied. "What?" angel asked heart broken? "Huh?" VJ asked confused. "But you two has to get married..." angel cried. "No, no... I-I didn't mean it like that... we can't have the wedding tonight, it's going to storm, bulma says, that-that doesn't mean we won't have it." Lelu added. "But hopefully I'll be back home before we do." Lelu told her self.  
  
*"You wanna play?" Angel asked. "Sure." Lelu replied smiling. "Great! Go hide." Trunks ordered. "Come on." VJ motioned for angel and Lelu to follow him. VJ made Lelu hide in a tree, and he took angel and him to hide somewhere else. Lelu felt stupid, but she hid her power level so trunks wouldn't "Find" her. she sat there bored as trunks walked past her. Suddenly, Lelu felt a certain urge she couldn't over come. She didn't know why, or what she was doing, but she took out a bottle of aspirin, opened the lid, and swallowed all that was in the bottle. she held the bottle and waited. She heard angel scream, and began to laugh, then suddenly, she saw VJ shoot past her, and trunks close behind. "I'm going to catch you VJ. And your going to be it!" trunks shouted. Suddenly, Lelu felt light headed. And before she knew it, she was blacking out, and falling down the tree, at which she was hidden. It was far up, and as she fell, angel stood and watch. "Mommy!" angel cried as Lelu hit the floor, the bottle of aspirin rolling away from her onto the brown leaves. Minutes later, trunks and VJ arrived. "What happened?" trunks asked angel while VJ picked Lelu up. "What is she doing to herself?" VJ wondered. "She-she fell from up there" angel gasped. Trunks picked up the bottle of aspirin. "Do you?" trunks paused.   
  
"I dunno... she- she's not acting right. Something is wrong. Come on, lets take her inside." VJ explained as they walked into the house. "Bulma!" VJ shouted in an urgent voice. "What's wrong VJ?" bulma asked poking her head out of a cabinet. "Should we tell her?" VJ asked trunks. Trunks shook his head. "Never mind." VJ replied. "What happened to Lelu?" Bulma stood up. "We--- were training, and I accidentally knocked her out." Trunks explained. "Oh, well take it easy you two... she's very stressed." Bulma said as she washed her hands at the sink. "Gotcha." VJ replied as they walked to Lelu's room. VJ sat Lelu down on her bed and stared at her perplexed. He then beckoned trunks and angel to leave, as they all left and closed the door. Hours later, Lelu woke up. See, she wasn't like regular humans, where'd they need to go to the hospital to get something to get all the pills out of her system. No... she's a sayain, with a more perplexed body system. But how more can she take, until she HAS to go to the hospital?  
  
Lelu got up and walked to the door, she tried and opened it, but it was locked. She tried kicking the door, and punching. She even tried blasting it, but nothing worked. "What's going on?" Lelu asked frustrated. She went to the window, and tried to open it. still, the same thing. After trying to blast it, she suddenly disappeared and reappeared outside of her door. It was locked, and bolted, with bulma's special anti- blasting metal, hard to destroy. "HA! Silly boys... forgot about instant transmission." Lelu muttered to herself. "Get-back-into-the-room. Get-back-into-the-room." A machine explained. Suddenly, Lelu was being blasted by make-up powder. Lelu screamed in fear and tried running down the hall. But dresses, more make-up, high heels, and cleaning things filled the halls aiming for her. Fruits and vegetables attacked her next. "STOP!" Lelu screamed frantically as she tried dodging all of the things coming towards her.  
  
*After Lelu got through the hallways, she scrambled to the bathroom. As Lelu gave a high pitch scream, it thundered, and the lights went out. Lelu toppled over a stool on her way back out to the hall. "Guys? What happened?" Lelu asked as she walked around the house looking for everybody. "Hullo? Where are you all! This-this isn't happy hour...!" Lelu's voice echoed through the house. It thundered, then lightning, lighting up the house for a split second. "Trunks? VJ? Angel? Bulma? Hello!" Lelu screamed. She lit her finger and began to walk around. She suddenly met the kitchen's drawers filled with knives. Having the urge, she took a knife. "Why am I doing this?" Lelu asked herself as she rolled up her shirt, and began to cut her arms and feeling the sensation of pain filled her body. Lelu sighed as she looked up and kept cutting through her flesh, with satisfaction. "That feels good..." Lelu thought to herself as she sat the knife down and pressed a paper cloth on her arms. "I can't take this anymore... it's-it's just not right. Being 18? Missing three years of my life? And suddenly I'm bout to get married, and I have a kid." Lelu told herself. She tossed the paper cloth into the trashcan, and picked up the crimson stained knife for another slice when VJ entered. "Lelu? What are you doing?" VJ asked as he created a energy ball with his hand for light. Lelu put her arms to her side and rolled her sleeve down before VJ could see what she was doing. "trying to figure where everyone is." Lelu replied as she cleaned off the knife and secretly put it behind her back, where her bra strap was.  
  
She never realized what she was wearing. "We were downstairs trying to fix the fuse box. I see you got out." VJ noticed. "Why did you guys lock me in there?" Lelu asked suddenly feeling anger rush over her. "Because... you are hurting yourself. You swallowed a whole bottle of pills, Lelu!" VJ explained concerned. "And?" Lelu asked.   
"You can't do that!"   
"Why not?"   
"Because. You can't! When we go back home, those will still be there. And they'll end up like my scars- where they won't leave, and they'll be there forever. Cept yours will be in your system. You'll keep having breakdowns, as if you just took 20. Don't do this to your body Lelu, we are so close to be leaving. At the perfect moment, where you wish that things would just freeze, is the moment we'll leave. It's all up to you Lelu... not me. You're the one that took us in, you're the one that took us out. Now be a sayain Lelu, and have some pride in yourself!" VJ explained.   
"You know what?" Lelu asked reaching for the knife in the back of her bra strap. "What?" VJ asked. "I don't really care." Lelu replied as she rolled up her sleeve and cut her other arm right in front of VJ. VJ ran up to Lelu and tried snatching the knife, but Lelu kept cutting her arm and getting away from him. "Lelu! don't do this! Give me that knife right now!" VJ explained. "Or what?" Lelu replied as she cut her jeans and sliced her thigh. "Or I'll get it from you. And what are you wearing?" VJ asked as the lights went on for a couple of minutes. "A pink short dress with sleeves that start at the end of your shoulders, made out of silk, nice hair, and make-up on. Wow, bulma's invention worked. I'm impressed Lelu." VJ said smiling. He tilted his head down and smiled.   
  
Lelu looked down, and realized she was wearing a short dress. She then realized what VJ was doing, and opened a drawer and threw it at VJ. she then ran to the other side of the counter. She began to cut her arms more, and her legs. VJ slowly walked towards her. "Stop this Lelu, please. I don't want to see you get hurt." VJ begged. "Aw... the prideful sayain is getting a conscience, so sweet that I'm getting cavities. I love you VJ. Honest. But because of you, and that stupid shadow lizard thing, I'm stuck in the future!" Lelu screamed. VJ stopped. "Because of you, I lost everything I worked all these years to gain. Because of meeting you, I now care; now care that I can't let you hurt yourself. This only comes once, and after this, is won't be no more. Lelu, give me that knife right now!" VJ shouted with anger. "Want it? come and get it. no make-up, dress, cleaning thing is going to stop me, nor some cell." Lelu sneered. "..." VJ said nothing. "...You don't understand what I am going through, VJ!" Lelu screamed. "I've done everything the universe has asked me at some point. I tried to get away from it in going evil, but NO! I meet trunks, but I still had darkness in me, until you popped up!" Lelu screamed. "Because of you! I am me! I am good, and I have to save the universe! You should of let me die all those times! You should of let my mind, my everything die, and let me be nothing but an existing person. But no, you saved me, and its annoying me so much!" Lelu screamed. Suddenly, VJ disappeared and reappeared behind Lelu. he grabbed her arms, held them away from her, making her drop the knife. He then twisted his leg around Lelu's so she couldn't move.   
  
VJ looked at Lelu, and Lelu looked at him. "You don't understand anything hokutalelu. You have a clouded mind, filled with twisted deficiency of life, pride, f being a sayain. you may be a sayain blood, but you don't' have the heart for it. You're just a mockery for what we sayains took pride in. you have no idea what I go through, living up to people's expectations, to Vegeta's, to my own, to my mother's. And you don't think I have pressure, you sadly mistaken." VJ explained as he kept a tight grip on Lelu, ignoring the blood that trickled from Lelu's body to the floor, staining he, and his clothing.   
  
*"Let me GO!" Lelu screamed. "Not till you calm down." VJ shouted. "...OK! I'm calm." Lelu explained as she stopped struggling. VJ let her go. Lelu fell to the floor snatching the knife and turning to face him, holding it out, pointing the tip in his direction. "Don't mess with me VJ. Not right now!" Lelu said through gritted teeth. "Do you really want to cut yourself? And give yourself pain?" VJ asked. "Why not." Lelu asked. "Why not? Then why not cut me instead of yourself. Hurt me, don't hurt yourself." VJ said holding out his arms. "I'm serious Lelu. if you have to cut something, cut my arms, not yours." VJ explained. Lelu looked at him. "Come on. you wanna relieve the pain Lelu, relieve it on me. I know how much you want to go home. I do, cause I'm right here wishing the same thing, but you cant just hurt yourself to get back. It doesn't work like that." VJ explained. Before Lelu could even think of slicing VJ's arms, she fell, but VJ caught her. The knife fell to the floor with a clank. "Lelu!" VJ gasped as he held Lelu. He fell to his knees, still holding Lelu in his arms. "Don't- let go of me." Lelu said weakly. "This is good, you're losing to much blood." VJ explained to her. "Hey, see you tomorrow. And yet another day, the same thing." Lelu whispered as she yawned. "I think I'm suffering from schizophrenia or something. I have a split personality! Heh, heh... one that's remorseful, and the other that isn't." Lelu closed her eyes and suddenly disappeared. "Lelu? Lelu?" VJ looked around. Only blood surrounded the floor where she was, and a knife on the floor. VJ stood up.   
  
"Let me GO!" Lelu screamed. "Not till you calm down." VJ shouted. "...OK! I'm calm." Lelu explained as she stopped struggling. VJ let her go. Lelu fell to the floor snatching the knife and turning to face him, holding it out, pointing the tip in his direction. "Don't mess with me VJ. Not right now!" Lelu said through gritted teeth. "Do you really want to cut yourself? And give yourself pain?" VJ asked. "Why not." Lelu asked. "Why not? Then why not cut me instead of yourself. Hurt me, don't hurt yourself." VJ said holding out his arms. "I'm serious Lelu. if you have to cut something, cut my arms, not yours." VJ explained. Lelu looked at him. "Come on. you wanna relieve the pain Lelu, relieve it on me. I know how much you want to go home. I do, cause I'm right here wishing the same thing, but you cant just hurt yourself to get back. It doesn't work like that." VJ explained. Before Lelu could even think of slicing VJ's arms, she fell, but VJ caught her. The knife fell to the floor with a clank. "Lelu!" VJ gasped as he held Lelu. He fell to his knees, still holding Lelu in his arms. "Don't- let go of me." Lelu said weakly. "This is good, you're losing to much blood." VJ explained to her. "Hey, see you tomorrow. And yet another day, the same thing." Lelu whispered as she yawned. "I think I'm suffering from schizophrenia or something. I have a split personality! Heh, heh... one that's remorseful, and the other that isn't." Lelu closed her eyes and suddenly disappeared. "Lelu? Lelu?" VJ looked around. Only blood surrounded the floor where she was, and a knife on the floor. VJ stood up.   
  
Lelu sat on the top of the roof starring into nowhere, letting the rain pour onto her skin, and blood falling to the roof. The rain cleaned her skin, and the make-up she had on washed away. "Finally..." Lelu sighed as she wiped her eyes. She was soaking wet, and yet not cold. It thundered then lightning, and Lelu hugged her knees. "I need serious help." She admitted to herself. She soon fell asleep in the rain. The next morning, it was sprinkling, Lelu woke up sneezing and coughing. She floated down to grass, and felt the wetness on her toes. She opened the screen door coughing and looked around. There was still blood stained on the floor, and the knife still laid where Lelu had dropped it. She soon looked around; the house was a mess because of her. she hasn't been much of a guest. She wiped her eyes, ran her fingers through her still wet hair and popped her bones. She then put on a white apron from the closet and tied it on. She picked up the knife, looked at it, and suddenly felt rage. She threw it at the wall above the sink. It hit with point and stood in the air, the tip in the wall. Lelu then took out a mop and mopped the kitchen in which she stained with crimson blood. She then picked up the hall, wiped the walls, cleaned the dishes, washed the windows, and vacuumed the carpet. Later, the house was sparkling clean. Lelu smiled in satisfaction as she put everything up and went to her room, put on some shorts, and a shirt with no sleeves.   
  
She then walked to the first aid room, and cleaned her cuts she created, and stitched them up with quit a struggle, but finally managed. Soon after that, Lelu took a shower, washing the redness from the rest of her body. After, she dried off and went. to the gravity room. Although she wondered where everyone was, she didn't take notice. She began an intense training. She threw a few little punches, and made a few kicks before hiring the gravity. Soon after that, she turned on little machines that began to blast her. She dodged the attacks, and fought back sending attacks to them. But soon, she had to quit, for she felt light headed and dizzy, and was filled with coughs and sneezes. She turned the gravity off, and went inside to the coolness of the fans and sat at the couch. Minutes later, she fell asleep.  
  
*Soon, the door opened in another room, and Lelu could hear a commotion. "Where do you think she is VJ? I can't find her anywhere? How bout you?" bulma asked. "Nope, I checked everywhere..." VJ replied. "I hope she's ok. She isn't at Goku's, nor any of the gang's." Trunks explained. "I want my mommy." Angel cried. "Hey, it's ok." VJ picked angel up into his arms."So she just disappeared last night, where did all that blood come from? And she got out of the cell, but the make-up thing worked?" bulma asked. "Yea, she got out, and yea, it worked. She was all perked up. The blood? I startled her, and she sliced me, thinking I was something else I guess, with the lights going off and stuff." VJ replied. "Well I can't believe that we got stuck in traffic on our way to get a new fuse, then we get home, and you tell us about Lelu... and hey, what happened to the house?" bulma asked as they all looked around. "Its'-It's-"  
"Clean." The guys said together.  
"MOMMY!" Angel cried as she ran to the living room where she saw Lelu lying on the couch still coughing and sneezing even in her sleep. "Oh my goodness! Look at her, she looks terrible!" bulma gasped. "Mommy! Mommy wake up!" angel cried as she shook Lelu. Lelu opened her eyes and then suddenly shielded her face in the cough as she coughed. She then looked back. "Hey." She coughed again "Oh my goodness Lelu!" bulma shrieked as she grabbed a Kleenex and cleaned Lelu's chin. "Your coughing blood!" "I'm-I'm (ACHOO) I'm fine. Really." Lelu explained. "Where did you go last night?" VJ asked. "The roof." Lelu sneezed. "The roof? But it was raining!" VJ argued. "I know. All night too." Lelu explained.   
  
Lelu fell onto the pillow and felt her own forehead. Bulma came over and felt Lelu's head. "Oh, you have a fever! Do you want a Tylenol?" bulma asked as she scurried off to the kitchen. "Uh...(achoo) ask- (achoo) VJ!" Lelu screamed as she sneezed. "It s'ok mommy... I will heal you up!" angel said smiling. "Why must I ask VJ if you should have a Tylenol?" bulma asked looking at VJ. "Because... I'm not good with decisions when I'm sick. I don't feel to hot... Lelu closed her eyes to rest, but suddenly banged her head on the pillow. Suddenly after that, she began to shake violently. "Mommy!" angel screamed as she fell back. VJ and trunks looked down at Lelu in panic. "W-what's wrong with her?" trunks asked. "Uh... Bulma?" VJ asked beckoned bulma to come over to them. She did in an instant. "What's wrong with her?" trunks asked. Angel began to cry. "She's having a seizer! Oh my goodness, and look at her arms and legs, they just suddenly began to bleed!" bulma gasped. "Is she going to be ok?" trunks asked. "We have to calm her down." Bulma explained. angel stood up and pat Lelu on the head. "It's ok mommy, everything's ok. Please stop shaking, your scaring me mommy!" angel cried. Lelu grasped a hold of the pillows as she kept on shaking. VJ gulped as she knelt down and gave Lelu a kiss. Lelu began to shake less, but it didn't help any. "That didn't calm her down much..." trunks noticed. "Then you try!" VJ shouted. Trunks gave Lelu a kiss. Lelu suddenly stopped shaking. "Your not cool!" VJ explained as they all looked at Lelu. a second later, Lelu opened her eyes. She jolted up screaming bloody murder and trunks caught her in his arms.   
  
She then dropped back to the floor and covered the pillow over her eyes. "That... was strange." VJ explained. "Lelu... are you ok?" VJ asked. "I'll be back, I gotta go change before my clothes get stained. Mom, maybe you should get some band aids for Lelu... she's bleeding a lot." Trunks explained as he left the room. "I wanna go home." Lelu whispered. "We will. I promise." VJ replied. "Mommy? Are you ok?" Angel asked. "Ya, I'm fine." Lelu began to cough again. "Call me when food of any sort is ready." Lelu explained as she covered herself with a blanket from the other sofa and hid her face under a pillow.   
  
As the days went by, Lelu became sicker and sicker, she kept slicing and dicing and swallowing and gulping. Soon, they had no choice but to take her to the hospital. Lelu was lying in a white bed sleeping when the doctor arrived. "Is she going to be ok?" bulma asked. Suddenly, the beeper for Lelu's heart rate beeped non stop, showing a flat line. "Oh no. She's gone into a rest!" the doctor explained as he called the nurses. "Clear!" the doctor shouted as he shocked Lelu. Nothing happened. After half an hour, they gave up. "I'm sorry you had to go through this." The doctor tilted his head down in defeat. "What?" everyone asked in surprise. "She-she cant die!" trunks choked out. "Well, she has no pulse, look at her, she's pale. She's been dead for a quite some time, but as a mental reflex it makes her seem alive." The doctor explained. "Can I go see her?" Trunks asked. The doctor nodded and left. "I'm truly sorry." He explained as he shut the door. "She cant' be dead. Can she? I mean, she's immortal for cripe sakes!" Trunks blurted. "I dunno. Maybe she wasn't immortal... just thought... ya know, we never let her have a chance to heal on her own... till now, and... she looks peaceful though." VJ explained. "It's not true!" trunks replied. "Mommy." Angel muttered.   
  
  
Minutes later she screamed and jolted upwards. Everyone jumped in surprise and stared at the breathing Lelu. "She's? ALIVE!" chibi said happily. "Are you ok?" Trunks asked. Lelu grabbed trunks' arms and trunks held her arms. "I-I had this really freaky dream! Me and-and VJ went to the future, and we were getting married, and I was pregnant, and kraken was already destroyed, and you were still 16, and... then I had a girl, and her name is angel, trunks... and her father is VJ but it was just a dream. A freaky one at that... then I... nah, I wont tell you that part... but then one night, I went in the rain, and got very sick, then I cleaned the house for no reason, and ended up on the couch and then I had a seizure or somethin and then- AHHHHHHHH!" Lelu screamed as she stared at Angel. "It-it wasn't a dream... I'm still here." Lelu said in a disappointing voice. She looked up at VJ. he had smacked his over his eyes and was groaning. The others all looked confused. "Uh... I'm hallucinating." Lelu lied. "Well. She is immortal." Chibi explained smiling. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 10  
  
The doctor came back, and Lelu acted like she was dead again. "May I ask why she has so many cuts? And such a high pain killer level? Is she a overdose and a cutter?" the doctor asked. "She... has a mental illness." VJ explained. "Yes, I'm very sorry." The doctor replied. "Well, that's great, you tried your best, but we have to go now." Bulma explained as she looked at Lelu. Minutes later, they went home, lying about taking Lelu's dead body to her father. So VJ held Lelu in his arms, as she dangled unconscious, and they headed home. Lelu woke up and looked around. They were home, and they were all looking at her. "I wanna get married right now." VJ explained. "Can you handle it?"   
"Great. Come on, we don't need clothes to unite our... love... so come on." Lelu explained smiling. Bulma smiled and called the priest. The priest came, and Lelu walked down the little isle. She smiled in her outfit she was wearing now, and met VJ and the end. They said all their vows, and was inches away from kissing when angel tugged on Lelu. they stopped and looked at angel. "I love you mommy, daddy..." angel cried. "It's ok." Lelu replied. VJ picked angel up, and as they were a centimeter away from kissing, something flashed, and they ended up where they were before Lelu disappeared and reappeared in the room. Lelu pushed VJ and the surprising angel in VJ's arms to the ground and got blasted to a tree. Her cuts from her arms began to bleed as Lelu got up. "We-we're home!" Lelu said smiling as she ignored Kraken. "And... and Angel's here?" Lelu gasped, she suddenly was clawed by kraken in the chest. "MOMMY!" angel screamed. "Who are you?" Kraken asked as he looked at angel. "Your... back!" VJ explained in horror. "Vegeta's body is now mine to own." Kraken hissed. He was in his dragon form once more. "Get her out of here VJ!" Lelu screamed in pain. "Not without you!" VJ replied, still holding angel. "GET HER OUT OF HERE YOU ANNOYING BIMBO!" Lelu screamed in anger and pain.  
  
"Who is that little brat?" Kraken hissed. "I'm part of the little sayain girl variety! You lizard! Leave my mommy alone!" angel snapped showing courage. "Your kid?" Kraken looked at Lelu. Lelu weakly nodded and created a kai blast shooting it at kraken. Kraken shot backwards and his claw came out, letting blood freely flow down her body. Lelu sighed. "I think I'm addicted to getting really hurt or something..." Lelu explained to herself as she ran to VJ and they all shot off as fast as they could. They shot up towards the tower where corin and dende lived. Lelu and VJ shot another blast together, and knocked Kraken out as they flew off.   
  
They made their way and landed on Dende's over look gasping for breath. "I'm... I'm... 15 again!" Lelu said smiling. "Yea... you looked better as a 18 year old though." VJ said smiling. Lelu slapped VJ in the chest and looked around. "You guys, are you ok?" Trunks suddenly came into view. "Yea... we're great." Lelu said still gasping for breathe. "mommy... I'm hungry." Angel suddenly explained. "...Mommy?" Trunks asked way confused. "I can't believe she came back with us... this is really freaky... what are we going to do?" Lelu asked VJ. "What's going on?" Trunks asked confused. "You know the time forbidden zone?" VJ asked. trunks nodded. "We ended up there, went to the future, Lelu had angel here... and... she came back with us." VJ explained. "Here, take this, your bleeding badly." Trunks handed Lelu a bean, which she ate. Her wound on her chest stopped bleeding, and soon disappeared, but the ones on her arms and legs didn't disappear. "I don't understand, why aren't those leaving? And who's the dad?" Trunks asked. "Because... I did these, and... VJ's the dad." Lelu explained. Trunks looked heart broken. "Are you serious?" Trunks asked. "No. She's not." VJ replied. "I'm not? Then... your right." Lelu replied. "Well, who is the father?" trunks asked. "I dunno." Lelu replied. "You don't know? And you had a child?" trunks asked. Lelu nodded. "I can't believe you Lelu... I wanted you to be happy, and you repay me with a kid and you have no idea who the father is?" trunks asked. "She's not my real mommy, trunks." Angel explained. "I'm not?" "She's not?" "What?" VJ, trunks, and Lelu said together. Angel shook her head. "I'm... I'm... mommy adopted me." Angel explained. "Yea... I did, I found her, er, she found me, and she was alone, and so she called me mummy, and... well, I'm her mum now..." Lelu explained glancing over at VJ who just shrugged. "And I made daddy my daddy, cause you were my god daddy, and my best friend, and-- everything. Please don't be mad." Angel begged. "Great... now, lets get food." Lelu said. "Lelu!" trunks started.  
  
"I so suddenly don't feel to well." Lelu said as she fell to the floor.   
  
"Lelu! get up." Trunks explained as he walked away. Lelu groaned as she got on her knees and hands and began to crawl towards trunks, which was walking to the gang. VJ scooped angel into his arms, and followed Lelu. "We were just about to help you guys." Goku explained as he saw Lelu. "Oh... who's the cute little girl VJ is holding?" Goku asked looking at angel. "Great uncle kakarott!" angel said smiling. She jumped out of VJ's arms and jumped into goku's. "Great uncle? Huh?" goku asked confused. "She's... uh... she's our daughter." VJ explained as he pointed from himself to Lelu. "Wha?" goku asked looking at trunks. "Yea... same thing over here." Trunks muttered. "Hey, I didn't chose the future, I just lived it the way the forbidden zone made it!" Lelu snapped. "You went in the forbidden zone?" piccolo asked. "Ya... by accident." Lelu shrugged. "Wow, you got back. That's really good for your fighting skills. And everything else, accomplishing everything... with minor difficulties I see." Piccolo explained as he looked at Lelu's arms. "...Should of seen the other junk she was doin..." VJ muttered. "What did she do, VJ?" piccolo asked. "Wha? I-I didn't say anything..." VJ explained. "What else did she do? You said that, I have really good ears." Piccolo explained. "Nothing, she-she did nothing." VJ explained getting nervous. "Look kid, I better not find out anything happened in that world... I have my ways in finding out, and if I find out that you let her hurt herself, or anything like that, I will kill you myself." Piccolo started on VJ.  
  
"He thinks of Lelu as his daughter or niece or somethin... you two weren't the only ones that went in there... we all did, but some of us got a glimpse of the past that Lelu here..." Goku paused, looked at Lelu, and smiled. "We suddenly found out she has the power to make people forget, making piccolo forget that he raised Lelu when she was little for some quite time." goku explained. "But when she left, she made him not remember her, to not make anyone sad for her leaving." Gohan added. "Now why would you think that?" Lelu said getting a bit nervous as well. "What she is hiding for us is for good purposes, kakarot. For she is the one that shall have to choose. And if people know all of her secrets, they shall manipulate her in choosing, which is not aloud. Demons have really good hearing, and hopefully, they didn't hear you guys talk about making earthlings forget things..." Vegeta explained. "But I don't have the power to make people forget!" Lelu explained. Vegeta walked up to Lelu and pressed his thumb to Lelu's forehead. Air shot everywhere, Lelu's hair began to flow backwards, and then she suddenly shot to the wall cracking it. Vegeta fell to his knees holding his throat grasping for breath. Trunks went over and helped Lelu up.   
  
"What happened?" VJ asked helping Vegeta to his knees. "That-that little brat over there is- she... she wouldn't let me into her mind... and- she... she made herself forget she had that power, which rare few sayains has... and the sayains who have the technique may not know of it, or doesn't' know how to use it. but hokutalelu here, did know..." Vegeta explained. "for all I know, kakarot could know how to use it." Vegeta explained. "He didn't just try and read my mind." Lelu spoke, spitting blood from her mouth. "What do you mean?" goku asked confused.  
  
*You should be a little bit careful next time you read someone's mind, bub..." Lelu grinned. "What is are you talking about?" everyone was confused. "She's right..." VJ suddenly realized it. "Right about what?" trunks asked. Vegeta glanced down at angel, and suddenly, grabbed her and shot off. "ANGEL!" Lelu screamed as she shot up, but a foot ff the ground, she came plummeting down hard. "MOMMY!" angel screamed. "Vegeta!" goku shouted. "That's not Vegeta... that's kraken." VJ explained. VJ suddenly shot upwards, and Lelu grabbed on VJ's foot and shot up with him hanging on. "Lelu! What are you doing?" VJ asked. "I'm coming along." Lelu explained. The others shot up and followed. "You're going to make me fall!" VJ explained. "Here." Trunk was behind Lelu, and he put his hands on the upper part of Lelu's arms. "Let go." He explained. Lelu let go, and VJ shot off faster than over, while trunks and Lelu sunk down a bit, then shot off again. "He's going to fast!" trunks explained. "Go on ahead, we'll catch up!" Lelu explained to the gang. They all nodded and shot forward after VJ. "Trunks... I know what's going on... I'm to heavy. So I'm going to make you drop me, and then your going to shoot off after them and find angel ok?" Lelu asked. "What? Are you for real?" trunks asked. "Yea, I am." Lelu replied as she looked down to see a large body of water. "It's water for cripe sakes trunks! I'm not going to drown!" Lelu screamed. "But... how will we find you afterwards? I cant' sense your power level." Trunks explained. "That's because kraken stole all of my energy!" Lelu explained.   
  
"No wonder you couldn't fly..." trunks explained. "You'll find me. Trust me." Lelu said smiling. "Love ya." She kissed her hand, then smacked her palm on trunks' lips. The surprised trunks lost his grip, and Lelu fell downwards, from 100 feet in the air. "Lelu!" trunks shouted as he shot downward. "YOU IDIOT! Go after Vegeta!" Lelu screamed. Trunks hesitated, before gulping and shooting forward. "HE listened... whaaaa!" Lelu screamed as she hit the water with a massive force and washed soon onto the beach spitting out water on the way. Lelu stood up. "I'm drenched... I can't move in this." Lelu explained still noticing the dress she had. So, Lelu had to do some things before she went after kraken. She found a cave that had leather clothes. Lelu changed into a Tarzan outfit. But one that looked like Jane. She had to look native to surprise Vegeta, in everyway. Maybe he'll grab her for dinner or somethin... she put on a bear claw necklace and a bear claw bracelet and anklet. She then painted her face with a blue mark. Her tattoos she had brought back memories, for she could see them easily. "Wow... my belly button is annoying... no wonder I always were regular shirts... hm..." Lelu thought as she saw a belly ring in her belly button.   
  
Lelu clicked around the piece of metal in her mouth. This is the first time she ever really bothered with it. "This outfit must have some sort of power or somethin. Cause now I have a good seeing distance, and can hear really better now." Lelu told herself. "I'm becoming wild!" Lelu shouted as she grabbed the long pole with a dagger and the end and charged through the forest. She jumped over trees, and slid down hills and climbed up trees. She could hear angel cry, and kraken's hissing. But he still didn't hear VJ or the others. "What if he already destroyed them?" Lelu thought.   
  
*She kept running at full speed, her toes squishing through the mud paths. Lelu finally slowed down and began to walk as he saw kraken in Vegeta's form still holding Angel. "Let me go!" angel screamed. "Calm down kid. I'm not going to kill you... not yet at least." Vegeta muttered. "When my mommy comes, she's going to kick you-"  
"You sure have a big mouth for suck a little girl, angel. I have plans for you yet. See knowing VJ, and knowing your... mother... they will both be here soon." Kraken explained looking around. "But until they do... I must get ready. I am going to emit a sphere called an empty dragonball. And by that, I shall destroy it, but the only way I can destroy the dragonball, is to destroy the purest of hearts. And you seem to have a pure heart child. Yes, your mother did have one, but if she was mortal, I'd think she wouldn't risk her life. Now would she? She didn't want to hurt people, cause it would hurt her. she's only a mere weakling without power now. And so fourth, you shall be the one I kill to discrete me from being a slave to the dragonball." Kraken explained. "you don't know my mommy you big oaf! She would sacrifice her life for any of us. Even a bad person like you!" angel screamed. "Are you so sure of that?" kraken asked. "Ya." Angel replied as she kicked Vegeta's leg. "ANGEL!" VJ shouted as he finally arrived. "Ah, one arrives. And where's your lovely princess?" kraken asked. "Princess?" VJ asked. "Er.... Where's your lovely friend, hokutalelu?" Kraken asked again. "What do you mean princess?" VJ asked. "Never mind. She should of told you. And why should I?" kraken asked. "What did you do to her earlier?" VJ asked.  
  
"Why I stripped her power of course." Kraken replied in an obvious voice.   
  
"Why?" VJ asked. "Well... I need someone to kill that's pure to destroy the dragonball... and angel here is my new victim. Unless you want to play a game with hokutalelu of course. I mean you are going to have to choose. Lose Lelu... lose angel. Both ways you lose. Besides... will Lelu even sacrifice her life for someone? She's just a selfish pedestrian... think; she wouldn't hurt anyone because it would hurt HER back. She didn't care before that. And yet, you believe she has the will to sacrifice her own life if she was mortal?" kraken asked. "Well? Do you? Here, let me help you out." Kraken explained as he suddenly stretched his hand, and grabbed Lelu by the neck and sent her to the wall and chained her down to a tree. "Lelu!" VJ shouted. "MOMMY!" angel cried. Kraken through angel next to Lelu and chained her to a tree as well. "Now hokutalelu... why on earth would you be wearing those clothes? The fire's light reflected that metal from your navel... flashed in my eyes... and those piercing look, you weren't going to attack... were you?" Kraken asked. "I was just having a fun time with a native..." Lelu explained. "Oh really? How sweet... and when did you get this thing?" Vegeta asked taking a hold of Lelu's belly ring. "Some bimbo in acuracteirna a few years back... but you do forget some things. But you'd know wouldn't you?" Lelu asked.   
  
"So that was you... you looked so different back then... what happened?" kraken asked. "I saw you." Lelu replied. "Haha, you're a very unique person hokutalelu, a very precious one at that. I remember you from long ago, like a millennia ago... when the last one died. It's soon to choose another, is this child that you bared going to be the new one?" kraken asked letting go of Lelu's belly ring and touching angel's chin. "Wait... what?" VJ asked. "Lelu has been alive for a millennia almost... her time is almost over... a millennia is almost done. Ha, you've been used to bare the next child." Kraken explained. "I remember it well... Lelu here was the one who helped the kais trap me a millennia ago. But then she was reborn half a millennia later... for she already used half of her life to trap me, so she could only use the second half of a millennia for the rest... and here she is once more. And she forgot me. How could you? I'm such a charming thing, who would want to?" kraken replied. "This is way off." VJ admitted. "This is boring..." Lelu sighed. She tried to free her arms from the rope, but she couldn't. "So Lelu... do you dare to take the challenge?" kraken asked as he let go of angel, and put his cold fingers on Lelu's belly ring again. "Boy, must have been desperate to choose Vegeta's body..." Lelu muttered. Kraken hissed and pulled the belly ring out. Lelu screamed and jerked as blood began to drip down.  
  
"Lelu!" VJ didn't move. "Now you're a smart lad you are..." Kraken explained. suddenly, Lelu kicked kraken as hard as he could, and Vegeta grabbed her foot, and pulled her. he threw her to VJ slamming her into him. They both flew to the floor. "To save your daughters life. Make Lelu mortal." Kraken snapped. VJ looked at Lelu, and Lelu looked back and shrugged. "How can you do that?" Kraken asked. "You say I can, and she will. Then she shall have to prove, then, angel will not die." Kraken explained. "Then I'll be the one dead." Lelu explained to herself. "See!? She is selfish." Kraken hissed. "She seems not be very certain she can win to anyone as a mortal... shall you prove me wrong hokutalelu?" kraken asked. "Ya know what? You are annoying me... and your stupid manipulating words... say all the trash you want, I don't really care." Lelu replied. "So you are scared of being mortal?" kraken grinned.   
  
"You're doing it again! Geesh..." Lelu explained as she stood up. "Ah... scared to admit it eh?" kraken asked. "Yes... I am scared. Ok? I'm very scared... OK? Geesh." Lelu replied. "your not scared." Angel screamed. Lelu stared at her. "Turn me into a mortal." Lelu sighed. "Ya! Mommy is going to save me." Angel said happily. "Are you sure about this?" Lelu asked VJ. "Huh? You're the one going mortal." VJ explained. "Ya... but I won't be the same." Lelu explained. "What do you mean?" VJ asked. but before Lelu could replied, kraken screamed. A gust of black mist shot from kraken's mouth, and shot at full speed towards Lelu. some of it went through her body, and part around her body. Lelu's eyes dilated as VJ stood back in horror. Lelu screamed in pain as her skin went pale, and the black mist encircled Lelu. "What are you doing to her?" VJ gasped. "I'm taking her immortality away." Kraken hissed. Angel began to cry. Lelu rose and her feet dangled, her big toe barely touching the ground. The others finally appeared, as Lelu screamed louder and looked up as a bright light blinded everyone. VJ had to shield his eyes from the brightness. When the light died Lelu stood on her legs starring at her hands. She looked very well different, and her necklace was no longer in her. it was cracked and lying on the floor. Lelu scooped it up and looked at it. "...This should be the most fun I've ever had." Lelu muttered as she tied the necklace around her neck.  
  
"Lelu?" VJ asked. "I prefer hoku thanks." Lelu replied as she brushed her skirt off. "So this is the one who killed all those innocent people without remorse." Kraken wondered. "And you must be the annoying lizard that's getting on my nerves... let the kid go." Lelu explained. "Ah... very egotistical." Kraken chuckled. "Sounds like you, VJ." he added. "She isn't the same." VJ thought to himself as he looked at the new Lelu in horror. "now we see who shall die!" kraken shouted as he began to yell. Wings spouted from Vegeta's back, and fur surrounded his body. He began to grow, fangs shot from his mouth, and his eyes grew red and glowing. Kraken screeched as he smacked VJ with his tail. Lelu tried blasting him, but nothing happened. Lelu began to jump up and down. "What are you doing?" VJ asked getting up. "I-I... I don't have any energy!" Lelu explained. "WHAT?" VJ asked. Lelu nodded. "This isn't good. He's a scumbag liar if you ask me." Lelu explained crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Ka-Me-Ha-me-"  
"That's Vegeta!" VJ warned. "WHAT?!" goku shouted as he stopped with his kamehameha wave. "How are we supposed to destroy it?" gohan asked. "We can't, unless we kill Vegeta in the process or use the dragaball." VJ explained looking around. Lelu walked over to angel and unlocked her. "Mommy!" angel cried. "Hey, it's ok." Lelu replied picking angel up.   
  
"You belong to me now hokutalelu!" Kraken hissed. "Since when?" Lelu barked. "Since I took your soul!" Kraken began to cackle. "I KNEW HE'D DO SOMETHIN STUPID!" Lelu screamed in anger and frustration.   
  
"HAHHAHAHAHA!" kraken cackled. "I'm sorry." VJ explained. "It's not your fault... it's no one's..." Lelu shrugged. "You seem not all hurt about this." Goku noticed. "Hey... always look on the bright side." Lelu explained smiling. "What bright side? You have no soul!" Trunks explained. "I can never get hurt... from love, pain, happiness being broke... I have no emotions." Lelu replied sitting angel down. "How comforting." VJ muttered. "All you have now is anger," he added. "So of course you wouldn't sacrifice your life now..." he added. Lelu shot VJ a piercing look. "Why is it that your always the one that gets in this stuff? Trunks asked. "We shall soon rule this world together!" kraken hissed. "Ya right!" Lelu barked. "What? You defy me? I own you!" kraken replied. "No... you own my soul, my body is my own free will. My mind is of free will. You can kill that soul for all I care. Whoops... better put in note, that I really don't know, for I don't care." Lelu explained. "so, you won't care if I do this!" kraken hissed as he sent a wave of air towards the Z fighters, pounding them to the ground. "DADDY!" angel screamed as she tried to run towards them, but Lelu grabbed a hold. "Stop that." Lelu explained.  
  
"So you do care?" Kraken asked as he did it again. "I guess. Just stop!" Lelu explained. Kraken did it once more, sending them lower into the ground, knocking them out. But VJ still held on. He stood up, and looked at him. "You defy me, and I defy your friend's trust in you!" kraken hissed. Kraken soon created a black ball in his paw, and looked at Lelu. "I shall kill you now, and you shall see what death is finally like hokutalelu. "NO!" VJ shouted as he jumped in front of Lelu as it hit him instead of Lelu. "DADDY!" angel cry as she fell to the floor. VJ kept standing. "Why are you risking your life for me? You fool!" Lelu snapped. "Because..." VJ replied. "You full! You shall kill both your and her life!" kraken hissed. He shot an energy wave at VJ again. VJ shot backwards, but soon stood up. Every blast, he was closer to Lelu. "I shall kill you if you do not step down!" kraken explained. "I will never step down, not till I kill you." VJ explained. "I won't let you hurt Lelu no more!" he added. "Get out of the way, you're going to get yourself killed!" Lelu screamed. "As long as you will live." VJ explained as he looked at Lelu. his scars freely bleeding. ""This shall be the end!" kraken shouted as he created a huge ball and shot towards VJ. But Lelu pushed VJ away and took the force.   
  
"Lelu!" VJ shouted. "Lelu?" Kraken asked. Lelu flew backwards, shredding her outfit, and opening her cuts to bleed freely, and created new wounds. "YEEYOWWWWW!" Lelu screamed in pain. "She is not dead?" kraken asked confused. VJ stumbled over to Lelu. she didn't move. VJ stood up, and grabbed the dragaball and shouted with all his might from kraken to return. Kraken hissed but nothing happened. "I have killed a pure being, VJ. it's of no use." Kraken explained. "NO!" VJ shouted. "KA-ME-HA-Me-HAAAAA!" VJ shouted with all his might, making a strong energy wave attacking Kraken. Suddenly, Lelu got up, and looked around. She looked around. "That was to short of a sleep..." Lelu thought. She stood up. "Lelu?" VJ shouted as he looked away and saw Lelu stand. "VJ!" Lelu screamed as a blast shot down piercing threw VJ's heart. "NO!"   
  
Lelu ran to VJ and caught hm before he hit the ground. He began to shake uncontrollably. "I thought I lost you." VJ explained weakly. "VJ... Why did you sacrifice your life for me? It's me VJ, Lelu. The annoying, uncaring, bad, hated-"  
"Most amazingly, astounding wonderful girl- woman, that I've ever known... I'm not an idiot, I know how the world works, but I'm too involved now. You jump, I jump remember?" VJ asked. "I couldn't let you die..."   
"VJ. I still don't understand... I was never there for you, and yet, you were always there for me. I'm not meant to be protected, or to survive" Lelu explained.   
"You must promise me--, t-that.. you won't-won't give up, no matter... what happens, promise me now Lelu." VJ shuddered.  
"I promise." Lelu replied, tears filling her eyes.  
"And never let go of that promise"  
"I'll never let go, VJ. I'll never let go." Lelu whispered.  
  
"Daddy." Angel cried. "Ah, how sweet. I'm getting cavities." Kraken hissed. Lelu stood up. Angel stood up as well. "You are going to pay you pocko!" angel screamed. She turned super sayain. "Oh my goodness." Lelu gasped. "This is for my family!" she screamed. She disappeared, and reappeared in front of kraken grabbing the jar that held a silver mist and disappeared again, reappearing where she was before.  
  
*"You can't leave me now, VJ. Not now that I have a new life. You still have a family back home, here, everywhere you go." Lelu thought as she took the jar. "You open that, and you can never retain VJ's life." Kraken explained as he turned into VJ. "Give me the jar, and I shall bring him back to life." Kraken explained. Lelu walked over to kraken, and drew a line with her foot, then setting the jar behind her. "Want? Get it." Lelu explained. Kraken was about to push Lelu out of the way to retrieve the jar, but Lelu wrapped her arms around kraken and hugged him. "Vegeta... I know we haven't been the best of friends... but I know you can hear me. Don't let him control over you. You're stronger than he is, and he knows it, you know it, I know it. let me free you, let me help my friends, you, let my free you to prove me worthy to you, as the last sayain female, let me have your pride, let me have your approval, as prince of the sayain race, let me behold the truth of the sayain race, the light at which you keep growing within your own pride, please let me free you." Lelu whispered. a single tear fell from Lelu. it fell down, and it grew brighter and brighter. Angel was coming nearer and nearer holding the dragaball. Kraken hissed as blackness came from Vegeta, and shot into the ball. It surged with electricity as it grew black, and angel dropped it. Vegeta fell into Lelu's arms.   
  
"You have proved me well, hokutalelu." Vegeta muttered as he blacked out. Lelu sat Vegeta down and picked up the jar. She opened it, and silver mist engulfed Lelu with a sensation of warmth. It shot through Lelu's body, around her, made her hair sway and move, Lelu closed her eyes as the mist son disappeared and Lelu opened her eyes. "Mommy?" angel asked. Lelu fell to the ground next to Vegeta. "Go... go get the bag from kakarot, and give everyone a sensu bean to revive them." Lelu explained as her eyes rolled backwards, and she blacked out next to Vegeta.   
  
*Angel got the back from goku and looked in. she handed a bean to all the z fighters, then went to trunks and gave him one. She then went to VJ, and gave him one. "Come on daddy, wake up." Angel begged as she hurried over to Vegeta and Lelu. She gave Vegeta one, then Lelu. "Whoa... what happened?" krillian asked as he rubbed his head waking up. "Who is this chick?" chibi trunks asked as he and Goten woke up and stared at angel. Angel giggled. "I'm angel." She giggled again. "Hello. Please to meet you. I'm Goten." Goten said smiling. "And you must be trunks. Dwarf trunks!" angel chimed. "I'm taller that you. Callin me a dwarf." Trunks muttered. Angel laughed again. "Is everyone ok?" goku asked as everyone else woke up. "I'm fine, you?" gohan asked. "Ya. Piccolo?" goku asked. "Ya... trunks?" piccolo asked. "I'm great... VJ?" trunks asked. "My head..." VJ groaned. "He's fine..." trunks replied as he looked over to Lelu. "Lelu?"   
Trunks crawled over to Lelu and Vegeta. Vegeta woke up lazily and looked around. "I am such a fool. If it wasn't for hokutalelu, I'd be dead." Vegeta explained as he sat up and looked at Lelu. "Mommy?" angel asked. "What's wrong with her? I gave her a bean!" angel was close to shedding tears.   
  
"I shall be back." Vegeta explained as he picked Lelu up into his arms. "All of you go to capsule corps, we shall be there shortly." Vegeta explained as he shot off into the setting sun. "Do you think that kraken is still in him?" Trunks asked VJ. "I don't know. But I don't want to take any chances..."   
He shot up after Vegeta. Trunks followed. "Go to cap, we'll call if we need you guys!" trunks hollered. Vegeta finally stopped at a mountain. He got to the top, and laid Lelu down on the dirt. "What's he doing?" Trunks asked as they finally got to him. Vegeta began to speak in the sayain tongue.   
  
"Awake" he shouted. "What'd he say?" trunks whispered. "Awake." VJ replied. "AWAKE!" VJ shouted. "Same thing." VJ explained. Lelu still slept. "I ORDER YOU TO AWAKE HOKUTALELU!" Vegeta roared. "Awake hokutalelu this instant." Vegeta said in English. "What did he say?" VJ asked. trunks looked at VJ. "Nah, I'm playing... is Lelu dead?" VJ asked. "Nah... she's a survivor. She's probably playing or something." Trunks shrugged. "Vegeta..." a woman's voice said. "What?" Vegeta looked around. A lovely woman with glittering green eyes, fair skin, rosy lips, long black hair and a tail appeared above Lelu, several inches behind her. "Z-zen...obia..." Vegeta gasped. "Lelu's mom?" trunks asked. "That's Lelu's mom?" VJ asked. Trunks nodded, his eyes were wide. "She's gorgeous." VJ complimented. Trunks only nodded, his mouth hanging open. VJ glanced over and shut it. "Oh... heh, heh. Oops." Trunks said as he stared at what was going on.   
"Yes Vegeta, it is I. Zenobia. It has been a long time, hasn't it?" Zenobia asked. her voice was fair. "She looks sorda like Lelu." VJ noticed. "Yea.. but she's dead." Trunks replied. "Yes... it has been long. A little to long, for I have moved on, and I have a child, and a human wife." Vegeta explained.   
  
"...And you love them." Zenobia explained. "...Yes." Vegeta replied as he stared at the floor. "You don't have to be ashamed Vegeta. No matter what happens, I shall always love you." Zenobia explained. Vegeta looked up at her. "My daughter, hokutalelu... I am so proud." Zenobia explained as she looked down at Lelu. "You should be too, Vegeta..." Zenobia smiled. "What do you mean?" Vegeta asked. "She's really your daughter." Zenobia explained. "What?" Vegeta asked. "WHAT?!" VJ and Trunks asked together. "No... she isn't but she saved your life, and she always looked up to you as a father, as she does to kakarot." Zenobia explained. VJ and trunks sighed with relief, Then shot a piercing glare at one another. "I don't understand... I have always been neglecting to her, rude, uncaring, wanting her to be dead, and here she is." Vegeta explained. "Vegeta... Lelu will never be dead, even if she is mortal... for everyone will never forget her. Like she and you won't forget me. Her spirit will live on..." zenobia explained. "So she is dead." Vegeta explained. "No. She's not. It's rather funny actually... she got kicked off of snake way... and out of king kai's... for she did the greatest thing a warrior could do... sacrifice her life, sacrifice her immortality and soul, and free you, as just a human with no power, no energy. She survived, as a pedestrian." Zenobia explained. "They retrieved her soul, that was in the jar, she broke it, and mist over powered her, her soul chose to stay in her body rather than go to the sprit world, something nothing has ever happened... and plus, the world still needs her, the universe still needs her, you still need her, all the evil does too... for she is now pure..." Zenobia explained.  
  
"Got kicked out form king kai's... now that's a first." Trunks smiled. "Yea... so what happens now?" VJ asked. "Hokutalelu. Your body awaits you." Zenobia shouted. There was a bright light, then suddenly, they all heard voices. "But king Kai! I promise not annoy bubbles and Gregory! And I'll take longer trips in retrieving bubbles! I'll even laugh less on your jokes! But I want some more food before have to come back, this is going to be the last time I see you, cause they said I'd have to get my immortality back cause it's stuck in my soul! And your really fun!" Lelu explained. "I don't care Lelu! your too annoying! More annoying than goku, and you don't even need any help or training, your already 5 times stronger than goku after he came here! I don't' even see how you died! Even if you had no energy! That beats me!" king kai shouted. "I wanted to see other places! I wanted to see you, what about east kai, she needs a chick to train!" Lelu explained. "Lelu! Go away!" king kai shouted as he pushed Lelu out of a slit in the air. "NO!" Lelu screamed as she struggled not to be kicked out. Everyone watched puzzled as Lelu and king kai quarreled.   
  
*Lelu finally lost and was floating in mid air looking at her body. Her hair flowed around, shining clean, and she looked fuzzy, with a white aura around her. she had beautiful long wings with soft feathers, she also had her regular windbreaker on and boots. "Wow... now she's hot as an angel... only if she get some other clothes on..." VJ explained. "Yea... she is- HEY!" Trunks snapped. "King kai!" Lelu begged as she looked around. "Lelu..." Zenobia said sternly. "Ok, ok... but I'm going to be hungry!" 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 9  
  
W-What? But why? Freely?" trunks asked. "Yea... to save me." VJ said in a soft voice. "You moron! You let her do this!" Trunks shouted with anger. "Please! We have to do something to get kraken out of her." VJ explained. "She said her necklace could help us. But... what's the secret behind it. Do you know?" VJ asked. Trunks shook his head. Suddenly, Lelu screamed and VJ jumped back. Lelu floated to the air and opened her eyes and grinned. Her eyes were icy and cold looking, and her skin was pale now. "Excellent... she reminds me of a young kasumi if I don't say so myself." Kraken hissed. "Get out of Lelu and choose another host!" trunks yelled in anger. "I like this one, very comfortable..." kraken explained turning around. "Is there anyway to get him out of her?" trunks asked. "Yes. There is, one of them, is to destroy her." VJ explained. "Well, how bout an alternative?" trunks asked. "Wait! Suck her energy, that will suck his, and she can have a chance to kick him out." VJ explained. "But she's the only one who has the shadow bolt things, that can do that. "No... there's one outside, trunks. Maybe her necklace can create the sucking energy. Its worth a shot." VJ explained. "Right." Trunks replied running off. "Yes. Go get your friends, this should all be fun." Kraken explained.   
  
Trunks came back with a dark blue stick that Lelu had made, but was thrown to the ground. Trunks handed it to VJ, and put the chain around the blade, which immediately began to glow brighter, and brighter. VJ then aimed it at Kraken, in Lelu's body. "Give me your best shot kid." Kraken explained. "No prob. I'm sorry Lelu." VJ explained as he held the necklace and threw the blade. It stabbed Lelu in the shoulder, and kraken began to hiss. He screamed, and Lelu fell to the floor. Kraken then wisped out of Lelu, who fell to the floor unconscious. "I don't understand! How can this be? That was a mere attack, this should of not had happened? Don't worry kid, I shall return, and when I do, your father and that girl are going to be mine." Kraken hissed before he disappeared into the light. Trunks ran to Lelu's side. "Geesh, how many times is she going to get hurt?" trunks asked concerned. "Hm... that's a curse of an immortal I suspect..." VJ shrugged. As trunks picked Lelu up, he walked to his room and sat her down. "I'll be back, I'm going to go get a senzu bean." Trunks explained. it was now sun setting, and VJ looked down at Lelu. He put her necklace in her hand, and closed it. "What's your secret hokutalelu? That makes you so special? How you could rid of kraken within yourself? How? I want to know? Are you really the one that can rid of all evil? Or are you some hoax trying to get attention?" VJ asked Lelu. she didn't respond. "... Hang on Lelu..." VJ sighed as he sat down in trunks' desk chair and stared at the sleeping Lelu.   
  
Trunks came back later with a bean, in which he sat on the table. "I have to go with the others to go get ready to fight kraken. Stay here until she wakes up, and then give her the bean. It will work better that way. Trunks explained walking out the door. Lelu soon begin to dream.. she screamed out loud, startling VJ, with her cries of help. He tried waking her, but she wouldn't budge.   
  
"No... no, stop it. Noooo." Lelu mumbled. She found her self in a deserted battleground alone. Then suddenly, the supreme kai, as long with the other kais appeared before Lelu. Lelu looked at them. "What do you guys want?" Lelu gasped. She was bleeding, and tears fell down her eyes. "Don't cry hokutalelu, and please don't' be scared. You out of all things must be the bravest, for you shall rid of all the evil in this universe that we cannot." The supreme kai explained. "I don't care. Why can't I just be a regular teenage?" Lelu asked. "Because, it is impossible now." He explained. "Why?" Lelu wondered out load. "I cannot say, but you shall be judged Lelu. And this necklace shall be the judge. It shall protect you from evil forces, but never take it off. No evil should be able to go into your body, unless you let it. then the necklace shall be useless on you, but not to someone who wants to help you, if you let them. You are a precious stone hokutalelu, and we don't want to lose you. Please understand." The supreme kai begged.   
  
"it's not fair." Lelu explained. "Tentatio-onis per" the supreme kai said as a necklace appeared on Lelu's neck. "as you should know, that was of your mothers... now she wishes you to wear it." the supreme kai explained. "Now we must go." He added as they all disappeared.   
  
"NO! Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!" Lelu screamed. VJ jerked his head looking at Lelu. "No, I don't want to be alone, please don't leave me. Please..." Lelu begged jerking her head back and fourth and squeezing the sheets.  
  
*"What do I do?" VJ asked a bit panicky. "Lelu... Lelu, its only a nightmare, wake up. Come on, wake up!" VJ explained as he tapped Lelu on the shoulder that wasn't' punctured. Lelu suddenly grabbed VJ's hand as she looked at him and opened her eyes; her eyes glistened with a glaze by the sun's orange sun setting rays, as tears fell down her cheeks. VJ looked into them, and saw loneliness. "Please don't leave." She begged. VJ could feel the coldness in her hands as she began to shake wildly. She dropped her necklace on the floor and grabbed VJ's hand with her other one. "Please. Please don't. Never leave me." She begged. "Shhhh, just calm down." VJ hushed. "Wow, she's is delirious." VJ told himself. "wow, you're cold." VJ explained. "It's him..." Lelu whispered. "Kraken?" VJ asked. "Lelu frantically nodded until VJ stopped her. "Your going to get brain damage, stop that." VJ explained. "You're like a little girl or something. What's wrong?" VJ asked. "He-he took over my body. I felt cold and trapped, and I couldn't do a thing. I was like I was becoming lost, and alone." Lelu tried to describe the feeling, but it was no use.   
  
VJ stood up to get Lelu's necklace from the floor. "PLEASE! Stay!" Lelu screamed. "It's ok. I'm just getting your necklace from the ground, the one you dropped." VJ assured. VJ walked to the other side of the bed, and knelt down to picked it up. "NOO! Please! Don't leave me! Come back!" Lelu began to scream and cry hysterically. VJ bolted up with the necklace. "I'm not going to leave you, please, calm down." VJ begged. He put Lelu's necklace around her neck, walked to the other side, and made Lelu eat the bean. He then looked at Lelu's wound. "It's not healing." VJ gasped. Lelu began to gasp for air from crying too much. "Calm down. And stop going hysterical. Why is this happening to you?" VJ asked with a bit of concern in his voice. "He's out there VJ, and he's waiting, silently, patiently, he's coming back, I know it. and destroyed me VJ, it's-it's like be heart broken, or seeing ur family or someone close dying, along with your whole body shaking with fear, and in pain from being hurt badly. He takes all the happiness out of you... and leaves you with nothing... this is the first time I've ever felt this, in my whole life... and I don't' understand why its affecting me so." Lelu explained.  
  
VJ was stumped on this. He sat down in the chair and looked outside. he only planned on staying her for only a short while, but kraken is taking a long time to make his move, and he had to be ready. "Hey Lelu?" VJ asked turning to Lelu. "Yea?" Lelu asked before she coughed. "Do you like trunks?" VJ asked. "W-what?" Lelu replied shocked. "Do you like trunks? Cause he really seems to like you." VJ explained. "I-I dunno... hey, why isn't the dumb bean working? My shoulder still hurts... and how did you figure out what to do?" Lelu suddenly changed the subject. VJ went along with it. "I dunno...seems I just am part of a master mind family like Vegeta." VJ said smiling. "It would of takin Vegeta years." Lelu replied stubbornly. "I don't know. I just remember you saying somethin about the necklace, and the bolt, and added both together and hoped." VJ shrugged. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yea, I'm fine. I'm just not trying that again. You can save your own skin for all I care." Lelu sailor looking at her feet. Lelu suddenly began to cough and sneeze constantly. "I don't like-a choo- this guy..." Lelu explained as she coughed. "I'm going to go get you a box of Kleenex." VJ explained as he stood up. "k." Lelu replied as she was busying herself to trying to stop herself from sneezing. As VJ walked to the hallway, Lelu screamed. "VJ! Come back please! Please don't leave! Come back! I'm scared!" Lelu screamed. VJ came running back into the room.   
  
VJ looked around. Lelu was in a corner out of bed hugging her knees. "Lelu?" VJ asked. Lelu screamed as blasted VJ. VJ dodged the blast by an inch, and the blast blew up the wall. "...VJ! You-you said you wouldn't leave." Lelu whimpered. Lelu blinked and began to softly cry. "I don't' want to be alone anymore VJ... I've been it for so long. I cant' take it anymore..." Lelu whispered as she rocked back and fourth. "Hey VJ? This-this may seem awkward to you, but, thanks a lot... for everything, being there, and that stuff... I don't think I would be right here right now if it weren't for you... I mean... trunks is smart in all, but I'd be a goner by the time he figured it out... he just tries to hard." Lelu explained. "..." VJ listened and didn't say anything. "I'm just really scared right now, for once in my life. I've never been scared about anything, till this bimbo in the shadows appeared... and, I-I was wondering... can-can you like hold me or something? In case he does return?" Lelu asked shakily. "... Uh, sure." VJ replied walking up to Lelu. "This is a bit awkward now that you're awake. I always held you when you were unconscious." VJ explained smiling. He knelt down as Lelu opened her arms, and picked her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around VJ's neck as VJ sat on the bed holding Lelu.   
VJ rubbed his hand through Lelu's hair trying to comfort her and make her fall asleep or something. "... Thanks-VJ." Lelu said as she asleep. "no prob..." VJ replied, as he liked the feeling of holding Lelu. After kissing Lelu's forehead, he lay her on the bed, leaned back, onto his side, his arms still wrapped around Lelu, and fell asleep as well. Hours later, the sun rose, and daylight broke through the sky. VJ woke up by the sun's light, and looked at Lelu still cuddling into his arms. Her skin didn't burn him no more, and her necklace didn't make him feel cold anymore as well, and although he wondered why, he never thought about it after that night. They had spent a lot of time, and he wondered if Lelu would be alright and even remember this night as vivid as he would forever.   
  
As the sun rose higher, VJ stared blankly at the clouds; his arms still around Lelu, he felt so complete. He hoped he could stay like this forever, Lelu awake or asleep, he didn't care, but it was soon over when Lelu rolled away from him, and fell to the floor, sending him with her. She woke up with a start and VJ stood up rubbing his head. "are you ok?" VJ asked. "Lelu nodded as she yawned and stood up. "do-do you remember anything that happened last night?" VJ asked. Lelu nodded. "... yea, I do." She replied softly. "How are you feeling?" VJ asked. "Like I've slept for a hundred years." Lelu said smiling. "Now lets go get some food, I'm starving." She explained as she took a hold of VJ's arm and dragged him to the kitchen. "After breakfast, lets go to the tower, the gang is all probably up there in the hyperbolic time chamber training. Where we should be too." Lelu explained. "Do you think you can do it?" VJ asked concern. "Oh yea. My mum used to always tell me to one day, "your fears will grow, till one day, you fight them, and then, they will die. So face your fears. For one day, they'll be to strong, that you will just exist, for the people who fight their fear, live, while you only exist. " Lelu explained as she invaded the fridge. Her tail moved back and fourth happily as Lelu came out with her arms full of all sorts of food. She sat down at the table and began to eat. "Hungry?" Lelu looked at VJ. "Not really." He replied. "Suit yourself." Lelu replied with a full mouth.  
  
After she devoured all the food, it was about ten o'clock in the morning. Lelu cleaned up her mess, and grabbed VJ before they both disappeared and reappeared on the high towers of dende's look out. "Who are you two?" dende asked with a start in seeing them both appear. "I'm hokutalelu, and this is VJ, where's the gang? Are they here?" Lelu asked as she looked around. "Yes, they are in that room eating." Dende replied. "Great." Lelu said as she and VJ followed dende to the gang. "Hey you guys, feelin better Lelu"? Heard about what happened. That's really braved, letting him in, then soon kicking him out, I don't think any of us could do that!" goku said smiling. "Food!" Lelu chimed as she sat down next to gohan and grabbed a bowl and began to devour food once more. "Hey, what happened yesterday?" trunks asked VJ in private. "She began to talk in her sleep and then woke up and acted all cooky... didn't' want me to leave, afraid of being alone." VJ explained. "I should have been there." Trunks muttered. "But I think she's fine now. She seems like she's whole now, but last night, she was in pieces." VJ added.   
  
"Hey gohan? Can you pass me the rice?" Lelu asked. "Yea, here." Gohan replied. "Hey, Lelu? past me that after you are done!" Goten said smiling. "Here." Lelu replied. "She ate before we came here..." VJ remembered as he told trunks in private still. "Well... she's like a disposal of food..." trunks replied.   
  
*"OK! I'm full... so now what?" Lelu asked. "now, we train." Goku replied. "so, where's Vegeta?" Lelu asked looking around. "He's in the time chamber... trying to get stronger than me I guess... although he thinks should of gone after him, he's not letting him in him. He's now solo, does everything on his own." Goku explained. "so! He actually asked piccolo, on how to really meditate!" he added. "Really?" Lelu asked. "Yea! It was a site to see." Goten explained getting into the conversation. "Neato." Lelu chimed as she stood up. "Let's go train!" Lelu explained. suddenly the door opened, and Vegeta walked out. "Hey." Goku said happily. "One of your turns... I advise hokutalelu to go next, she needs it, if that dumb shadow thing tries to get her again." Vegeta explained. "Wait...Me next? Go in there? Alone? For a year?" Lelu asked not so sure. "What? The great universe's terror's afraid to be alone?" Vegeta taunted as he grinned. Lelu went pale, looked at Vegeta, and nodded. "Hm, at least she can admit to somethin." Goku muttered. Vegeta shook his head in disapproval and sighed. "That's her problem. I'm out." Vegeta said as he flew off. "So where's bulma?" VJ asked. "Well, she, and my mom, are at master roshi's house, along with chouzu and tien." Gohan explained. "krillian is still sleeping, 18 is sleeping as well, and piccolo is meditating. In general, its just us sayain bloods." Gohan added.   
  
"I-I cant' do it. One of you guys can go first." Lelu explained backing away from the doors. VJ put his hands on Lelu's shoulders, and looked at her. "Hey, like your mother once told you. Your fears will grow, till one day, you fight them, and then, they will die. So face your fears. For one day, they'll be to strong, that you will just exist, for the people who fight their fear, live, while you only exist." He explained. "Wow, you have a good memory." Lelu explained looking at him. "Well, why not face them?" VJ asked. "That's to long. Kraken was just a little step... but this? A year? To long." Lelu explained. "You have to Lelu. Don't worry, its always light in there, and nothing can go in." trunks explained. "Okie doke... I'll go in." Lelu finally explained as she walked to the door. "Do you think you can make it?" VJ asked Lelu. "Heh... if you hear a scream, break the door." Lelu muttered as she disappeared into the room. "Whoa, this is a big place." Lelu said as the door shuts. "...I'm trapped..." Lelu moaned as she walked to the other part and felt the heaviness. "Well, here it goes." Lelu thought as she began to train. She soon pushed a button, and an image of her popped up. "Awesome, I'm a holograph!" Lelu said excitedly. Soon, she began to scream non-stop. She began to fight with her holographic self, and training, eating, and sleeping. Her clothes became shreds, as every night she feared going to sleep alone. After a year, the doors open, and Lelu came slowly walking out. She was shaking uncontrollably, and looked sick and weak.   
  
As soon as she saw the sun, she fell forward, into Goku's arms. "Thanks... Kakarott." Lelu whispered as she fell asleep. When Lelu woke up, she was still in Goku's arms, while he was talking to piccolo. "Your awake. You ok?" Goku asked. "So, survive in there?" VJ asked. "I didn't sleep any if that's what you mean." Lelu explained yawning. Goku let her go, and she stood up and yawned. As soon as it was goku's turn to go in, Lelu went to the kitchen and gobbled all the food she could. "Did you starve yourself or something? You don't look to great Lelu." trunks explained concerned. "I'm fine." Lelu replied with her mouth full of rice. After she was done, she smiled. "K, I'm ready." Lelu explained. "For what?" trunks asked. "To go have some fun! Come on you guys! And where's that Rena and Kindae?" Lelu asked. "They went off to train." VJ explained. "Well, then it's just me and you two. Come on." Lelu said as she grabbed their hands and ran to the end of the watch out. Lelu then let go and she spread her arms and fell down, letting the air blow through her hair. She forgot about be alone and scared, not in a secure place, but then she finally remembered when she got her senses back. Waiting for her at the bottom of the tower, was a humongous dragon. It was kraken. And he has chosen his host. Vegeta. Lelu screamed as she tried to stop, but the dragon blew in air, taking her with it.   
  
Lelu screamed and trunks and VJ darted to her rescue. But when they got there, it was too late. The dragon had swallowed Lelu. "Lelu!" trunks and VJ said together. Soon chibi trunks, Goten, piccolo and krillian arrived on the scene. "What happened?" piccolo asked. "Kraken just swallowed Lelu." VJ explained. trunks went super sayain. "NO!" he shouted as he took his sword out and went flying to kraken. But kraken easily slapped trunks with his tail sending trunks to the ground, his sword stabbing him in the shoulder. "Trunks!" VJ shouted. Krillian flew down, grabbed trunks, nodded to piccolo and VJ and shot upwards. Next, Kraken sent a blast towards VJ. "Get out of the way!" Piccolo shouted as he pushed VJ, and got blasted. He went flying to the ground. Chibi trunks and Goten got him. They flew him up. "BE careful VJ!" Chib trunks warned as they shot up. "Finally. Just you and me. That girl was rather delicious I do say. But what a pity eh? Guess you can never tell her your true feelings huh?" kraken asked. "What are you babbling about this time, kraken?" VJ sneered. "I know you like the girl... you care for her to much, something I thought you'd never show." Kraken explained. VJ turned super. He charged at kraken that took him head on.   
  
But kraken was too fast, he shot his tail at VJ and hit him to the ground like he did everyone else. "Today you die VJ. Once and for all." Kraken hissed. VJ turned normal. That was a hard blow, and he could barely move. he was getting unfocused. But them something happened. Kraken began to grow! "What? What is going on?" Kraken growled. But then suddenly, his stomach exploded, and Lelu was shone, her legs spread apart, as well as her arms, her head tilted down. You could tell she was angry, covered with black slime. Kraken turned back into the shadow, and wisped away cursing. "I'll be back!" it hissed. "Why does he keep doing that? And how is Lelu able to destroy him so-so easily without a sweat?" VJ asked himself as he looked at Lelu. She shook her self off from the goo, and looked down at VJ. "Miss me?" she asked smiling.   
  
*"Lelu... it has begun. This time, for real. We have to be ready, you have to be ready." VJ explained as Lelu helped him up. "Why is it that your always saving my skin, and this is the first time, I think, that I've saved yours? No wait... don't' forget when kraken arrived that one time, and went in me? Is this some chain reaction or something?" Lelu asked smiling. "I have no idea... but that host that kraken had wasn't Vegeta... it was someone else... but who, I do not know." VJ explained. "Well, come on, let's get you back up to the tower." Lelu put VJ's arm around her shoulder and she began to float up. "Ow!" VJ groaned. Lelu went to the floor again. "I can't. it hurts to much." VJ explained. "Men... big babies... ok... I can't just leave you here ya know? He could come back and try the same thing again." Lelu explained. "Think you can fly?" Lelu asked. "I'm to weak." VJ replied. "O...k..." Lelu thought for a moment. "Your right... I'm all of a sudden tired again." Lelu explained as all of a sudden she fell to the floor, VJ fell after her with no support. "Ow." They both said in pain. "Maybe-maybe I hurt him, and since he's evil, I don't feel pain. Just, sick." Lelu suggested. "Maybe." VJ replied. "What now?" Lelu asked. "We wait?" VJ offered. "I guess, it's all we can do at... the... moment! VJ! Instant transmission bro!" Lelu said smiling. "Bro?" VJ asked. but Lelu wasn't paying attention, she grabbed VJ's hand, and they disappeared, but reappeared somewhere else. "Uh oh... where are we?" Lelu asked. "I have no idea." VJ replied looking around as well. "A clock?" Lelu asked. suddenly, the clock began to turn backwards. "Oh no, not this room. Lelu, you are putting us back in time, but still in this present time, but in the past state!" VJ grunted. "What?" Lelu asked. "Just watched." VJ mumbled. Lelu and VJ began to shrink. Suddenly, they were both the age of nine, but then the clock went forward. "Now what's happeneing?" Lelu asked. "It's choosing our age! My father told me about this. We are on the watchtower, but in a forbidden place... and this is why." VJ explained. soon, they began to grow again. They went from nine, to their regular age of 15 and 26, to being 18 and 19.   
  
"Wow! Three years older." Lelu explained crossing her arms as she looked at how old they both were. "Yea well... lots of things are now going to be different." VJ grunted. "Like looking at you." VJ noticed. Lelu was taller, had a more curved body, and a lot more hot than she was before. VJ was cuter, and had more scars around his body. "Like what else will be different? Our height?" Lelu asked annoyed. "Funny Lelu... no, the way we live. They are going to think we are regularly 18 and 19. they are going to think what this room wants them to think, and anything we do won't change that for about three days. We will even be acting like he wishes sooner or later... who knows how long this will last." VJ explained. "Well, let's get out of here and find out." Lelu grabbed VJ's hand, and they both disappeared and reappeared in front of trunks. "Got any more beans?" Lelu asked. "yea." Trunks handed Lelu a bean that she handed to VJ who ate it. "Well let's find out all that's different." Lelu suggested as she looked at the 16 year old trunks. "so... trunks... what do you know about me?" Lelu asked. "Uh... let's see... why are you asking?" trunks asked. "Dunno. Bored I guess." Lelu replied. "Well, I know that you two are girlfriend and boyfriend, and I missed out on askin you out, VJ beat me to it... um... your pregnant-"  
"WHOA! Time out, rewind!" Lelu screamed. "We're what?" VJ asked.   
  
"Huh?" trunks asked. "I'm-I'm going out with-with VJ? And-and I'm-pre-pre-pregnant?" Lelu screamed in horror. VJ began to laugh. "This is funny. I'd never thought, only dreamed! Hahaha!" VJ laughed out loud, as he knew what was going on. "What the time place loves is not accepting it. this is going to get some much funnier." VJ muttered to Lelu. Lelu turned to face VJ. She grabbed VJ by his shirt. "I am pregnant VJ! You are the dad! We are going out! This is not happening!" Lelu screamed in frustration. "That's what I said when you told us..." trunks muttered. "I need to lay down." Lelu said as she suddenly fell. Trunks and VJ caught her. "You sure know how to take care of your belly Lelu... this is all real. This could happen in the future, not exactly the same thing in all... but if you kill this kid, you may kill the one you'll have when you get older." VJ hissed. "But im pregnant. i don't want to be pregnant VJ. i thought they'd just think we were taller or something... but pregnant? and even how far? luckily I'm not fat, so before i can have it, I'll be back to good o'l normal. but the fact... i can't fight anymore, cause i may hurt the kid, which will hurt me, cause I'll feel pain, ya de ya de yaaaaa!" lelu whined.   
  
*"Calm down. Geesh." VJ explained as he helped Lelu. "So, has Kraken appeared again?" Lelu asked. "What? No... we destroyed him 3 years ago Lelu. are you alright?" trunks asked. 'Oh ya. I'm peachy." Lelu replied. "I shall fall, and wake up believing this is all some odd dream." Lelu confronted as he let her self-fall, but VJ caught her and stood her upright. "Stop." VJ snapped. "This is real. For now. Make the best of it, and act like you're in a realistic play or somethin." VJ muttered. "Fine..." Lelu replied as she popped her neck. "Well, come on gang, we're going back to capsule corps. Now. Bulma making us a great dinner for the great news of Lelu and VJ getting married! Second awesome day! two days with excellent news! You should of told us a long time ago instead of yesterday about you having a kid... if you waited a bit more, it would already having a birthday party!" goku said happily of the thought of a big feast. "What? Married? When? Who?" Lelu asked. "Uh, in a week, and ya, and you and VJ... are you sure you're alright? This never happened to chi-chi when she was pregnant..." Goku explained. "Wait... Lelu... your mom, when we she pregnant with you, she looked normal didn't she? And besides... when my mother was pregnant, she looked normal. It's some genes thing..." VJ thought for a moment. Lelu nodded. "Sayain women's stomachs don't get big when they're pregnant like earthlings..." VJ explained as he looked at Lelu's belly button. "No... no, no, no way! It totally sucks to know the fact that my mum died before I could ask her all of this! This is not fair! I could have it tomorrow, or later today or even now!" Lelu explained hysterically. "Goku, do you know how far Lelu is?" VJ suddenly asked. "Ya... the kids due anytime now. Why?" goku asked. "NO! I wanna go back! I don't like being 18!" Lelu screamed.   
  
"Come on Lelu. snap together, you can pull through this! I know you! Just calm down! Oh great... I'm now acting like a husband to be... why me first? Why not you? You're the woman here. Not me, women go first! Not guys!" VJ began to explain. "What? You're-you're changing?" Lelu asked. "Yea. I am." VJ replied. Lelu began to whimper. "Come on, we need to get you back to capsule corps and get some food in your belly. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Lelu sighed as she plugged her nose and fell into her body. She fluttered her eyes and sat up. "My head... my stomach... my, my, my... you two should get together. Maybe I should go?" Lelu said as she stood up. "Lelu..." Zenobia said sternly. "well, mum, it was so fun seeing you. Really it was. But I should get going, I don't want to die from starvation, now would I?" Lelu said smiling. "I shall be seeing you soon, darling. And that boy with the purple hair, he is really a keeper, and that other one, the mini Vegeta, boy is he a darling. How did two cute guys end up with you?" zenobia asked. Vegeta blushed. "Mum!" Lelu screamed. "Well its true. Your such a... and they are so.... I'm so happy my little girl is now getting a crush." Zenobia said smiling. "I'm so happy you feel that is the truth." Lelu explained. "And they are both related to the most charming sayain in the universe." Zenobia added as she looked at Vegeta. "this is getting good." VJ whispered. Trunks nodded.   
"And you have a daughter... from the future, back here... and you care for her, I'd never of thought, Lelu... I am so proud of you." Zenobia explained. "What is this, happy hour?" Lelu asked. "Have respect to your mother hokutalelu." Vegeta snapped. "Yes. Father." Lelu muttered. "I am not your father, although I would of done a perfect job at it." Vegeta replied, "well ur actin it." Lelu replied. "Honey... you can eat soon, I just want to see you before I have to go back." Zenobia explained. "I know. I know." Lelu replied.  
  
"Vegeta, you look no different as before. Are you happy?" zenobia asked. "...yes." Vegeta replied. "I'm so glad. That you moved on." zenobia replied smiling. "I have a great surprise for you two, tomorrow..." zenobia explained. "WHAT IS IT?" Lelu asked. "Tomorrow." Zenobia explained as she shimmered away. Lelu sighed. "Lets get back to capsule corps... everyone is waiting for us." Vegeta explained. "Ok. Do you think I can fly?" Lelu asked. "Jump and find out." Vegeta replied. "Will you catch me?" Lelu asked. "Ha... you wish." Vegeta explained as he shot off. "You're a big help DAD!" Lelu screamed. "I am NOT your father!" Vegeta roared. "And I'm glad!" Lelu barked as Vegeta flew off. Lelu kicked some rubble and looked off a cliff. "Should we?" VJ asked. "If she falls. I don't think she wants us to know about her mother and about us..." Trunks explained.  
  
Lelu walked to the other side. She began to run, and suddenly, she spread her wings, and jumped. She fell. "WHAAA! AWESOME!" Lelu screamed as she began to fly upside down. Her hair dangled freely as well as her arms. She turned right side up, and began to walk around the air. "I am back and kickin!" Lelu explained. she flew off, everyone once in while, sloping down, then up, then where she started. VJ and trunks slowly followed behind her. Making sure she wouldn't detect them. "Let's see... where am I? and where's cap?" Lelu looked about the area. "Dang... I am lost. Cooool." Lelu said as she spinned in the air. Lelu stopped after feeling dizzy and stopped in mid air. She looked around. VJ and trunks stopped as well. Lelu looked up as a blast shot down. Lelu frantically jumped backwards, and the blast went down. Suddenly, several blasts shot about. Lelu screamed and scrambled around dodging the blasts. VJ and trunks did as well. her hair caught on fire suddenly. "WHAAAA! Help me! aaah!" Lelu screamed. Lelu suddenly flew forward, and the blasts hit Lelu in the back, and then soon stopped. Lelu was now patting her back, stopping the fire, and patting her head to stop the fire. VJ grabbed trunks, and disappeared and reappeared half a mile in front of Lelu. "What?" trunks asked confused?   
  
"Lelu? Lelu where are you?" VJ called out. "Oh... HEY Lelu! we got food awaiting for you~!" trunks shouted. "GUYS! OVER HERE!" Lelu shouted, as she was going up and down flying. VJ glanced at trunks and smiled. "Your good." Trunks complimented VJ. "Thanks." VJ replied grinning. They flew over to Lelu. "Are you ok?" Trunks ask as Lelu was acting like she was running, but in thin air. "I'm fine... I seem not to be used to this." Lelu explained as she stopped and floated still next to VJ and trunks. "What about you two? Getting along?" Lelu asked. "Yea. Great. Come on, we gotta get ya back to cap." Trunks explained. "OK." Lelu replied. "I don't know where that is, or I would of orbed there..." Lelu explained. VJ touched trunks and Lelu, then disappeared and reappeared in front of capsule corps. "FOOD!" Lelu screamed as she hurried into the kitchen. VJ and trunks followed after her. "Lelu!" everyone shouted with glee. "Yo!" Lelu replied as she grabbed some food from the kitchen and gobbled it all, until Vegeta grabbed Lelu's tail, and pulled her away, to the table. "We're about to eat." He explained rolling her eyes. "Oh... ok." Lelu said, her mouth filled with food. "And where have you two been?" bulma asked sternly as she turned to VJ and trunks. "honestly... you remind me of little trunks and Goten!" bulma explained. VJ and trunks smiled as they sat down.   
  
"Goten! Give me that now!" Chibi trunks shouted as he and Goten scrambled into the kitchen. "It's MINE! I found it!" Goten shouted. "What are you two fighting about?" Bulma snapped. "Huh? Nothing!" Goten shouted. "Give me that!" chibi trunks shouted. "NO! it is MINE!" Goten yelled back. They were tugging at something small. "Why should you have it? You already have a FULL VERSION!" Goten screamed. "YEA! But that's with my older self! Not me! Now give me that!" chibi trunks jerked. But Goten jerked back, and the thing ripped in half. "You ripped it!" Goten screamed. "What are you two shouting about? And what ripped?" Bulma said irritated. Goten and chibi trunks put the two pieces together and showed bulma. "oh... a picture of Lelu. how sweet... and a very interesting one at that, where little boys shouldn't be with!" bulma explained as she snatched the two pieces and ripped them more before tossing them in the trash. "What?" Lelu asked. "Yes... my son, and you cousin, had a very interesting picture of you." Bulma explained as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But... I hate pictures, I've never taken one before." Lelu replied. "Well.... obviously, someone did. Boys, where'd you find the picture?" Bulma turned to Goten and chibi trunks. "in VJ's room." Goten explained. "HUH?" VJ asked suddenly coming to his senses. "Really?" bulma asked looked at VJ. "WHAT?" VJ asked.   
  
"What was the thingy of?" Lelu asked. "And why would VJ have a picture of me in his room?" Lelu asked. "Yea. I'd sure like to know." Trunks explained, looking at VJ. "Yea... me too!" VJ explained confused. "The picture, was of Lelu in a bubble bath..." Bulma explained. "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! I don't' take baths!" Lelu explained. "And I'm not a peeping tom." VJ explained. "Really? You seem rather fond Lelu, for you were looking straight at the camera smiling and blowing a kiss." Bulma explained. "This isn't happening. That never happened!" Lelu explained as her eyes dilated with fear. "Same here." VJ explained. "This is good. Popcorn?" krillian asked goku. Goku took some. Suddenly there was a scream. "Angel!" VJ and Lelu said together. Lelu and VJ got up and ran to angel's room.  
  
"MOMMY! DADDY!" Angel screamed. Lelu opened the door and angel jumped on her. "What's wrong?" Lelu asked. "I-I... I had a bad dream!" angel explained. "What was it about, love?" Lelu asked in an Australian voice. "It was so scary... an evil lady was after you mommy, and she was after me too. And she hurt me, and she hurt you, and I couldn't help you, and I was sent back to the future! I don't wanna leave! I don't wanna! I wanna stay here with you all!" Angel began to cry. "Hey, it's alright. Nothin to fear." Lelu replied. "You're not going anywhere." VJ assured her. "It was just a bad dream. It's ok." Lelu hushed angel. "You sure?" angel asked. "I'm positive, now come on, and get back to bed." Lelu explained as she sat angel back in her bed. "Bulma? I still have on clue at that picture... I really don't. nothin is going on between me and VJ." Lelu explained. "yea. Nothin. Our friendship is completely professional!" VJ added. Bulma glanced over at Angel. "We're serious!" Lelu and VJ said together. Bulma left stomping off. Lelu and VJ stared at each other. "Somethin weird is going on... I don't take baths." Lelu explained. "I don't even know how to use a modern camera." VJ shrugged. "This is very off." Lelu thought. Suddenly, the door busted open, and chibi trunks and Goten came in with cameras to their eyes. "OH COME ON! you gotta do something! Kiss! Or... oh... I know! Lelu... for the camera, take off your shirt!" chibi trunks shouted smiling ear to ear. "Yea. Yea." Goten nodded. Lelu suddenly jolted for trunks and Goten. They yelped, and turned as they ran down the hall. Lelu ran after them, VJ on the tail, until BOOM, Lelu went smack on the screen door, after seeing a woman standing there in a black cloak, black hair, dark pink streaks, fair skin, green eyes, and a sweet smile stood at the door, a tail around her waist.  
  
"Mum?" Lelu asked as she felt her head. "I feel dizzy." Lelu replied as she looked around. The woman put down her the hood and smiled. "Yes, my darling. Surprise. Happy birthday." Zenobia explained smiling. She opened the door and stepped in. she helped Lelu stand just as VJ walked in. he stopped at the site. "And who is this charming young man, a young Vegeta...." Zenobia said smiling. She walked up to VJ, the cloak swaying to and fro towards VJ, and hugged him. "Uh... hi." VJ replied. Hello. My name is Zenobia, I am hokutalelu's mother. And you are?" Zenobia asked letting go. "VJ." VJ replied plainly. Zenobia stepped back over to Lelu who was stilling swaying, trying to keep her balance. "honey, you should really get your eyes checked. This isn't the first time I saw you fun into that door... and if you are looking for the two little adorable boys, they went that way before they saw me." Zenobia explained. "Anyways... happy birthday Lelu, and here, I have brought you a present." Zenobia explained proudly. "Birthday?" VJ suddenly asked. "She never told you? Honestly Lelu... why must you hold yourself as a secret, without telling what beholds of you? Yes... her birthday is today. Don't worry. She hates presents, but I am an exception." Zenobia explained smiling. She handed Lelu a little green box with a golden bow on it. Lelu smiled weakly and opened the box. A bracelet with little bells hung from it all the way around. "Nice halo, mum." Lelu said as she tapped zenobia's halo, and heard it ring as it went back and fourth.  
  
"Thanks... mum." Lelu explained looking at it. "It's not what you think, darling. I may have been dead all of your life, except a mere five years, but I have watched you grow and prosper, with great needs of love and hope, which you have achieved. I never left you, and I know how you hate jewelry, but this is all they had... those bells are very special, you just have to find their secret, love...I've already put one in one.... but you have to find out what it is, and I'm sure you will enjoy every minute of it." Zenobia explained. Zenobia put the bracelet on Lelu's wrist. "Oh honey... your arms. I thought they lied, but I guess not... honestly. You do take things for granted." Zenobia explained as she stared at the scars on Lelu's arms. "Do you, know and see everything about me?" Lelu asked. "Pretty much, unless it's something personal..." Zenobia replied she sighed and took off her black cloak to reveal a black windbreaker with a long dark green skirt around her waist, following a red belt. She had a blue vest over the black windbreaker that had a yellow of swirls. She had earrings that dangled, and several necklaces, bracelets, and anklets. She had white boots like Lelu's, but they weren't blood stained. She looked as young as Lelu, and had her nose pierced, and had a tattoo of a swirl below her right eye. She looked very beautiful, and VJ couldn't stop gazing.  
  
Suddenly, goku came in. he stopped when he saw zenobia. "NO WAY!" goku shouted smiling. "Kakarot!" zenobia cried. "Zenobia! Wow... you look great!" goku explained as he walked over and hugged zenobia. "And you as well. how are you?" zenobia asked. "Oh, I'm great! So, how long can you stay?" goku wondered. "Only for 48 hours." Zenobia explained, her smile fading away. "That's cool. I only got 24. but last time I saw you was on snake way! You were at princess snake's having tea!" goku explained. "Yes... I was stuck there for the longest time..." zenobia explained laughing. "It's good to see you again. In real life, its even better. Hold on, I want you to meet my wife chi-chi, and my sons." Goku explained. "CHI-CHI! Goten! GOHAN! GUYS! All of you! Get in the kitchen right now!" goku hollered to the living room. Every soon walked into the kitchen, so see zenobia standing next to Lelu and VJ smiling. "Zenobia? Alive?" Vegeta asked shocked. Zenobia smiled and nodded. "Chi-chi, this is my sister is law, more like a sister actually... zenobia, this is Lelu's mother, zenobia, this is my wife chi-chi. Guys, this is your aunt. Zenobia, that's gohan, and that's Goten, and that's the gang! Krillian, piccolo, yampcha, bulma, you already know Vegeta, and oh, that's trunks, and that's chibi trunks." Goku explained. "Hello." Zenobia replied. "Wow.... She is HOTT!" chibi trunks eyes widened, and his mouth dropped. Trunks quickly shut it.   
  
"Hello, it's an honor to meet you." Trunks explained bowing. "I'm just glad to meet you all finally." Zenobia explained. "But can I ask of you all somethin?" zenobia asked. "What? Make yourself at home!" bulma explained. "I'm starving, have anything to eat?" zenobia asked. "There's Lelu for ya... it runs in the family I suppose... Lelu, her, goku, Goten, all sayains... oh boy." Bulma explained as she looked in the fridge. "Well its almost dinner time, so, it should be food soon." Bulma finally explained. "Great!" Zenobia said smiling. "Piccolo? Kame? Is that you?" Zenobia asked walking up to piccolo. "Hello zenobia." Piccolo explained. "I can't believe it." Zenobia gasped. "glad to see you are well." zenobia explained. "How does she know them all? She's been dead!" Lelu asked herself. "Dead people have ways Lelu." VJ shrugged.  
  
After awhile of talking they all went their own ways. Trunks, VJ, Lelu, and Zenobia were left in the kitchen at the table while chi-chi and bulma were scurrying about in the kitchen. "Do you need any help?" Zenobia asked. "no, that's ok, thanks any way." Chi-chi sighed. "Sure?" zenobia asked. "Yea, positive." Bulma replied. "So, tell me about your guys' selves, you two." Zenobia turned to trunks and VJ. Lelu was lying on the table yawning and playing with her fingers. "Well... VJ means Vegeta Jr... and I'm from the future. I'm Vegeta's grandson... and I came to the past to stop a demon, and we did, and I don't know when I shall be returning." VJ explained looking at Lelu. "Really?" zenobia asked. VJ nodded. "I'm trunks, and I'm too from the future, but a little before VJ is, and I came to the past to stop the androids, which we did... and I don't plan on going home... for the moment that is, see, my mother in the future got killed, and I have no other place to go back there." Trunks explained. "You never told me that." Lelu explained. "Well, you never asked." Trunks replied smiling. "I'm sorry." Zenobia said sadly. "Ya... me too, but I got this bulma!" trunks explained pointing to bulma at the stove. "Well, Lelu... you have two charming boys that seem to truly care for you. You are very lucky if you ask me!" zenobia explained looking at Lelu. "Lelu? honey, Lelu? Lelu!" zenobia began to jerk Lelu's arm.   
  
"Yea! Apple pie is fine Syilo!" Lelu explained bolting up, her eyes lazily, almost closed. "uh... what mum?" Lelu asked yawning. "Who's Syilo?" Zenobia asked. "Uh... just a friend from along time ago. No biggie... what were you saying?" Lelu asked. "That was the boy who you met in that bar on the planet gilazorf and-"  
"NO! MUM! That wasn't Syilo! Shut up!" Lelu screamed as she got up from her seat and walked down the hall. "Emotional wreck, that one..." zenobia laughed. "OW!" Lelu screamed as she hit the wall and fell slid down the floor, her legs over her head. "Are you alright?" trunks asked from the table. "I'm fine!" Lelu replied as she flipped up and yawned again. "I just need to-" THUMP  
Trunks and VJ stood up and hurried to the hallway. Chi-chi and bulma looked down the hallway and gasped. Lelu was hanging from the ceiling by a rope tied to her foot. Her eyes were closed, and she was quietly snoring, while swaying. "IT WORKED!" chibi trunks said proudly as he took a picture of Lelu. but before he could take a snap, zenobia was in front of Lelu, pulling her shirt up. She untied Lelu and handed her to trunks. "I think she needs to lye down dear, if you wouldn't mind." Zenobia explained. "Ah man@ no offence lady, but... can I have YOUR pic?" trunks asked. zenobia looked at him sternly. "Ok... I'll go catch a bird... geesh. Maybe the story has some hot chicks..." Trunks thought.  
  
"No Syilo... She's dead... everyone I cared for is dead. And I don't want you to end up the same way... and don't worry about me, I'll be peachy, I'll see ya when I turn 16.... Bye..." Lelu muttered as she rubbed her nose in trunks' shirt. "Who IS Syilo?" trunks asked himself as he sat down Lelu in her bed. "And today, she turns 16." Trunks noticed Lelu's bracelet that said happy 16. "Will he be showing?" he asked as he walked to the door shutting it as he walked out.   
  
  
"Rise and shine sugar plum baby, you gotta give me a kiss!" (Smooch) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" (SMACK) Lelu screamed at the top of her lungs an hour later. VJ, trunks, Zenobia, bulma and chi-chi rushed to Lelu's room. Lelu was struggling with the covers, and someone was with her. "Get- get-get out! W-whoa, Hey! OW! That was my eye! Hey! Get out! You annoying-youch! That hurt! Whoa-whoa-whoaaaa!" Lelu screamed as she and the other person fell to the floor with a loud thump. Lelu finally managed to get her head untangled from the covers. She began to smack the living daylights out of something that kept yelping in pain. "You-annoying-idiot!" Lelu screamed as she kept hitting the lump in the covers. "baby! Stop! Ow that-that hurt, come on baby, stop, OW!" a head suddenly popped out of the covers, "Why' do you have to hit so hard?" it was a boy with spiked blonde hair leaning over in pain. "Why'd you have to pop up?" Lelu asked. she suddenly realized everyone watching her. "Hi, guys. How are you?" Lelu asked. "Who's that?" trunks asked. "You dude, the name's syilo. How's it shaken, bro?" syilo smiled. "so your syilo? And I'm not your bro." Trunks explained. "Hey! Don't leave me hangin!" syilo said smiling. "And who is this radiant beauty, could this be the love of my life's mother?" syilo asked as he held zenobia's hand and kissed it as he looked at Lelu grinning. "Why syilo, dear, it's been long, still as charming as before, aren't we?" zenobia asked smiling. "Why of course, my lady. And alive if I do recall, Lelu, how come you never told me your mother was so gorgeous alive?" syilo asked looking at Lelu smiling.   
  
Lelu suddenly threw a pillow at syilo and stood up. "Since when?" Lelu asked as syilo smiled to everyone and looked back at Lelu. "Why since I made apple pie of course!" he said charmingly. He had a perfect muscular body with no scars. He wore a black shirt, black pants, a black leather belt, black gloves, with finger holes, and a black leather jacket. "Doesn't' seem like everyone you care for is dead, now does it?" Syilo said smiling. "Who is this guy, again?" VJ asked. "I am syilo, I met Lelu over here a while back, but back then, her name was hoku. I made her apple pie, and she liked it." Syilo explained. "We were bound to get married, until she had to leave. But of course, we were rather young to get married... and she was a wanted criminal... so we had to split, and now, I have found you my sweet." Syilo said smiling. "You hallucinate a little to much syilo." Lelu explained as she put her covers back in her bed. "Well... dinner is ready." Bulma sighed. "May I?" Syilo asked politely. "I don't see why not, I'm feeding everyone else." Bulma sighed. Syilo was gone in a split second. They all walked to the kitchen, and there syilo was, putting a napkin on his lap, acting etiquette as the others all sat down looking at him. "The name is syilo mates, how do, Vegeta!" syilo said casually as he grinned at Vegeta. "What are you doing here? You annoying brat!" Vegeta sneered. "Why I am here to see Lelu of course. If I do recall, today is her 16th birthday, a special day in deed, especially in the sayain custom, as I do hope is true?" syilo asked.   
  
"Hokutalelu is turning 16?" Vegeta asked. "Why of course, mate! How would I be here, on such not an important day if it was not true? But a radiant flower so now blossoming in the sun, with two guards around her protecting her gorgeous beauty." Syilo explained. "Who?" Lelu asked. "Why the mini Vegeta, and the purple head, what righteous men they are to see you still as before." Syilo explained. "We're not her guards." Trunks explained. "Why I give the utter most apologies, gentlemen, for I did not know, you two are just always around her, but who wouldn't? right?" syilo asked smiling. "I can't understand a word this guy is speaking." VJ mentioned. "Me neither." Trunks replied. "I never did." Lelu replied as she walked to the table and sat down. "Happy birthday Lelu, how come you never told us?" chi-chi asked. "I was afraid someone would hear." Lelu replied as she glanced over at syilo. "now love, you know I lost my sonic ears a long time ago... how could I? we were light years away!" syilo explained. "You annoy me." Lelu snapped. "Lelu." zenobia said sternly. "Don't worry miss Z, I completely understand. Completely... I haven't seen her since we were of course only about 10... but the years past until we were 13, and she had to leave... such a terrible tragedy... but I grew strong, in here, I counted thy days till thee was of 16. Then, I came to searching, I swore I shalt not quit till I have found my love, and I have. Right on time!" syilo said smiling.  
  
"Go away!" Lelu shouted at the top of her lungs. "My, my... we have changed have we?" Syilo asked as bulma put green beans on syilo's plate. "Thank you so kindly." Syilo said smiling. "You are very welcome, syilo is it?" Bulma asked. "Quite right you are." Syilo replied. "And where are you staying?" bulma asked. "Not anywhere actually, I just got in..." syilo replied. "Well then you can stay here." Bulma said finally. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude on your peaceful household home." Syilo explained in a gentle and considerate voice. "You are so sweet, of course you can stay, this is a very large place..." bulma explained. "I really don't trust him." Trunks shook his head. "Same here, be careful around this one, we should keep an eye on Lelu." VJ replied. "Shall I go get you a camera?" Trunks asked. "I'm serious..." VJ replied. they both too a seat next to Lelu.   
  
"So syilo, honey, now long do you plan to stay?" Zenobia asked kindly. "As long as I can of fair one." syilo replied. "Syilo is immortal too. He's from the Romeo and Juliet times... and still can't talk normal... he's been alive ever since, same age as me right now, growing very, very, very slow.... Since his birthday is on a leap year... he's a sayain as well, a leap year is every 50 years, so he is rather old, but rather young in the same way, he's was a just little boy when Vegeta's great, great, great, great, something grandfather was king of the planet Vegeta.... He just hung around, and annoyed the living daylights out of Vegeta as his special guard next to Nappa. But when he got sick, Nappa took over when they went to earth to take it, where Nappa was killed, and Vegeta left to dangle for his dear life by kakarot. But syilo never dared to try and revenge the death of Nappa, for he didn't really care, or the downfall of Vegeta, he didn't really care for that either, he was being a slave to lord frieza at the time, till he easily got away... but he wouldn't even THINK of stopping kakarot for the downfall, no sir, for he feared his own power, for he is rather strong, he was born a legendary super sayain, but right after, he learned how to control it, and no one but his mother had found out."  
  
"Of course, he does have a lot of time of training in his days, even today... its every day you meet another immortal, especially one who looks the same age as you, and even acts it, and less... I never actually knew, till I found out on me own... he doesn't even seem like he's centuries, he acts like an everyday guy... but together, we were unstoppable, and he enjoyed the fun of chaos and hectic people with fear in their very own eyes... but when all of my life was destroyed, I had to go search for kakarot, he went his separate way, possibly went killing other people on planets that didn't deserve to live. He was like the police or somethin... but be careful around him fellows, he's very strong." Lelu explained as she ate her food.   
  
"...How are you sure?" trunks asked thinking. Lelu without warning, Lelu leaned over and tapped syilo as quiet as anyone could get. Syilo instantly grabbed Lelu's finger before she even reached syilo's arm, and kissed it as he smiled. He let it go, and went back to eating. "He could of saw that..." VJ explained. "Like you, he's blind on his right eye... it's undoubting he could with his left... for that eye, can go anywhere, it can even see through things." Lelu shrugged. "But he is rather respectable, more than you two would ever be." Lelu said smiling. "Syilo... how has your adventure been all these years, since the last time I saw you on snake way, delivering that tea box to princess snake?" Zenobia asked. "Quit fascinating, actually." Syilo replied. "As you get older, being a good warrior, not bad, and immortal, you can go to the dead world to deliver things as a job..." Lelu replied all knowing. "Now Lelu, you have THREE charming young men who think you are fabulous... now you have to reason to play with sharp objects." Zenobia said smiling. "Where is that little angel I saw you two with earlier?" zenobia finally asked as she turned to Lelu and VJ. "She's... running down the hall." Lelu replied as she saw angel running. "Grandma!" angel screamed as she ran and jumped onto zenobia. "Boy, she sure knows her family!" zenobia said smiling.  
  
"How was your trip?" angel asked. "It twas wonderful." Zenobia replied smiling. "That's cool." Angel replied. she looked at syilo, who was still eating. "Well I'm done." Vegeta barked as she put his plate in the sink and walked away to the gravity room. Angel hopped down from zenobia's lap and stood next to syilo. She began to poke his leg. Syilo turned and looked down. "Why hello, love. And who might you be?" syilo asked smiling. "My name is angel." Angel replied. "and Ay, you speak of the truth oh little one." syilo replied. Angel giggled. "Your funny." Angel said smiling. "A laughing riot." Lelu muttered.   
  
As the sun lowered, and the moon and stars went higher, everyone went their separate ways, Lelu was sighing to her self as she sat on top of the room starring into the forest. VJ and trunks began to spy on her as Syilo popped out of nowhere by a shimmer and sighed. "Hello, love." Syilo greeted. "Hey syilo." Lelu replied as she looked from the woods to syilo. "What are you doing here?" Lelu finally asked. "I'm finding a family." Syilo replied as he stared at Lelu. "I've been an orphan all my life, and that's been for the longest time... at least your knew yours, I never did, and she's not coming back." Syilo explained. "..."   
"That is what I love about you, hoku... you don't take things for granted, and-and you don't feel sorry for people, when they tell you something terrible about their lives..." Syilo explained. "I told you I'd come and find you, and I did, I can understand why you'd want me to go. You seem happy, have a happy mother for a while, you have a great uncle, there's Vegeta, a darling little girl, angel, those two dudes that are watching us right now behind that tree-"  
"Huh?" Lelu looked about. "They seem like they care for you a lot, love." Syilo explained. He waved to VJ and trunks. "Cripes... he spotted us." Trunks muttered. They suddenly popped away.  
  
"I don't want you to leave, things just been going on lately that's been confusing me... plus, don't take anything I say seriously, I'm never serious, only not." Lelu explained. "Yea, I know." Syilo explained. "I think they think we had something going on before..." Syilo finally said. "They keep watching us." Syilo explained getting a bit agitated. "Ok... let's find out." Lelu replied. she winked, and smiled. Syilo nodded as he glanced over to trunks and VJ who watched him intently.  
Syilo wrapped his arms around Lelu's waist, and Lelu wrapped her arms around syilo's neck. Syilo then turned Lelu, so his back was facing trunks and VJ. He leaned down and tried to stop himself from laughing. "I think they are following for it." Syilo whispered. suddenly, VJ and trunks popped up on the roof starring at them with wide and flat eyes. Lelu began to crack up, as did syilo. "How long did you know we were there?" trunks asked. "Since I shimmered." Syilo explained. "Shimmered?" VJ asked. "Yea... it's like instant transmission but I smear away instead of totally all together.  
  
"FYI.... We didn't kiss." Syilo explained smiling as he shimmered away, and Lelu rolled down the roof laughing. She stopped at the end and disappeared. She reappeared back at the top still laughing, until she immediately stopped. "What's wrong?" Trunks suddenly asked. "Watch out! Lelu screamed as she pushed VJ and trunks off the roof. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"Rise and shine sugar plum baby, you gotta give me a kiss!" (Smooch) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" (SMACK) Lelu screamed at the top of her lungs an hour later. VJ, trunks, Zenobia, bulma and chi-chi rushed to Lelu's room. Lelu was struggling with the covers, and someone was with her. "Get- get-get out! W-whoa, Hey! OW! That was my eye! Hey! Get out! You annoying-youch! That hurt! Whoa-whoa-whoaaaa!" Lelu screamed as she and the other person fell to the floor with a loud thump. Lelu finally managed to get her head untangled from the covers. She began to smack the living daylights out of something that kept yelping in pain. "You-annoying-idiot!" Lelu screamed as she kept hitting the lump in the covers. "baby! Stop! Ow that-that hurt, come on baby, stop, OW!" a head suddenly popped out of the covers, "Why' do you have to hit so hard?" it was a boy with spiked blonde hair leaning over in pain. "Why'd you have to pop up?" Lelu asked. she suddenly realized everyone watching her. "Hi, guys. How are you?" Lelu asked. "Who's that?" trunks asked. "You dude, the name's syilo. How's it shaken, bro?" syilo smiled. "so your syilo? And I'm not your bro." Trunks explained. "Hey! Don't leave me hangin!" syilo said smiling. "And who is this radiant beauty, could this be the love of my life's mother?" syilo asked as he held zenobia's hand and kissed it as he looked at Lelu grinning. "Why syilo, dear, it's been long, still as charming as before, aren't we?" zenobia asked smiling. "Why of course, my lady. And alive if I do recall, Lelu, how come you never told me your mother was so gorgeous alive?" syilo asked looking at Lelu smiling.   
  
Lelu suddenly threw a pillow at syilo and stood up. "Since when?" Lelu asked as syilo smiled to everyone and looked back at Lelu. "Why since I made apple pie of course!" he said charmingly. He had a perfect muscular body with no scars. He wore a black shirt, black pants, a black leather belt, black gloves, with finger holes, and a black leather jacket. "Doesn't' seem like everyone you care for is dead, now does it?" Syilo said smiling. "Who is this guy, again?" VJ asked. "I am syilo, I met Lelu over here a while back, but back then, her name was hoku. I made her apple pie, and she liked it." Syilo explained. "We were bound to get married, until she had to leave. But of course, we were rather young to get married... and she was a wanted criminal... so we had to split, and now, I have found you my sweet." Syilo said smiling. "You hallucinate a little to much syilo." Lelu explained as she put her covers back in her bed. "Well... dinner is ready." Bulma sighed. "May I?" Syilo asked politely. "I don't see why not, I'm feeding everyone else." Bulma sighed. Syilo was gone in a split second. They all walked to the kitchen, and there syilo was, putting a napkin on his lap, acting etiquette as the others all sat down looking at him. "The name is syilo mates, how do, Vegeta!" syilo said casually as he grinned at Vegeta. "What are you doing here? You annoying brat!" Vegeta sneered. "Why I am here to see Lelu of course. If I do recall, today is her 16th birthday, a special day in deed, especially in the sayain custom, as I do hope is true?" syilo asked.   
  
"Hokutalelu is turning 16?" Vegeta asked. "Why of course, mate! How would I be here, on such not an important day if it was not true? But a radiant flower so now blossoming in the sun, with two guards around her protecting her gorgeous beauty." Syilo explained. "Who?" Lelu asked. "Why the mini Vegeta, and the purple head, what righteous men they are to see you still as before." Syilo explained. "We're not her guards." Trunks explained. "Why I give the utter most apologies, gentlemen, for I did not know, you two are just always around her, but who wouldn't? right?" syilo asked smiling. "I can't understand a word this guy is speaking." VJ mentioned. "Me neither." Trunks replied. "I never did." Lelu replied as she walked to the table and sat down. "Happy birthday Lelu, how come you never told us?" chi-chi asked. "I was afraid someone would hear." Lelu replied as she glanced over at syilo. "now love, you know I lost my sonic ears a long time ago... how could I? we were light years away!" syilo explained. "You annoy me." Lelu snapped. "Lelu." zenobia said sternly. "Don't worry miss Z, I completely understand. Completely... I haven't seen her since we were of course only about 10... but the years past until we were 13, and she had to leave... such a terrible tragedy... but I grew strong, in here, I counted thy days till thee was of 16. Then, I came to searching, I swore I shalt not quit till I have found my love, and I have. Right on time!" syilo said smiling.  
  
"Go away!" Lelu shouted at the top of her lungs. "My, my... we have changed have we?" Syilo asked as bulma put green beans on syilo's plate. "Thank you so kindly." Syilo said smiling. "You are very welcome, syilo is it?" Bulma asked. "Quite right you are." Syilo replied. "And where are you staying?" bulma asked. "Not anywhere actually, I just got in..." syilo replied. "Well then you can stay here." Bulma said finally. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude on your peaceful household home." Syilo explained in a gentle and considerate voice. "You are so sweet, of course you can stay, this is a very large place..." bulma explained. "I really don't trust him." Trunks shook his head. "Same here, be careful around this one, we should keep an eye on Lelu." VJ replied. "Shall I go get you a camera?" Trunks asked. "I'm serious..." VJ replied. they both too a seat next to Lelu.   
  
"So syilo, honey, now long do you plan to stay?" Zenobia asked kindly. "As long as I can of fair one." syilo replied. "Syilo is immortal too. He's from the Romeo and Juliet times... and still can't talk normal... he's been alive ever since, same age as me right now, growing very, very, very slow.... Since his birthday is on a leap year... he's a sayain as well, a leap year is every 50 years, so he is rather old, but rather young in the same way, he's was a just little boy when Vegeta's great, great, great, great, something grandfather was king of the planet Vegeta.... He just hung around, and annoyed the living daylights out of Vegeta as his special guard next to Nappa. But when he got sick, Nappa took over when they went to earth to take it, where Nappa was killed, and Vegeta left to dangle for his dear life by kakarot. But syilo never dared to try and revenge the death of Nappa, for he didn't really care, or the downfall of Vegeta, he didn't really care for that either, he was being a slave to lord frieza at the time, till he easily got away... but he wouldn't even THINK of stopping kakarot for the downfall, no sir, for he feared his own power, for he is rather strong, he was born a legendary super sayain, but right after, he learned how to control it, and no one but his mother had found out."  
  
"Of course, he does have a lot of time of training in his days, even today... its every day you meet another immortal, especially one who looks the same age as you, and even acts it, and less... I never actually knew, till I found out on me own... he doesn't even seem like he's centuries, he acts like an everyday guy... but together, we were unstoppable, and he enjoyed the fun of chaos and hectic people with fear in their very own eyes... but when all of my life was destroyed, I had to go search for kakarot, he went his separate way, possibly went killing other people on planets that didn't deserve to live. He was like the police or somethin... but be careful around him fellows, he's very strong." Lelu explained as she ate her food.   
  
"...How are you sure?" trunks asked thinking. Lelu without warning, Lelu leaned over and tapped syilo as quiet as anyone could get. Syilo instantly grabbed Lelu's finger before she even reached syilo's arm, and kissed it as he smiled. He let it go, and went back to eating. "He could of saw that..." VJ explained. "Like you, he's blind on his right eye... it's undoubting he could with his left... for that eye, can go anywhere, it can even see through things." Lelu shrugged. "But he is rather respectable, more than you two would ever be." Lelu said smiling. "Syilo... how has your adventure been all these years, since the last time I saw you on snake way, delivering that tea box to princess snake?" Zenobia asked. "Quit fascinating, actually." Syilo replied. "As you get older, being a good warrior, not bad, and immortal, you can go to the dead world to deliver things as a job..." Lelu replied all knowing. "Now Lelu, you have THREE charming young men who think you are fabulous... now you have to reason to play with sharp objects." Zenobia said smiling. "Where is that little angel I saw you two with earlier?" zenobia finally asked as she turned to Lelu and VJ. "She's... running down the hall." Lelu replied as she saw angel running. "Grandma!" angel screamed as she ran and jumped onto zenobia. "Boy, she sure knows her family!" zenobia said smiling.  
  
"How was your trip?" angel asked. "It twas wonderful." Zenobia replied smiling. "That's cool." Angel replied. she looked at syilo, who was still eating. "Well I'm done." Vegeta barked as she put his plate in the sink and walked away to the gravity room. Angel hopped down from zenobia's lap and stood next to syilo. She began to poke his leg. Syilo turned and looked down. "Why hello, love. And who might you be?" syilo asked smiling. "My name is angel." Angel replied. "and Ay, you speak of the truth oh little one." syilo replied. Angel giggled. "Your funny." Angel said smiling. "A laughing riot." Lelu muttered.   
  
As the sun lowered, and the moon and stars went higher, everyone went their separate ways, Lelu was sighing to her self as she sat on top of the room starring into the forest. VJ and trunks began to spy on her as Syilo popped out of nowhere by a shimmer and sighed. "Hello, love." Syilo greeted. "Hey syilo." Lelu replied as she looked from the woods to syilo. "What are you doing here?" Lelu finally asked. "I'm finding a family." Syilo replied as he stared at Lelu. "I've been an orphan all my life, and that's been for the longest time... at least your knew yours, I never did, and she's not coming back." Syilo explained. "..."   
"That is what I love about you, hoku... you don't take things for granted, and-and you don't feel sorry for people, when they tell you something terrible about their lives..." Syilo explained. "I told you I'd come and find you, and I did, I can understand why you'd want me to go. You seem happy, have a happy mother for a while, you have a great uncle, there's Vegeta, a darling little girl, angel, those two dudes that are watching us right now behind that tree-"  
"Huh?" Lelu looked about. "They seem like they care for you a lot, love." Syilo explained. He waved to VJ and trunks. "Cripes... he spotted us." Trunks muttered. They suddenly popped away.  
  
"I don't want you to leave, things just been going on lately that's been confusing me... plus, don't take anything I say seriously, I'm never serious, only not." Lelu explained. "Yea, I know." Syilo explained. "I think they think we had something going on before..." Syilo finally said. "They keep watching us." Syilo explained getting a bit agitated. "Ok... let's find out." Lelu replied. she winked, and smiled. Syilo nodded as he glanced over to trunks and VJ who watched him intently.  
Syilo wrapped his arms around Lelu's waist, and Lelu wrapped her arms around syilo's neck. Syilo then turned Lelu, so his back was facing trunks and VJ. He leaned down and tried to stop himself from laughing. "I think they are following for it." Syilo whispered. suddenly, VJ and trunks popped up on the roof starring at them with wide and flat eyes. Lelu began to crack up, as did syilo. "How long did you know we were there?" trunks asked. "Since I shimmered." Syilo explained. "Shimmered?" VJ asked. "Yea... it's like instant transmission but I smear away instead of totally all together.  
  
"FYI.... We didn't kiss." Syilo explained smiling as he shimmered away, and Lelu rolled down the roof laughing. She stopped at the end and disappeared. She reappeared back at the top still laughing, until she immediately stopped. "What's wrong?" Trunks suddenly asked. "Watch out! Lelu screamed as she pushed VJ and trunks off the roof.  
  
Lelu screamed as suddenly a gigantic mechanical claw came from above and grabbed Lelu. Lelu screamed as she struggled to break free. Several other claws came zooming down as they grabbed trunks and VJ. Lelu shot upwards screaming, while trunks and VJ were stuck in the air struggling as well. "WHAAAA! HELLLLLP!" Lelu screamed. "Lelu!" trunks and VJ shouted. "yashaWAY!" Syilo shouted as a white beam shot up, a hand was created, and it grabbed Lelu. VJ and trunks looked over to syilo, as he was acting like the white beam he created was a rope. He began to tug on it, and the claw with Lelu began to tug as well. she went back and fourth for several intense minutes until, the claw jerked, and shot up into a ship. "LEEEELUUUUUU!" Syilo shouted as he fell to his knees in defeat. "YOW!" Lelu screamed as she was no longer seen. The two other claws let go of trunks and VJ and shot up towards the ship. "Lelu... NOOOOOOOO!" trunks shouted as the ship blasted away into space. "What's going to happen to her?" trunks asked anyone. "WE gotta go save her!"   
"how? She's in space..." VJ replied.   
  
  
Lelu fell onto her knees and hands hard on the cold floor. Lelu found her self dropped off from the claw in a long yellow hallway. Bones and stone were starring down at her. Lelu struggled to break free, but bones and stone grabbed her and gave her a shot in the neck. Lelu instantly stopped struggling and blacked out several minutes after, after feeling very tired. When Lelu woke up, she was lying in a bed chained to the bedposts. Lelu tried to break the chains, but it was no use, she felt very weak, and still tired. Lelu looked around, and found herself in a white room with portraits of a woman with red hair, a black and red dress, and pale skin. The carpet was light blue, and it was warm, and cool at the same time. "Where am I?" Lelu moaned as she looked around. She tried to focus her eyes, but wasn't able to do so. Soon, the door creaked open, and bones and stone stood at the doorway. "So you are awake." Bones explained. "What'd you to knuckle heads do to me?" Lelu asked weakly. "We... uh... we gave you a shot, took most of your energy but please don't fear, for it will return soon, after Queen Redina sees you." Bones explained sincerely. "Stop being nice... let's go." Stone sneered as they walked over to Lelu and began to unchain her. "Leo?" Lelu asked as she squinted her eyes to look at bones. "I... don't know what you are talking about." Bones replied as he picked Lelu up.   
  
"W-where are we going?" Lelu muttered as she tried to get up from being held by bones. "To see you're your new master, queen redina." Bones replied. "Yea, and you best behave your self girly..." stone snapped. "GIRLY!" Lelu screamed as she suddenly punched stone. stone rubbed his nose, as blood dripped down. "Next time I'll break it!" Lelu sneered.   
They walked down the long hall lit with white lights until they met a big wooden door. Stone knocked, and the doors opened. It was dark, and Lelu could barely see, there were several torches on the walls, and in the middle of the room, a woman sat on a thrown chair. "Your highness..." bones started as he let Lelu stand. "What do you want with me?" lelu suddenly asked. "You shall see child, you shall see. Stone, take her to the ventilators.   
  
Stone nodded and scooped Lelu up. "Hey! Let me go!" Lelu screamed as she struggled to get free. "You shall be let go soon, hokutalelu! Soon, you shall be under my control, you and your power!" redina cackled. Bone stood and stared at redina. "Bone... I want you to accompany her on her quest to destroy the Z warriors, and take over earth for my own doing... then; we can rule the universe forever." Redina cackled again. "She should be ready soon, bone. Go make sure stone does not mess up!" redina screamed. Bone bowed and walked out of the chamber.  
  
  
"What do we do?" Trunks asked as all the Z warriors sat in the kitchen thinking of what they could do. "There's nothing we can do, trunks. Bulma already tried getting a reading, and me and VJ, and... syilo, have tried to transport there, but unable. They have some sort of barrier, and it would takes days to get their by ship, for their locating reading is invisible." Goku explained leaning in his chair. "Well we can't just GIVE UP!" trunks bellowed. "I know this is hard for you trunks..." goku began. "You have no idea goku!" trunks shouted as he sat down in a chair and put his hands to his face and rubbed them. "This is weird... what do they want with her all of a sudden? And where's that one girl, Rena, and Kindae?" gohan asked thinking. "Don't' worry you guys... hokutalelu will be fine... she's a survivor." Zenobia explained calmly. "She's right, she's be fine." Vegeta added. "This is irritating! I can't stand it." syilo shouted as he began to bang his head on the table, until Vegeta grabbed syilo by the hair and stopped him. "She will return, so stop that." Vegeta sneered. "This is all my fault..." VJ and trunks said together. "You're fault?" they said in unison again. "I was the one that saw it." they both said. "It's both our faults." They finally reasoned. "I shouldn't of left her." syilo explained. "you all are pathetic." A voice muttered. They all turned to the screen door. "Bout time you show... they already took Lelu." trunks explained seeing Rena and Kindae.   
  
"You guys, she shall be back, and you all need to be ready." Rena explained. "What?" goku asked. "By right now, Lelu is being brainwashed. She won't be the same, and she wont' take any mercy, she'll know partially her past, before she came to earth." Rena explained. "Awesome! She'll remember me!" syilo said smiling.   
  
  
"Hey! What are you doing? I don't want to go in there! Stop it!" Lelu screamed as stone put Lelu into a tube. They chained her to the wall, and put a mask on her. she instantly fell asleep. she began to shake violently, and scream as bone stepped in and examined her. "Is she almost ready?" he asked looking at her. "No... she's a toughie. Very stubborn too, she won't forget any of the Z warriors..." stone explained. "She seems like she is suffering." Bone said solemnly. "She's trying not to forget, and doing a perfect job, even if I make the machine make her think they are made up... she doesn't care." stone explained. "Hm... try making her think that they hate her now, and glad she's gone." Bones suggested. Stone shrugged and typed in something on the keyboard.   
  
A day later, Lelu was finally ready. The water half way, to her waist, drained, and Lelu's hair dripped from the watery liquid. Lelu opened her eyes. She now had a piercing look that scared even bones and stone. She ripped the chains, and pulled off the mask before punching the glass breaking it. Lelu stepped out and looked at bones and stone. the tips of her hair bled with a crimson red, drips falling to the floor, the blue washed away. Her eyes were more sharper, and scarier, and her muscles flexed with every swift movement. "Wow..." stone muttered. "What are you two lookin at bimbos!" Lelu snapped. "Your highness, queen redina, wishes to see you." Stone explained. "Take me to her." Lelu requested as stone and bones escorted Lelu back to redina's chambers. "Welcome to my world hokutalelu." Redina's voice rang as Lelu walked to redina. Flames from the torches shot from one to the other, sending flames into the air. "how may I be of service to you my... queen." Lelu asked as she bowed, thinking undoubtedly about the queen part. "I want you to go down to earth, and kill all the Z warriors, and bring me my step daughter, Rena and her little friend Kindae." Redina explained crossing her legs. "yes, your majesty." Lelu replied as she turned around. "And hokutalelu? Be good, and change your clothes, those are for fighting on the good side..." redina explained. Lelu nodded and walked off. A woman handed Lelu a kombat outfit, and kombat boots. Lelu went to a room and changed before she went to the transporting room. Stone and bones followed her there. "I want you to stay here, and watch on the navigation system. I can handle this perfectly fine without you two getting in my way." Lelu explained as she disappeared.  
  
Lelu reappeared on the soft grass in front of capsule corps. "Knock, knock." Lelu shouted as she suddenly blasted the door with a ki blast. Everyone scrambled outside and stared at Lelu. "Your back!" trunks said happily. He was about to go and hug her, but Syilo stopped him. "What is your prob!?" trunks asked. "Somethin's not right with this picture. Hoku blowing up the door? Those clothes..." syilo thought a moment before blowing a white mist on Lelu. Lelu suddenly waved her hand, sending syilo to the ground. "What did you do?" Lelu demanded. "nope, that's not hoku... she would know what I did. This hoku has been brain washed or somethin." Syilo explained standing up. "Lelu! It's me! Trunks! You have to come to reason!" chibi trunks explained as he ran up to Lelu. Lelu looked at him before she blasted him to the wall. "Trunks!" bulma gasped. "Get inside now!" Vegeta roared as he looked at chi-chi and Bulma. "No need telling me twice!" chi-chi explained as she scurried into the house, bulma holding the knocked out chibi trunks right after her. "Be careful!" bulma explained. "Lelu! What has gotten into you?" goku asked. "I found reasoning." Lelu smirked. "this isn't good!" syilo shouted as he fell to the ground shaking. "What's wrong with you?" VJ asked.   
  
"D-don't you feel her energy! She's f-filled with it! it's all over! She can blast the whole planet to smithereens with a little ki blast!" syilo explained freaking out. "This is rather hoku here, but I fear she'd really do it to the ones she cares for." Syilo explained looking at goku. "There has to be a way where she'll stop!" goku explained. "She has to remember us, and that we care for her." Vegeta explained. "Enough with the chit chat, I'm feeling neglected." Lelu explained as she blasted everyone. "Her being normal is going to be a long way away." Syilo whispered as they all got up and looked at Lelu.   
  
"What are you weaklings waiting for? Come over here and fight." Lelu snapped. "Her voice is a bit different..." VJ noticed. "Ya... it's more cold." Trunks shivered. "Lelu? do-do you know who I am?" Syilo asked. Hoku looked at him. "The face is coming to me... syilo right?" Lelu asked. syilo nodded. "Syilo, yes! Yes, that's my name! And-and we were and still are best friends!" syilo explained. "Yes, we are best friends... but... no... frankly, I don't know, never seen you or never heard of you. Sorry." Lelu explained as she grinned. "Even now she's stubborn." Syilo groaned. "I say, we fight her, knock her in the head, and... make her remember." Zenobia explained shrugging. They all looked at her. "It works." Zenobia explained. "Try reasoning with her woman!" Vegeta snapped. Zenobia smiled and walked up to Lelu. "Hokutalelu, darling, you have to stop this foolishness, it's me, your mother. Why are you doing this?" zenobia asked solemnly. "You guys neglected me. you left me when I was little! No one has been there for me!" Lelu screamed. "But VJ has! Every time you fell, he was there to protect you! And every time you were sad, Trunks was there to cheer you up! Every time you wanted to smile, Goten and chibi trunks were there! Every time you needed someone to talk to, kakarot, or to fight, Vegeta! They were all there for you and still are! Stop being brainwashed!" zenobia screamed as she slapped Lelu across the face. "...BUT YOU WERE NEVER THERE!" Lelu screamed as she blasted zenobia. "no one was there! No one, I was alone all the time... I was, no one helped me, no one cared, and your lying to me! all of you!" Lelu screamed  
  
"I don't believe this!" VJ said agitated "She won't believe the truth!" he added. "Well, then let's knock it in her." Zenobia stood, by the help of Vegeta. "Be careful!" Rena explained. Zenobia shot a little ki blast at Lelu, who easily deflected it. "Great, she's not helpless." Zenobia sighed. "That's my girl!" she said proudly. "Is that what you got?" Lelu asked. "Now she's gone to far..." zenobia said through gritted teeth. In a split second she turned super sayain. they all gasped and looked at her. "You annoying child, I only wish I were there to teach you some manners!" zenobia snapped. She darted forward, and acted like she was going to punch Lelu, but kicked her in the gut instead. Lelu was sent to the floor. "Never under estimate your enemy hokutalelu." Zenobia explained as Lelu jumped up, and zenobia jumped and spinned a foot away from her. she squatted into a fighting position. Zenobia shot a ki blast, and disappeared. As Lelu hit it into the sky, zenobia reappeared floating next to Lelu. she kicked Lelu in the head, sending Lelu spinning to the ground. "She's good." Gohan noticed. "Yes, very good." Goku replied impressed. "Never let your guard down!" zenobia screamed. Lelu kicked zenobia in the gut sending her to the floo. Lelu stood and looked at her. "Then why did you?" she asked as she kicked the dirt, sending it into her mother's eyes. zenobia tripped Lelu, and they started to wrestle on the floor. "When you get back to normal! I'm---going to--- to make bulma put a ---- make you find out what---- that bracelet means when this stuff---happens!" zenobia screamed as Lelu pulled her ear, and zenobia pulled back Lelu's cheek.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Lelu screamed as she blasted zenobia in the air with a massive attack. Zenobia shot up, smiling proudly at what her daughter accomplished. Her hair turned black again, and her eyes closed as Vegeta shot up, and grabbed zenobia before the heavens could take her away, and shot back down. He put zenobia in the house, and told bulma and chi-chi to help her and her wounds. "Hurt your own mother..." gohan started. "She was already dead. Hm, didn't really make a difference, now did it?" Lelu asked. Gohan went super. "There has to be a way to get to her." gohan explained as he charged forward at full speed. Lelu and gohan began to punch and kick each other. Soon, Lelu's agility and power got the best of her, and she blasted gohan to the house. Gohan went normal, and knocked out. Trunks was next. He hesitated before turning super and charging after Lelu, but he was easily hit to the wall and knocked out next to gohan. Soon after piccolo, krillian, and the others were knocked out, the only ones standing were goku, Vegeta, VJ, Rena, Kindae, syilo and angel at the sidelines. "Well... who's next?" Kindae asked as he faced the remaining people. "HOKUTALELU! Come back to the ship immediately!" redina screeched. Lelu bowed, and turned as she shimmered away. "Whoa, awesome! She finally learned how to shimmer!" syilo said smiling.   
  
VJ hit him upside the head as everyone smacked their own heads cept Vegeta, who only rolled his eyes. "You want hokutalelu? Come and get her." Redina shouted as the ship came into view. "This is trouble, I just know it," Kindae explained. "Yea..." Rena agreed. "Well, let's go." Goku explained they all shot up towards the ship. They expected a class of warriors, but none came. "Hm... that's weird." Trunks explained as the doors opened. "it's quiet." Gohan noticed. "Yea... a little too quiet." VJ recognized. They walked forward. A single dart shot from one side to the other. Vegeta kicked it away. "That was easy." Trunks noticed. "yea... a little too easy." VJ explained. "Hey! There's Lelu's room!" VJ explained pointing to a door a little down the hall. "Yea... a little too Lelu's door!" Syilo explained. "Knock it off!" trunks hissed. "Why would they have a sign that says hokutalelu's room?" goku wondered as he looked around. "Dunno. Let's see if she's in here." Syilo explained opening the door. They all walked in and shut the door looking around. It was a nice room, and the lights were on, but Lelu was no where to be seen. "boy, don't you boys have manners." Lelu sneered. They all looked around. "Where is she?" trunks asked. "look up here boys." Lelu explained. they all looked up. Lelu was crouching on the light lamp and smiling, her tailing moving to and fro. "Hoku? What are you doing up their love?" syilo asked shielding his eyes from the bright light.  
  
Lelu's grin grew as the lights went off, then a minute later turned back on. "What happened?" VJ asked looking around. "Rena and Kindae are gone." Goku noticed. "Lelu!" you have to stop this!" goku explained. "Hokutalelu, now take them all back to earth and destroy them." Redina's voice explained. Lelu pushed a button on her arm, and they suddenly disappeared and reappeared back in earth. Lelu stood from her crouching position and smiled. "You're insane." Trunks finally explained. Lelu licked her lips as she smiled. "Your cute." Lelu finally explained. Trunks went red. "You need to get back to normal!" VJ shouted. "You need to get an attitude check up!" Lelu snapped. "She said I was cute." Trunks explained looking at VJ. "This is enough." VJ explained as he went super. He charged for Lelu, and punched her. Lelu flew backwards, then jumped back up. "Finally... a worthy opponent." Lelu grinned. VJ jumped up and spinned before he kicked Lelu in the head, making her spin to the floor. He then kicked her, before Lelu jumped up and punched VJ in the abs. VJ leaned over in pain as Lelu elbowed VJ in the back of his neck. VJ fell over to the dirt, holding his stomach, before he blasted Lelu in the eyes. eyes rubbed her eyes as VJ blasted Lelu again, and again. Lelu flew backwards, squinting her eyes to see. VJ was about to create a finishing attack before syilo jumped on him.   
  
"What are you doing?" VJ scrambled up. "You can't hurt her! she's hoku! We need to make her remember us, mate. Remember? She's been brain washed, we need to clean her mind from all the negativity she has surging through her veins!" Syilo explained. Lelu stood up. "We have no time, she's about to attack us." VJ explained as he blasted Lelu. but angel jumped out of nowhere and stood in front of Lelu taking the attack. "ANGEL!" VJ shouted as he realized he blasted angel. "NOOOOOOOOO"  
angel screamed as she was hit by the blast. She flew backwards, Lelu catching her. Lelu looked up and grinned. They all looked at her intently. Lelu then through angel to the ground like a rag doll. Everyone gasped. "What are you doing Lelu? that's your daughter! Your own flesh and blood! Don't you even care for her, she's an innocent, you know for a fact that she did nothing bad to you! Cause they don't know her!" VJ shouted with anger. "Shut up fool." Lelu shouted before created a bolt. "Oh no..." VJ went pale as his eyes dilated. "What? Since when did she use THAT attack again?" Syilo asked as he went pale as well. "Shadow bolt!" Lelu screamed as she threw it. but again, angel jumped in front of VJ, screaming with pain as they bolt his her instead. "ANGEL!" everyone gasped. "What IS that little twerp doing?" Lelu asked annoyed.   
  
VJ picked angel up into his arms and pulled the bolt out of angel's side, "Daddy... I'm sorry I couldn't... couldn't protect mommy from evil." Angel cried out. "It's not your fault, you protected her from being hit from me, and if she can't realize how much you care for her, then she's not worth the hassle. She still loves you deep inside, and we are going to find that place." VJ assured her. "That's so sweet... I'm getting cavities!" Lelu screamed. Suddenly, all the guys went super. "Wait... I have an idea!" syilo went back to normal. "What?" trunks asked. "Remember what Hoku always said? Cause I know she says it even today." Syilo explained. "What?" Vegeta asked. "Hugs can save lives." Syilo muttered as he walked up to Lelu and looked at her. Syilo reached for Lelu's face, but Lelu grabbed syilo's hand and looked at him. Syilo fell to his knees and winced. "Hoku... listen to me! fill your mind with all the memories that we had!" syilo shouted as he wiggled his fingers. They were turning purple.   
  
"Remember the time I made apple pie for you? And you were sick and worn out, and at the bar, where I worked! Remember that? You gotta! And the time we saved that little kid from that annoying bigger kid that called us monkeys? Remember! We had so many fun times, why would you want to forget them? Why? And just recently, when we acted like we were kissing to get VJ and trunks annoyed! That was fun, wasn't it? you were laughing! I was! Can't you realize that, and remember it!" syilo winced more. Lelu loosened her grip on syilo's hand. "...And the time we decorated that tree for those kids, right after we destroyed their home..." Lelu explained. "Yea! But it was an accident! We were protecting the other people because there was an explosion! Right before we went our separate ways! And the time when we went to the carnival, then after destroying it, cause they were shutting it down!" syilo explained. "You gotta remember!" he shouted. Lelu let go of syilo's hand. "Wow... ya think you could of squeezed any harder?" syilo begged as he rubbed his purple fingers. "...I remember..." Lelu finally explained. syilo wrapped his arms around Lelu's waist hugging her. "But they still need to pay for leaving me!" Lelu sneered. "NO! you cant' do that!" syilo begged as he looked up at Lelu. "Oh great..." trunks gave a heavy sigh. Lelu made her hands into fists as she created energy. We have to stun her, and make her remember." VJ Explained. "Ok." Trunks hesitated. He walked forward. "Lelu! you gotta remember us! Me! Come on! I love you!" trunks admitted. Lelu pushed syilo to the ground and looked at trunks. "Love? I don't even know what that means." Lelu explained as the energy balls in her fists grew.  
  
"But you have to!" trunks shouted. "I don't' have to do anything according to you weakling!" Lelu snapped. She shot the ki blast, and hit trunks. Trunks shot to the ground and knocked out. Syilo crawled back to where VJ was, and shook. Lelu created to shadow bolts and shot them at Vegeta and goku. They were too slow for the bolt, and were electrocuted, and knocked out as well. "...here... hold her." VJ handed angel to syilo and looked at Lelu. "Lelu... I don't care if you don't understand love, but it's all around you this very moment, your daughter protected you, that's love, we all are risking our lives to insure your safety. If you can't see that, then you are blind. This is a test, to see how strong your will power to survive is, the power to say no to something evil surging through your veins..." VJ explained solemnly. He made his way up to Lelu. "I am not a human, I am a sayain, and I know what you are going through," he explained. Lelu looked at him with narrow eyes. "How could you possibly know what I'm going through?" Lelu asked through gritted teeth. "Because we love you... I love you, and I understand you." VJ explained as he leaned forward, as Lelu blasted him, and kissed Lelu, unlocking memories of her and him, of everyone else. Lelu's eyes dilated as she saw the truth, flashing before her eyes. She began to shake. She backed her head away from the warm kiss, and VJ's head fell onto Lelu's chest. He breathed slowly. Lelu looked at his back, and saw blood dripping down. "VJ!" Lelu whispered as she fell to her knees holding VJ. she wrapped her arms around his back, and held him. "I am sorry." She whispered.  
  
she soon looked around, and saw everyone but syilo knocked out. "Angel... syilo... everybody..." Lelu whispered. She put her hand on VJ's back stopping the blood, but it flowed fluently down his back, over her hands. "Hang on VJ." Lelu whispered as she put both her hands on VJ's back. "Syilo! Get bulma and chi-chi! And get a senzu bean and quick!" Lelu screamed. Syilo scrambled up still holding angel and ran inside. "This is all my fault... this is all my fault. I'm so sorry you guys, so sorry..." Lelu cried out her sorrow. Half a minute later, syilo came running out, soon after bulma, chi-chi and zenobia now holding angel came running out too. They gave everyone a sensu bean, and then handed one to Lelu. "They all get hurt, at which I should of..." Lelu explained as zenobia held VJ so Lelu could give him a sensu bean. "Without VJ... I would have been not myself... he's always been there for me... and this is how I repay him? By blasting through his heart, ripping it into pieces." Lelu explained as laid VJ onto the soft grass.  
  
"Darling... it's not your fault, and stop blaming yourself..." Zenobia explained. "no mum... it is my fault, its my fault that I listened to evil, that still lurks in my soul... I listened to them, and I believed that you all hated me, and wanted me gone, and was glad, and I was here to give revenge... but why did I believe when I should of known it wasn't true. When I saw the fear in their faces when I was swept away by the machine." Lelu explained as she looked down at VJ. "Forever, I shall have evil within me, and forever I shall be a problem to the good in this world." Lelu stood up. "And forever I shall leave, and let them, that gave me happiness and hope, live on without my pain which I keep with me," Lelu explained as she shot away. "Hoku!" syilo shouted. "MOMMY!" angel cried. "Stay... let her be alone..." zenobia explained as VJ stirred. "What happened? Where's Lelu?" VJ asked looking around. Zenobia looked up at the flying away Lelu. VJ shot up, and shot after towards Lelu before zenobia could stop him. "And forever, someone shall always care." zenobia whispered as she walked to the others to help inspect them. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Lelu stopped flying and floated down to a waterfall. She sat down and pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. she stared at it for awhile. it was a picture of the whole gang. Lelu was in the middle of trunks and VJ with angel in front of her. goku, and gohan were behind them, Goten and chibi trunks next to angel. Vegeta was next to goku, with bulma and chi-chi on the other side. Piccolo was in the back, and krillian was behind trunks leaning sideways to see. Yampcha, tien, and chouzu were next to goku, and 18 were next to Vegeta. They were all smiling with the exception of 18, piccolo and Vegeta. Who were all evil at one point? There was soon a soft stud that didn't surprise Lelu at all. For she knew who it was, and she could sense his energy coming towards her. "Ya know? I heard some where that a picture is worth a thousand words..." Lelu explained in a soft voice. "But what words can you say about a lie? For this is all that it is. Some big lie. I've ruined everyone's lives coming to earth, and when I leave, I'll ruin it even worst." Lelu explained. "Don't say that, you haven't ruined anyone's lives... you've only made them greater." VJ explained as he looked at Lelu. Lelu smiled as she dropped the picture into the water. "That's what I thought till now..." Lelu explained as she looked at the evening sky. "hm... some birthday... best one yet." Lelu explained. "Lelu... if I never met you, I would of never been the same, I'd still be like I was, so prideful I didn't realize the other things in life. Like love, and friends, and my family, and caring for someone, like you. Without you, all my pride would have taken over me..." VJ explained. "I've lowered your status, VJ... without me, you would be back where you came from, where you belong... all you came here was to defeat Vegeta, and fight kraken..." Lelu explained.   
  
"Do you want me to go?" VJ asked. "No." Lelu replied quickly. "There hasn't been anyone in my life except my mom that I cared for, until now. That's a special thing for me... I would do anything to insure your happiness and safety. As would everyone else." VJ explained.   
"But I'm always getting someone hurt."  
"But we always get stronger when you do. You're like a training devise, but you're real. We don't' care if you hurt us everyday, we get stronger, and so do you. We know your past, and it's behind you."   
"I wanna go home."   
"You are home."   
"...VJ... you don't deserve something like me... you're so much better, everyone is so much better... I should just stay dead when I had the chance, all I had to do was not annoy king kai, I mean... rejecting my soul when I broke the jar worked for a while... but poof, I was back, and making everyone miserable once more. I bet my mother is ashamed." Lelu cried. "Lelu... stop acting like a wimp. You're a sayain, a strong one, fight it, and since when did you care about what other's felt?" VJ asked. "Since I got my soul back... a different one... and I don't like it! they couldn't find mine exactly, so they gave me another, and I don't like it! I usually wouldn't do this, ya know... spill my feelings, I keep them hidden in me, and I forget them, but I can't do that anymore, and I'm afraid I'm going to say something extreme that no one, not even you should know!" Lelu cried. "And what would that be?" VJ asked wondering. "That I love you--- ACK! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Lelu screamed as she grabbed her head and shook it violently.   
Lelu suddenly created a shadow bolt, ready to stick it in her, but VJ grabbed from her and threw it on a rock. "What do you think your doing?" VJ roared. "...I don't know..." Lelu replied thinking. "Wanna know something?" VJ asked. "What?" Lelu asked. "...I love you too. Now please stop tormenting yourself, will ya?" VJ asked. Lelu sighed. "I'm not my usual self... this is a major drag too... but hey! Tomorrow is a new day! a new chance! And guess what happened on the ship VJ!" Lelu asked. "...What?"   
"I wasn't FED!"   
"You weren't?"   
"NO! So lets go get some food, and I wanna change, these clothes are scratchy."  
"Whatever makes you sleep." VJ said smiling. Lelu stood up, and grabbed the picture from the water as they both shot up into the sky back to capsule corps trapped in their own thoughts. "Lelu... were you serious when you said you loved me?" VJ asked as he looked behind him. Lelu was not behind him. "Lelu?"   
"Whoo hooooo!" Lelu screamed as she shot through a cloud, and twirling and spinning around. "Come on, you gotta try this! Yee haaaa!" Lelu screamed.   
  
Soon, they finally made it back to capsule corps, as the sun set lower into the sky. "hm... seems we're at action." Lelu noticed as she looked up and saw a sign that said action. "hey... only a minute late." VJ noticed. "Why are we doing it now though? I just got back to normal, and flew off... Rena and Kindae are gone... it's just..." Lelu thought. "Come on, ya know he'll say cut by the time we get to your room." VJ replied. Lelu nodded. "your right..."  
Lelu looked around feeling awkward as she and VJ walked in. everyone was in the living room watching TV. "Psst... act like I was knocked out." Lelu whispered. "What? Why?" VJ asked. "Do it, or I'll kick you," Lelu explained through gritted teeth as she fell, VJ catching her. he quickly picked her up as trunks came running in smiling. VJ was still hastily trying to get Lelu comfortably into his arms as trunks stared at him. "Trunks... hey! Lelu's great, I found her sleeping, and... I brought her home! And... I'm gong to go put her in a bed." VJ said in a hurry. He quickly walked down the hall to Lelu's room, trunks at his tail. VJ threw Lelu on the bed, and Lelu bumped her head. "Youch!" Lelu screamed as she suddenly "woke" up. "Sorry." VJ replied. Trunks leaned closer in to the door to hear them. "Ya know what? I just saw trunks face when I walked in with you "sleeping" in my arms. He was smiling, ear to ear, till he saw you in my arms... he looked heart broken, and I think he was." VJ explained. "I was sleeping, you were the one who popped by, I was truly expecting trunks... really I was, but you came instead..." Lelu explained. "I can't do this anymore... not to trunks..." VJ explained. "What? Pick me up?" Lelu asked. "I can say I-"  
"Don't say it!" Lelu gasped as she saw trunks. She jumped on VJ as she covered VJ's mouth.   
  
"OW!" Lelu screamed as VJ bit Lelu. "CUT!" chibi trunks shouted as he walked into the house. "This... this isn't working... you don't look like you were madly in love and you didn't want teen trunks to see you. I need more passion, more love, more everything. And VJ! no biting!" chibi trunks snapped. Lelu began to laugh as she stood up. Trunks walked in and smiled. "That was funny." He explained.  
"My finger still hurts." Lelu admitted.  
"Here..." trunks said as he patted Lelu's finger. "Haha!" Lelu laughed. Syilo slid from under the bed and looked around. "How come your not on the bed? Oh... we're at cut." Syilo noticed as he stood up. "Drats... .we had a weally good scaring thing to do!" angel whined as she stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes. "Raaar!" angel smiled. "Maybe we should go back to the part when you two walk in and trunks sees you two, with Lelu in your arms." Goten suggested. "Brilliant suggestion Goten, really... but I'M the director! Now get back to the kitchen people..." chibi trunks sighed. "I think we should stop now... we need to find Rena and Kindae." Lelu explained. "No... I've waited all week to do this movie, and I find the right now, and you fly away! And then we have to wait till you get back, and you already know it's action..." chibi trunks explained. "I wasn't feeling right..." Lelu explained. "Yea... yea... that's what they all say... now come on, come up with a better excuse than that! Please!" chibi trunks begged. "So your alright?" trunks asked. Lelu nodded. "Yea... I'm fine, i... sorted out my mind ya know." Lelu explained. "That's good." Trunks replied turning pink.  
  
"mum? Sorry about everything I did..." Lelu explained looking at zenobia. "That's ok, I am proud of you." Zenobia replied. "So why all of a sudden he's making a movie?" VJ asked. "Well... it's hard to explain young man, yes very... the lives of two people don't amount to anything in this crazy, no sir, that's why you're a getting on that plane. Maybe not today, maybe not to-WHAAA! Goten!" chibi trunks shouted. "Hehehehehe!" Goten laughed. "I decided it would be perfect to make the movie when you guys came, ya know... we sensed your power levels, and you came, we got ready right when you came, and hoped somethin interesting would occur, after you saw the sign, you'd think of somethin quick, and ya did!" chibi trunks explained smiling. "...Right... kid, don't do that again." VJ snapped. "Hey... it was good stuff...!" chibi trunks explained. "Mommy? What's that?" angel pointed upwards. They all looked upwards. The ship was in view. "Hokutalelu! Come to me immediately!" Redina shrieked. "They don't know!" Lelu blurted. "Your right... go in, and... find out where they're keeping Rena and Kindae." "VJ suggested. "...OK." Lelu shrugged as she began to walk off. "Wait! It's not safe, she might know, but acting like she's not, and when you go in there, WHAM!" trunks explained slamming his fist into his hand. "I'll be fine... I'm a survivor, alright?" Lelu asked as she flew upwards. She flew upwards and walked into the hallway. Stone and bones where awaiting her. "fellas... hey." Lelu explained. "What happened? How come their not dead?" stone grunted. But Lelu was too busy looking at bones. "...Leo!" Lelu said smiling. "Leo?" stone looked at bones. "What are... you talking about?" bones asked. "It's you! I swear it is!" Lelu widened her eyes. "How come the warriors are not dead?" stone repeated. "Because... I am... acting to be on their side, so they shall be defenseless when I kill them." Lelu explained.  
"...Whatever." Stone sneered as he poked Lelu to get to queen redina's chambers. Lelu hesitated before she began to glance around at the yellow halls that surrounded her. "This is weird..." Lelu told her self as she kept following stone, while bones was behind her. They kept walked down the hall as the room got colder every foot they walked. Soon, they made it to queen redina's room, and stone knocked on the large door. "Enter." Redina hissed. Stone opened the door, and they all walked in slowly. Hesitating, she bowed with stone and bones, and redina seemed to notice nothing wrong. "Yes? My queen?" stone asked. He was on his knee, with his head bowed. "I want you to put hokutalelu in the tube... she is good..." redina explained. Lelu jolted her head up. "I know what is going on hokutalelu... I know that you have become good. And now you have to pay." Redina hissed. "NOOO!" Lelu screamed as stone grabbed her arms, bones looking at her. "Let me go!" Lelu screamed as she shimmered away. She disappeared and reappeared in front of several doors still within the ship. Lelu looked behind her. the halls were quiet, with no sounds. The lights were dimmed, with several torches on the walls. "Hm... wonder where Rena and Kindae are?" Lelu asked herself as she opened a door she was in front of.   
  
It was a dark room, and Lelu couldn't see. She heard some feet, so she walked in, shutting the door. She looked for the light, and turned it on. The room was as cold as the halls, but the lights warmed her a bit. The room was messy, with doctors' things on racks, filled with heads and organs in jars. No Rena or Kindae was in the room, so after a minute, Lelu opened the door and looked outside. after making sure no one was there, she shut the light off and slipped back into the halls. "This is fun... like searching for a needle in a haystack, I need some help..." Lelu thought. She began to think really hard to communicate to Syilo, hoping he's be trying to read her mind or something, for that was something he was able to do... "Syilo... come on, can ya read me? I need help, they know I'm good, but I'm looking for Rena and Kindae, and this place is big. I can't do it alone!" Lelu thought to herself. After a minute, her head felt lighter than before, and she knew syilo got the message.  
  
  
"Guys! Lelu needs our help looking for Rena and Kindae was it? they know she's good, and she cant' find them by herself!" syilo finally blurted. "how do ya know?" trunks asked. "gift... now come on!" syilo explained. "ok... Angel, you stay here." VJ explained. "Fine..." angel sighed. "You two brat." Vegeta snapped. "WHAT?!" chibi trunks went ballistic. "Yes, good idea, stay here to Goten." Goku ordered. "OK..." Goten said lowering his head. They all shot up into the sky towards the ship, and landed smoothly inside. Looking around, they began to walk further into the core of the ship, looking for any sign of Lelu. Anything that would lead them to her, or Rena and Kindae, except trouble, which was brewing further ahead, that they didn't realize.  
  
They slowly kept walking together down the halls. It was dim, but they concentrated. They didn't dare to break up at the moment. They couldn't find Lelu anywhere, and it was getting distressing. They didn't dare say a word, for they feared someone would hear, and attack them, so they couldn't holler Lelu's name out, nor Rena or Kindae's. soon, they met up with 3 halls, one going another way. "This is good..." goku scratched his head. Ok.... Since me, Vegeta, and VJ are the strongest... I'll take that hall, VJ you can take that one, and how bout you go that way? And... gohan can go with me, trunks, you go with VJ, and syilo, go with VJ and trunks as well. Zenobia, can you go with Vegeta? And.... That's everyone... piccolo is meditating somewhere, and krillian is at master roshi's with the flu, and 18's caring for him, so.... Me and gohan will be ok, and you two will be fine, will you three be fine?" goku looked at VJ, trunks, and Syilo. "Yes." They all said together. "Good... if you get into trouble, raise your power levels, and we'll be to you." Goku explained. They all nodded. They soon turned, and began to run down the halls.  
  
  
  
"What are we looking for exactly?" syilo asked as they began to run at a regular pace down the hall, VJ and trunks looking determined to find Lelu. "Yoo Hoo.... GUYS!" syilo shouted. Trunks and VJ didn't answer him. "Hm, do you sensed Lelu's energy level?" trunks asked VJ as he got next to VJ, still running, while syilo was behind them. "No, you?" VJ replied. "GUYS! Hello! Look, how bout we sit down, and let hoku find US!?" syilo suggested. VJ and trunks slowed down to a stop and turned to stare at syilo. "...Do you even care what could happen to Lelu if maybe? I dunno, redina or one of her henchmen found her?" VJ snapped. "Of course I do. But-- they be likely to capture us faster than her..." syilo replied. "Yea... if we sit down and not move probably...!" trunks explained. "Listen mates.... I know how much you care about hoku... but you don't' have too. She's stronger than all of us put together, but even though she doesn't know that... when something bad happens, she'll figure it out, and boom, they'll be cringing their eyes in pain from her massive power. I've known longer than both of you mates, and I know her true potential, I know her better than both of you, she doesn't need our help in fighting redina or her henchmen, all she needs is help finding Rena and Kindae..." syilo explained. "I don't' care. I won't rest till we find Lelu." VJ explained. "Yea... now come on." trunks added as they both began to run again. Syilo sighed as he followed them.   
  
  
"Dad... I don't' see any doors down this hall... where could they be?" gohan asked sadly. "I don't' know son, but we'll find them, come on." goku replied as they kept running down the stairs that they just saw. "HEY! You! Stop!" a man shouted. "oh no..." gohan gasped. "Intruders in hall 92, intruders in 92! I repeat! Intruders in 92! I need backup, quick, earth forces, detected as a sayain, and semi sayain, tails lost.... Come quick!" the man shouted through a microphone. The sound of his voice through the speakers echoed through all of the halls. "Wow! How'd he figure that out?" goku asked looking down at gohan. "...I have no idea! But that's cool!" gohan shrugged. they hit the bottom step and kept on moving. Soon, men were running down the stairs after goku and gohan. "Stop! Stop right there or we'll shoot!" a man shouted. Goku grabbed gohan's hand, and put his two fingers up to his forehead before he disappeared.   
  
They reappeared in a room. "Where'd you take us dad?" gohan asked looking around. "I don't know... away from the men I suppose." Goku replied looking around. "What are those?" gohan looked at a wall that had several large tubes with people in them with a light blue liquid. "I wish I knew..." goku replied as he looked at them. As goku walked closer, he hit a vile that spelt green ooze onto the computers, which sparked and soon hissed with a deficiency. There was a loud ringing, and the room pulsed with a red glow. "What's going on?" gohan gulped. In minutes, the men in the tubes' eyes popped open. They slowly narrowed as they stared at goku and gohan. "Maybe we should get out of here..." goku suggested. He grabbed gohan and disappeared once more. They reappeared back in a deserted hallway with no light.   
  
  
"This is ridiculous... we're never going to find her, or the twit and her little fan member..." Vegeta muttered as he and zenobia walked slowly down the lit hallway. "Vegeta... calm down. She has to be around here somewhere." Zenobia explained as she looked at the walls. "Wonder if the other's found anything yet." Zenobia thought. "Well, let's find out... zap up to where kakarott is." Vegeta suggested. "Why would I do that?" zenobia questioned. "Cause we're at a dead end..." Vegeta explained. "Oh... right, sure." Zenobia replied as she grabbed a hold of Vegeta and disappeared. She reappeared next to goku. "WHAAA!" goku freaked out. He stared at Vegeta and zenobia before he called down. "Calm down kakarott. Found anything yet?" Vegeta snapped. "No... you?" goku asked. "Dead end." Zenobia sighed. "Oh... so nothin eh?" goku asked again. "No..." zenobia replied frustrated. "Hm... what now?" gohan asked. "Let's look for the other guys." Goku suggested. "Ok." Zenobia replied. They all began to walk down the deserted hall looking for anyone. "Goku? Is that you? Help!" a voice screamed from a crack in the door. Goku peered inside. "It's us! Rena and Kindae! Let us out!" Rena begged. They all walked in, and turned on the light. Rena and Kindae were both in a glass box. Goku walked to the box, and poked it. He immediately jolted his finger back, and yelled. "That HURT!" he shouted in pain. "Be careful! We've tried everything! Even blasting the box, but it comes back at us..." Rena explained glancing over at Kindae, or looked burned. "You look silly." Gohan looked at Kindae. "knock it off kid." Kindae grumbled.   
  
  
"We have been walking for the longest time... I'm tired! Can't we sit down?" syilo begged. "Shhh! I hear foot taps." VJ snapped as they all got next to the wall. The foot taps got louder and closer, around the corner. Suddenly, as the person rounded the corner, VJ jumped out and grabbed the person. "WHAA! VJ?! Let me go! It's me le- I can't breath!" the girl gasped. VJ stopped strangling the person, and stared at her, into her glistening eyes. "Lelu?"   
Lelu nodded. "Can ya let me go?" Lelu asked. VJ let go, and she fell to the floor grabbing her neck, trying to breath. "Are you ok?" trunks asked. "yea... I'm fine... wha!" Lelu suddenly gasped as a beam zapped Lelu and Trunks. They disappeared, "Lelu!" VJ shouted. "Trunks?" syilo looked around. He looked behind him, as a guy began to run away. VJ, outraged, charged a ki blast, and through it as hard as he could at the man running away, it hit him in the back, and he turned into smoke and disappeared.   
  
  
Lelu and Trunks appeared in a chamber and fell to the ground with a thump, Trunks landing on his feet, while Lelu on her butt. She got up, wiped herself off, and looked around. "Where are we now?" she asked. "I don't know... but be alert." Trunks replied scanning the dark area. "Ok... there's no door anywhere!" Lelu explained. "Hey, a window!"  
"Let's go check it out." Trunks suggested. "Ok." Lelu replied. They slowly walked over to the large window on the other side of the room. The floor was like water, every time they stepped, they'd make ripples, but they wouldn't fall. They swiftly walked over to the window and peered down. "WOW! Take a load of THAT!" Lelu blurted as she looked down. "Crystals... thousands of energy crystals!" trunks awed. "That's a lot." Lelu replied. "Why are they even here?" trunks questioned. "We have to stop redina before more crystals erupt, these don't look good." Lelu explained. "I agree." Trunks replied. "Ok men! Warm these crystals! They need be warm, to break. As soon as they break, then we can destroy each world, and redina wants to do it as fast as possible before hokutalelu can get her power stronger!" a man from below shouted. "We need to destroy those crystals!" Lelu choked. Trunks nodded. "I don't think you'll have a chance." A voice spoke. Trunks and Lelu turned to see bones and stones grinning at them.  
  
"Whut ohs..." Lelu gulped. Before both of them could react, stones shot a huge blast at Lelu. "Get out of the way!" trunks shouted as he pushed Lelu out of the way. The blast hit trunks, making him cry out in pain as he fell to the floor. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO! Trunks!" Lelu screamed out as she fell to her knees holding trunks. "It's up to you to destroy the crystals..." trunks said weakly. "Uh-huh..." Lelu replied crying. "And... I want you to know that I've always been.... On your side, and always will be." Trunks replied closing his eyes. "Trunks... no please don't go!" Lelu cried as she still held trunks in her arms.   
  
"Huh! That's trunks!" syilo and VJ had arrived. "Yea... but I think we're too late." Syilo said sadly Rena and Kindae right behind them. "Where are we?" Rena asked. "Dear trunks... you can't go, you can't!" Lelu explained holding back her tears. "No... come back, please. I can't live without you!" Lelu screamed as she made her hand into a fist and slammed it onto trunks' chest. "The crystals! They're glowing!" Rena gasped. "What happens now?" VJ asked. "I don't know... maybe redina will appear..." Rena suggested. Everyone gasped as the crystals behind the window glowed brighter and brighter. Stone and bones gasped in amazement at what just happened. "It's Lelu!" Kindae gasped. "She's the master of the crystals!" Rena gasped as well. "What is going on?" Vegeta snapped. "Who'd a thought!" Kindae replied frowning.   
  
"It's not fair!" Lelu screamed going super. "It's not fair! I should of took that! Not you!" Lelu screamed. She fell onto trunks chest hiding her eyes in her arms, crying onto his jacket. "I'm so sorry trunks, I'm so sorry!"   
  
"Lelu WATCH OUT!" VJ suddenly shouted. Lelu looked up, and turned around just as a rope locked around her, strangling her body. Redina was at the end, holding onto the rope, which was her hair. "You little twit! Give me that necklace!" redina hissed. "NO! Let me go!" Lelu screamed as she easily broke the rope of hair. "Bring trunks back right now!" Lelu ordered. "I'm sorry... there's no way I can." Redina replied grinning. "Bring him BACK!" Lelu screamed again. A golden aura began to glow around Lelu, strongly, pulsing with energy. "...This isn't good." Zenobia gasped as Lelu grew brighter, and the crystals as well. The ship began to shake slowly, as bones and stone walked up next to redina, bowing to her, and looking directly at Lelu. "... My life has been tortured by pain. So many deaths.... So many tears I've shed, I've taken all of it. but now, you went to far. No one kills one of my best friends... no one, and now, your going to pay for his death will not go down in vain. I guarantee it." Lelu breathed deeply as she narrowed her eyes. "What did you do to him?" she asked slowly. "I killed him... trying to kill you... of course, and I could of done it too... for that was an immortal attack, and that would of killed you directly, but... it killed him. And there's no way to bring him back. Not even the dragonballs can." Stone grinned. "You lie!" Lelu screamed. "I tell the truth." Stone replied. "I don't believe you. I will find a way to bring him back. He didn't deserve to die! He didn't!" Lelu explained.  
  
"Well... he didn't deserve to take the blow. Now did he?" stone asked. Lelu created a ki energy ball in her hand. She was about to send it fourth, when redina spoke wise words that made Lelu stop so sudden. She spoke in a different language that no one understood, even Lelu, but she did, and she didn't understand how. "Listen to me hokutalelu... I am speaking the language of the dragon, an ancient language that rare few know, like you. You are very different from everyone else... you destroy us, and you destroy a new future, a new life, yourself, your friends... think about this. Destroy me, and not even a little chance for you to get trunks' soul back." Redina hissed. "So that's what you did to him? You took his soul? I will kill you for that!" Lelu screamed in the ancient language. "What is she speaking in?" VJ asked. "Dragon... the ancient dragons, an evil language, that only the darkest souls know, like the one that lurks in Lelu's pure soul... not many people can understand it. I can barely, even though hoku tried teaching me several times, I never got it. The language speaks with a trance so to speak, so if they were to speak to us, whatever they would say, we'd do... not such a good devise for people who aren't good. But good people can't understand it, and if an evil goes good, they automatically forget it without knowing, unless another speaks it," syilo explained not taking his eyes off of Lelu. "We need to destroy redina's power source, and I think it's the crystals... I'm right, am I Rena?" syilo suddenly asked. "Yes, you are. But I don't see how, for the crystals are highly protected by special energy, only the strong can get even so close to it, that it destroys you, gives you pain, sadness, it dwells on all your happiness. You need someone who is emotional, or can hide their emotions greatly." Rena explained looking at Vegeta. "That won't let us down, or turn to the evil side." She added. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
"So, any other way?" gohan asked. "No... not at all. If those crystals break, evil will come out, and destroy the worlds." Rena explained. "So... does redina have any weaknesses?" goku asked. "Not that I know of." Rena replied. "...She hates cheese." Kindae suddenly explained. Everyone looked at him. "Wha? She does." Kindae explained. "Know another weakness?" Rena snapped. "...Hates you!" Kindae said smiling. "Something ELSE!" Rena said through gritted teeth.   
"Bow down to me hokutalelu, and I shall spare your life." Redina hissed. "Yea... in another millennium maybe." Lelu replied smiling. Lelu suddenly changed to normal, and the golden aura died. "Listen... leave, and I shall spare your life." Lelu offered. "My dear child, you have much to learn... is that... that is! ...Zenobia! Honey!" Redina smiled as she raised her hand, and zenobia floated up then quickly to redina's grasp. "MUM!" Lelu screamed. "Redina!" zenobia gasped. "I thought you were dead?" redina asked thinking. "I am... but tomorrow I must leave" zenobia explained. "Oh really? How bout I shorten your life span? How would you like that hokutalelu?" redina questioned. "No... do and I promise to the world that I will destroy you. You and all of your evil!" Lelu screamed, as she turned super again. "Are you certain about that?" redina asked. "More certain that ripping your eyes out of your wrinkly sockets." Lelu grumbled. Redina hissed. "What did you say?" she demanded to know.  
  
"I said.... That I am more certain that ripping your eye balls out of those wrinkly sockets on your wrinkly old face, you HAG! Or are you so old that you can't hear now?" Lelu asked. "Take that back brat, before I slice your pathetic mother's throat." Redina sneered. "No, touch her, and I rip though your neck like a claw through live flesh." Lelu replied. "Ooh, I'm scared. Really I am," Redina replied as she through zenobia to the wall. "She's not worth my time," she explained. Vegeta outraged, turned super and attacked redina, charging several ki blasts, and shooting them straight towards redina. They deflected my a invisible barrier and shot in several other directions towards Vegeta and the others. They quickly dodged them while Vegeta grabbed zenobia and helped her up. Lelu bent down and grabbed trunks and picked him up. "You know what redina?" Lelu asked starring into redina's ice-cold red eyes. "What?" redina asked quietly, "...Your not worth- my- time." Lelu explained as she turned around and began to slowly walk away, without looking back. "You don't walk away from me! Hokutalelu! Turn around this instant and right! You coward!" redina hissed. She created a dagger from her energy and sent it towards Lelu. it went through her back out her chest and shot forward till it hit the wall, with blood dripping down. But Lelu kept on moving towards the gang, without staggering or stopping. Redina hissed more and shot another, aiming it for her heart. It shot through her and to the wall once more. "Hokutalelu! That shall kill you! You get back here and fight me! or I shall destroy your world you hear me? And everyone you care about! You shall be alone once more, and forever last!" redina screamed.   
  
At this, Lelu turned, blood dripping down her back to the ground. She stared at redina's angry expression, and stone and bones confused. "You couldn't even hurt a fly redina... cause I don't care, and I don't believe you have the ability without someone thinking you can do it... cause your wretched old hag with no heart and no soul. And I shall bring trunks back, even if I have to destroy my own life, for he is my friend, and I'd do anything for him... unlike you. Who would do that for you? Out of love and companionship, and out of being friends? Do you even have a friend? Even one? or are your two special guards your only communicating people? This is what you fear redina, and after all? I have one this war, and I shall live on not fearing you, or your evil, but you shall fear, for I am hokutalelu, the destroyer of all the darkness in this universe, and I shall not fail. You hear me? I shall not." Lelu explained proudly and clearly as she turned again and walked away from redina.   
  
She got to the others and gave trunks to goku. "...Are you ok?" goku asked frowning. "I'm fine..." Lelu replied. "Ya sure?" syilo asked poking Lelu's stomach. "I-am-fine." Lelu replied as she grabbed syilo's finger nearly breaking it. "OK! Let my finger-ow!" syilo whimpered as he fell to his knees. "Does it hurt?" zenobia asked. "Not as much as losing trunks." Lelu replied. she went normal, her hair falling slowly. "What about redina?" VJ wondered. "Let's destroy her of course." Lelu replied as she turned. Goku sat trunks to the floor and smiled. "Finally! My body was getting anxious!"   
  
By one, the sayains and semi sayain all went super, one after the other, showing great energy around them, surging through their skin. Syilo was the last, and far the greatest. His created a great golden glowing, that lit up the whole room. Rena and Kindae powered up as well, showing a light green aura for Rena, and a light red for Kindae. "Whoa... 1,2,3... 7 sayains! And the princess of the planet, and an... android!" bones gasped as he stared unbelievingly at the warriors. Soon, goku, gohan, and VJ began to charge a ka-me-ha-me-ha wave, while Vegeta his final blast. Zenobia rose her arms and created a blue energy ball, while Lelu created a new attack, putting her hands into a prayer position, then spreading them apart, creating a black mist like energy from one hand to the other. Kindae waved his hand, creating a fire like energy, and Rena's eyes began to glow. Syilo rose his hand, and glaive appeared that had a silver glaive with black pole. He held it, the glaive pointing towards redina, and grinned.   
  
"Ka-me-ha-"  
"Final!"  
"Crystal!"  
"Star!"  
"Flaming"  
"..."  
  
"Me-HA!" goku, gohan, and VJ shouted together.   
"Blast!" Vegeta shouted.  
"Destroyer!" zenobia screamed as she hooked her hands together still above her, sending a fierce attack towards redina, bones, and stone, connecting with the final blast and the ka-me-ha-me-ha wave.  
"Flame blast!" Lelu screamed as she turned, sending her left arm forward, above her head, and her right behind her above her head. The blast shot from both her hands and connected with the other.  
"Ember!" Kindae shouted as a fiery blast of red and orange shot out of Kindae's hand, and joined the energy that was being sent to redina and her two henchmen. Rena's eyes glow more as green lasers shot out and connected to the ultimate blast as well. syilo yelled as all of his energy went into the glaive and shot out a silver mist that surrounded the blast, swirling it.   
  
"Oh master of life, forgive me not, for I have failed!" bones shouted. "Leo!" Lelu screamed suddenly as she stopped firing and shimmered away. "Where'd she go?" VJ asked. But his question was answered. Lelu reappeared next to bones. "Hokutalelu." Bones hushed. "I knew it was you! Why are you this? Evil? For her?" Lelu asked. "To find you." Bones replied. "You can't die." Lelu explained. "I have failed you my princess... oh master of life... you and young syilo." Bones replied. "No you haven't, and there is tons of things I can never forget... and your one of them." Lelu explained. "Please, let me get you away." Lelu begged. "No..." bones replied. "What?" Lelu asked. "I wish to die by you and your... brother's energy..." bones explained. "...Brother? Syilo?" Lelu asked. Bones nodded smiling. "Tell your mother I love her, and I thank you. For you have freed my brother and me. There is a way to restore trunks. But you must go to the other world and retrieve his lost soul. It is a very dangerous mission, and only two people may go with you on your task, choose the youngest, bout your age, syilo, and that young man VJ... the portal shall open as the crystal breaks. Take only one home, and wait... Now leave, before it gets you too." Bones said as he hugged Lelu, instantly healing her wounds. "I'll miss you once more." Lelu explained. "As will I. sorry about all I have done."   
  
And with that, bones pushed Lelu away as the blast hit him, stone, and redina, breaking through the barrier destroying them. Lelu stared as the light blinded the room. Everyone shielded their eyes. after the light faded away, Lelu stood up from the floor and looked across the room at the others. She smiled as she shimmered away and reappeared in front of syilo, still in his position. She was standing on the tip of his glaive. "Have a chat with Leo?" syilo said happily. "Yea... I did." Lelu replied as syilo's glaive disappeared and Lelu slowly fell to the floor. The sayains all went normal and looked at Lelu. "There is a way to get trunks back!" Lelu said smiling. "We need a crystal, and leave here. When the crystal breaks, a portal will open. Me, and two other people can enter, and retrieve it..." Lelu explained. "Whose Leo?" goku suddenly asked, "A good friend of the family..." Lelu replied looking at zenobia. "Long story. There is so much to your past that you have yet to unravel. And I shall be there on your way, along with syilo, and the others." Zenobia replied. "Yea... I know mum." Syilo said smiling. He suddenly frowned. Everyone looked at him. "Mother? Zenobia is your mother?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Not like that! Uh, how do I explain this now mates, see... Lelu is my soul mate, my sister. Not entirely meaning we'll get together... of course I believe we will. But everyone has a twin... and she's mine, that's why we're alike in so many different ways... eating, sleeping... its not... blood like, only by the stars." Syilo said smiling. Lelu began to laugh. "Dear you... you're silly! I have no brother, brother...." lelu explained to Vegeta. "That would be weird... he's supposed to be my future "husband"... no way am I an Imbrued. I've seen the future. It's not him!" Lelu explained. "I bet." Syilo replied grumbling. "I'll be back. Need a crystal if we're going to save trunks!" Lelu explained as she shimmered away and reappeared minutes later with a huge chunk of rose quarts crystal.   
WARNING! WARNING! THIS SHIP SHALL SELFDESTRUCT IN ONE MINUTE. THIS SHIP SHALL SELFDESTRUCT IN ONE MINUTE! I REPEAT! THIS SHIP SHALL SELFDESTRUCT IN ONE MINUTE." A voice shouted. "That's not good!" goku explained as the ship began to shake. Several red lights beeped on and off. They ran out of the door, seeing people everyone scurrying around. Everyone took a hold of each other, and goku, Lelu, syilo, and VJ all disappeared holding someone. They reappeared on the nice grass in front of capsule corps.  
  
They looked up just as thousands of crystals shot everywhere in thousands of directions like shooting stars as the ship destructed. A light show was created and for a minute, they all just stood and watched, hoping that one-day, those crystals would be destroyed before evil lurks out of them. Only hope could prevent that. 


	16. Chapter 15

A Chapter 15  
  
After the lights all faded, letting the stars and moon rise slowly, everyone looked at trunks. "Lelu...? How'd your wounds heal?" gohan noticed Lelu's sides. "Leo-bones... did it. He was a healer, that's why I didn't think he was Leo earlier on, not when he was hurting... but it was." Lelu explained smiling. "There's so much to your path that I still don't know." Goku explained. "Me neither." Lelu replied. "Anyways... so who's going with you?" syilo eagerly asked. "You and VJ." Lelu said simply. "Are you sure?" Vegeta asked. "Ya. He said the ones that are young and strong, close to my age..." Lelu explained. "Very well." Vegeta explained. "Well, set it down, so we can find out how long it will take." Zenobia suggested. Lelu sat the huge crystal on the ground. They stood there and looked at the crystal. "Hm... it's... it's not doing anything." Syilo mentioned. "What's that? Oooh.... Shiny!" chibi trunks and Goten followed by angel came out from the inside and stared at the crystal. "What's wrong with trunks?" Goten asked as he stared at the motionless trunks on the grass. But before anyone could say anything, Lelu, VJ and syilo suddenly turned into liquid. "What's going on?!" Lelu gasped as she looked at herself. The crystal made a portal and they were sucked in. after wards, the crystal became dull again.   
  
  
Lelu, VJ and syilo fell onto the hard cold floor of an unknown world. "Where are we?" Lelu asked, her voice echoing through the place. They were in an endless place, with sand on the ground of black, the sky was gray and gloomy. There was a weak wind rustling the sand, and faint cries could be heard. "We're in another world. This must be where trunks is kept somewhere..." VJ suggested. "Well... let's go look around." Lelu replied as she slowly stepped forward. Syilo and VJ followed her. They walked endlessly around without stopping or finding anyone. After it felt likes hours of nothing, they finally ran into something they didn't expect. Trouble.  
  
"Who are you?" a tall athletic shape man asked. he had piercing red eyes with dark skin, and huge muscles. "Uh... hi." Lelu said weakly. "Who are you?" the man asked again. "Just a couple of friendly travelers searching for a soul, for I am a stranger from the east seeking whom that is lost." Lelu replied. "I am a stranger from the west, it is I whom you seek." The man replied smiling. "Hey... he knows it!" Lelu smiled too. She walked over to the man and bowed. Syilo and VJ followed her over to him cautiously. "Who are these two?" the man asked. "This is VJ and that is syilo, and I'm Lelu. Have you seen any lost souls?" Lelu asked kindly. "I've seen a lot, but I am very sorry, but to get to them, ya have to get through me, now please don't take this personally." The man said before blasting Lelu. she shot backwards. The man then blasted VJ and syilo. He flew over to Lelu. "You ok?" he asked. "Yea, I'm fine. Sorry!" Lelu said as she punched the man in the head. Lelu and the man began to fight back and fourth apologizing and asking if they were ok. Then VJ got in and fought. That was a bit more intense, then syilo fought, and that was just as intense. After a while, the man was strangling syilo. Lelu flew up, and hit the man in the back, completely knocking him to the ground and knocking him out. Syilo rolled a few feet away and gagged, as his lungs got filled with air.  
  
"Talk to ya later." VJ said as he helped syilo up and they ran away. "That was fun." Lelu said smiling. "Yea... it was." Syilo shouted rubbing his neck. "Come on you weakling." VJ shouted. "I'm coming." Syilo groaned. They finally slowed down as the atmosphere changed. Suddenly, Lelu fell through the sand into a complete room of blackness. "VJ? syilo?" Lelu called out, her voice echoing away. Suddenly, a huge mirror fell before her, a shattered on the black floor into thousand of pieces. Each piece showed someone she knew, being destroyed or yelling for help, and Lelu couldn't help them. The screams were in her head, and she couldn't lose them. Her head began to sear with unstoppable pain, as blood was stained onto her hands. "What's going on?" Lelu asked as she looked around. Thousand pieces of glass fell from no where, but it was hitting Lelu. "Stop!" Lelu shouted as she began to run nowhere. The atmosphere soon changed, Lelu was standing in a forest. The sun was lowering behind her, and the wind was slightly blowing, with leaves rustling on the dirt path. She could hear trunks talking quietly. She soon heard VJ, and syilo and angel. Soon, she could hear other people talking like goku and her mother, zenobia, all-saying her name over and over again. Lelu began to run away from the sun, towards the moon and stars, images of her family and friends in the sky fading away, smiling and disappearing. "Don't leave me come back!" Lelu screamed as she kept running down the path. Soon, the sun left, and it began to rain, harder and harder. Lelu's hair became soaked, along with her clothes. Her eyes were watery, and her nose was cold.  
  
Suddenly, Lelu tripped. Instead of falling onto the mudded path, she fell into a black hole for a minute, and then she landed on grass in a meadow on her hands and knees hard. Crying out in pain, she looked up to see Trunks standing in front of her. She looked up, and stood up and looked at trunks. She took a step forward, but trunks disappeared and reappeared five feet away. "Trunks!" Lelu said as she began to run towards trunks. But trunks kept getting more far away from her every step she took. "What's going on?" Lelu asked herself confused. "Set me free." Trunks whispered as he got farther and farther away. "Trunks! Wait! Where are you?" Lelu called out. There was fierce wind that blew on Lelu sending a piercing pain to her cold body. Lelu shivered as she looked up. The clouds above her moved faster than usual as the sun rose from the east and lowered to the west as fast as running away. The moon rose quickly and lowered as the sun rose. "Lelu!" trunks' voice shouted through the skies. "Get out of here, save yourself! Before its too late!" trunks shouted. "Not without you!" Lelu replied looking around. "I love you." Trunks shouted as his face appeared before her, and smiled, before it disappeared. Suddenly, Lelu tripped again, and fell onto sand. "TRUNKS!" Lelu screamed as she looked around. "Lelu!" VJ shouted as he ran to Lelu and helped her up. Lelu looked up and looked around. "Wow, you are soaked. What happened?" syilo wondered.   
  
"Are you ok?" VJ asked as he wrapped his arms around Lelu to warm her. "Yea... I'm fine... I saw him, well... a faded appearance..." Lelu explained shivering. "You're shivering." Syilo noticed. "Here... put this on." syilo explained as he unwrapped his jacket from his waist and handed it to Lelu. Lelu grabbed it as VJ let go of her, and put it on and hugged herself. "Thanks." She explained as she looked around. "So... where did you go?" syilo asked finally. "Several places... a black room with mirrors falling, a forest where I got rained on, and a meadow, where I saw trunks. But why did I even go to the places?" Lelu asked. "Trunks told me to get out of here, save yourself, before it was to late." Lelu explained thinking. "Well... he must be cranky, cause I don't think there IS away to get out of here without trunks..." syilo suggested as he looked around. "We're stuck here... in this weird world, with no hope up communicating with the world we came from. This must be hell, or maybe heaven? Or maybe limbo... the realm between hell and heaven... that's where lost spirits go if they aren't done with what they needed to do, and if they do that, then they can die and go to either place, then there's no hope in retrieving him." Syilo explained. "How do you know this?" VJ asked. "I died once... this happened. But my sister got me back, right before she was murdered. I was the only one saved, and I tried to get her back, but she went to heaven, so I couldn't, that was like.... Centuries ago. Long away... I still had stuff to do before I died... but I don't remember what...." Syilo thought. "So you were a ghost? So trunks is a ghost?" Lelu asked. "Possibly." Syilo replied.   
  
"Hey! Trunks the friendly ghost! The friendliest ghost I've ever seen!" Lelu said cheerfully. "Nough' with the Casper jokes Lelu..." VJ snapped. "Ok... gees, now where?" Lelu asked as she too looked around. Suddenly, the place began to rumble. Everyone gasped as she they fell to their hands and knees onto the sand by the massive force. Suddenly, a transparent dragon thing shot out from the black sand. Lelu stood up as the dragon raised its self in front of her. he screeched with great power, and leapt up. He shot towards Lelu, and went through her to the other side before jumping into the sand. Lelu screamed as the pressure went through her, sending her soul back behind her, then back in. Lelu fell down and began to breathe deeply, her eyes blank. "Lelu?" VJ asked as he and syilo went over to her. Suddenly, the dragon shot up again and screeched. It shot through syilo, making him scream in pain. His soul shot behind him, then went back in. syilo fell to the floor breathing deeply, his eyes turning blank as well. "What is this thing?" VJ sneered as it stood up and jumped sideways into the sand dodging the dragon. He charged a fireball, and shot it to the dragon, but it went through him. "It must be a spirit of some kind..." VJ told himself. He jumped again, this time upward as the dragon shot into the sand. VJ frantically looked about, scanning the area for the dragon, but he couldn't find it anywhere. Suddenly, he felt hot breathing on his neck. He turned his head just as the dragon sneered before shooting behind VJ through his front.   
  
VJ screamed in pain as his soul shot front wards, then back. VJ fell from the air and hit the sand softly as his eyes went blank. Breathing hard like the others, he soon closed his eyes, like Lelu and syilo finally did, still breathing hard. a while later, VJ woke up. "Where am I?" he looked around. He was in on a bed chained down by glowing chains. He tried to break free, but it was no use. Syilo was still sleeping on another bed beside him, while Lelu was a way back with men with wings inspecting her. "HEY! Leave her be!" VJ shouted. The men turned, feathers falling from their wings from being startled. "We are healing her boy, do not fret, we are not harming her." one man said slowly. "What are you doing to her?" VJ demanded to know. "Healing her wounds, scars, and pain within her body, like we shall do to you after we are done with her." the man explained. "What?" VJ asked. "The scars on her arms, some are recently fresh... she hasn't' stopped like you think. The drugs in her body, the injections, we are healing her body. The journey ahead of you is great, we are glad the dragon did not poison you with evil, or take your souls for its self. It saw great things in all of you, as do we. We hope after this, that you shall succeed is destroying the great dragon lord himself, and free all lost spirits, and free us..." another man explained. VJ said nothing for a while, but he thought greatly. "...What is this great dragon lord you speak of?" VJ asked slowly. "It's the ruler of this world lord VJ... the world we wish to destroy, the world we used to have is under his control. Elysion is our world, the dream world if you must say... he took control over it, and all the people from elysion were takin here. Have you ever wondered why you have had so many nightmares in the past week? We weren't there for the people of earth, everyone is having nightmares, and we cant' help them dream of a happy world, until he is destroyed! And only you, Lady hokutalelu, and lord Syilo can do. It is up to you to stop him, it is your destines, shall you fulfill it? Your friend, trunks? Is being captive by the dragon lord, his mind is turning dark as we speak... you must be ready for this, she must, he must." The other man explained.   
  
"My name is North." The first man explained. He had gray hair with a white, and light-gray blue rimmed outfit on; a robe. He had gray eyes, and pale skin. "My name is west." The other man explained. He had greenish silver robes with light green hair and eyes with the rims of his robes a dark forest green. "My name is south." The other man explained. he had a orange robes with crimson red rims and light red hair with faming eyes. "my name is east." Another man explained. He had light blue robes with dark blue rims and blue hair with blue eyes. "And my name, is center" the other man explained. he had silver robes with silver hair and silver eyes. "We are the quarters of the world, each of us having a unique power like yours, but our energy is from the universe's power. North has the power of vast winds, west, the power of the planets, every living thing, south, the power of heat, fire, and west, the power of water, liquid, and me, the power of the spirits and souls... together we are powerful, but you three, are the chosen ones who can stop them, we have lost our powers bit by bit, and we are week. Only thing we can do now, is magic tricks... I have the power to heal, and that is what I am doing." Center explained kindly. "Why am I chained up then?" VJ asked. "Our protection, you may and did, thought we were doing something wrong to lady hokutalelu, but we weren't." center explained. "...Can ya unchain me then?" VJ asked. Center waved his hands, and the golden chained illuminated away. VJ was free. The glowing chains on syilo died away as he grumbled and woke up with many questions that VJ explained soon after syilo focused his eyes.  
  
"Are you serious? Awesome!" syilo said enthusiastically. "W-what's going on?" Lelu yawned as she opened her eyes and screamed as she tried to squirm away. "Lelu! It's ok! Calm down! They are good!" VJ calmed Lelu. "Ok." Lelu suddenly stopped fidgeting and yawned. "Hey... what are we supposed to do again?" syilo asked. "Lost your memory... sorry to hear that!" Lelu explained. "........." Syilo said nothing. "Hey! Lets smack him in the head and see what happens!" Lelu suggested. "........." Syilo looked at her. "I don't think that will work." VJ explained. "Anyways... what happened to me?" Lelu asked. they explained everything that was going on. it took her bout an hour to completely understand, unlike VJ and syilo. Lelu finally agreed to that and popped her knuckles, and neck. Suddenly, there was a great roar as the ceiling was ripped away. A golden translucent dragon roared as it shot through VJ's his soul screaming as it shot behind him, then back in. VJ fell to his knees and hands and knees and breathed heavily. The dragon was about to shoot through syilo when suddenly in screeched and wisped away. "VJ! are you ok?" Lelu asked as she ran to VJ's side. VJ looked up. "Mother?!" he gasped as he fell to his butt, his hands behind him, his feet on the floor starring at Lelu, his eyes wide. "But-you-you are supposed to be in the future! Not here in the past!" VJ's eyes dilated. "How'd you get here?" VJ asked "What-what are you talking about?" Lelu asked confused.   
  
"How'd you get to this realm? Lelu? Where's Lelu? I want her to see my mother!" VJ looked around. "VJ! I'M Lelu!" Lelu explained. "Mother... no, you're not Lelu, you were based off of Lelu.... geesh." VJ shook his head and smiled. Lelu smacked her head. "What is he talking about?" Lelu demanded to know. "He thinks you're his mother, kasumi." North explained. "Ka-who?" Lelu asked. "Kasumi, his mother. She was an android based off of you, before she became a sayain... obviously, since you look so much like her, he thinks she's you... memory set back I'd spec..." East explained, his finger to his chin in a thinking position. "Great." Lelu said flatly. "I'm very sorry, but the dragon will return to claim what he thinks is rightfully his: VJ's soul... you must leave now." South explained. "Right... come on." Lelu said as VJ stood up. "Go north towards the sun's rays, then go east towards the rising moon. Then head west towards the stars then turn east 25 degrees and go down. There, you will find your answers and the one you seek. Farewell, and good luck." East explained smiling. They all nodded and shot upwards. "We forgot to heal VJ..." north muttered. "Hope he didn't need it," south explained. "So... how long do you think this will take? I'm a starving teenager." Syilo explained rubbing his grumbling stomach. "Idiot... NO! Not till we find trunks!" Lelu snapped. "How bout we instant transmission there?" VJ suggested. "...Good idea!" Lelu said smiling. They all disappeared and soon reappeared in a black room.   
  
"Hey, cool." Lelu said looking around. "Where are we?" Syilo asked looking around as well. "I have no idea.... But do you see trunks anywhere?" Lelu scanned the atmosphere. Suddenly, several lights lit up before them. There were several tubes, and in each of them, was one of the Z warriors, asleep. The tubes were filled with a green liquid and bubbles formed all around. "M-Mum?!" Lelu gasped as she looked at all of them. "What's going on?" Lelu stepped forward, but suddenly, something blasted her, and she shot back, but syilo grabbed her by the wrist and he swung her around before letting her go and she flew onto VJ, stopping. "What hit you?" VJ asked as Lelu took her balance. "a force... it was powerful and strong." Lelu breathed. "...That was such a rush! Let me try again!" Lelu explained smiling. She took a step forward, and then time something slashed through her cheek. Lelu fell to the floor screaming. "...Hoku!" syilo jumped as he fell to her side to inspect the slash. "Whoa... that's deep." Syilo inspected.   
  
"What was that?" VJ asked looking into the dark. Lelu stood up and didn't' bother to stop the flood of blood gushing from the slash on her lower cheek. Syilo waved his hand, and a glaive appeared. It tapped the end to the floor three times and the room lit up with a yellow glow. The glaive disappeared and they looked around, now able to see the whole room. "Whoa... this is huge." VJ explained. They looked forward. Trunks was standing before them, lowering his head, holding his sword in one hand, and wearing his black windbreaker. His jacket sleeves were ripped off, and his hair was spiked. "Whoa... what happened to you? Got in a fight with a hair dryer?" Syilo asked looking at trunks' piercing stare. "...Trunks! Your ok!" Lelu said smiling. She took a step forward, and next moment, trunks was before her, his sword's point to her throat. Everyone gasped. "He suddenly got fast." Syilo gulped. "Are you ok?" Lelu asked hesitating. "I am better than ever." Trunks sneered. "Wanna put the sword down?" Lelu asked. "...No." trunks replied. "UH... what side are you on?" Syilo asked tapping trunks' shoulder. Trunks instantly took his arm and put it to syilo's neck. "He-is fast!" syilo choked. "I think he's on the evil side." VJ thought out loud. He didn't try to move, he just stood there and Trunks turned his head and smiled. Trunks looked back at Lelu, but she disappeared. They heard a thump. Trunks dropped syilo and looked down. Lelu was shaking uncontrollably. Trunks put his sword to Lelu's chest. "Stop this shaking." He ordered. Lelu suddenly stopped and looked at trunks.  
  
"What just happened?" VJ asked. Lelu stood up and looked at trunks. "Why have you become evil? I come here, to save you, bring you back to earth, and here you are being mean?" Lelu snapped. Trunks raised his sword. Lelu grabbed it and crushed the blade. "This... is an illusion." Lelu said plainly. "Listen to me... I don't know how you got them all here, but let them go. Let my mother, let angel, let kakarot, let everyone go." Lelu explained. "Ever since he showed up, things have been going wrong, and I'm tired of it." Trunks explained. "He is going to die." He added. "this is about HIM?!" Lelu's eyes widened with frustration. "I can't believe you!" Lelu explained. "I can't believe you have a kid, and out of all people.... HIM?" trunks roared. "Whoa... are you serious? Mate... that's whoa!" syilo said looking at VJ. "Stay out of this fool." Trunks roared as he blasted syilo. But the blast was deflected and went in all directions. Syilo didn't seem to notice, he kept thinking on VJ and Lelu, and then he turned to angel. Trunks shot another blast to syilo, but it didn't affect him. "Will you stop that? That itches..." syilo rubbed his chest scratching it. Trunks got frustrated and shot more ki blasts at syilo. This is... weird." Lelu frowned. VJ tried to punch trunks, but his fist went through trunks' head. "He's... dead. Remember?" Lelu asked. "But syilo tapped him." VJ remembered. They looked at syilo who grinned evilly. Syilo suddenly waved his hand, and trunks turned into smoke disappearing. "No way!" Lelu gasped. "S-Syilo?" Lelu looked uncertain.   
  
She backed away towards VJ. "Yes way." Syilo explained as he blasted Lelu and VJ. They shot to the floor yelling in pain. "But why? I thought you were one of the good guys!" VJ explained. "Nah... that was syilo..." syilo explained. "Huh?" Lelu asked. Syilo snapped his fingers. Syilo was in a tube with green liquid asleep next to Vegeta. "I just stole his face." The fake syilo hissed. In a wisp of smoke, a golden and silver translucent dragon appeared a syilo's face melted away. The dragon looked like the dragon that went into VJ earlier, but he was prettier and had more glitter and luster and sparkles. "Mother, are you ok?" VJ asked. "What? No, I'm Lelu. And I'm fine." Lelu explained standing up. VJ stood up as well. He shook his head silently and thought. "She has to have a sort of memory loss if she thinks she's Lelu..." VJ thought. Their thoughts were soon destroyed as the dragon attacked them again. They both jumped out of the way. "Tell me! How'd you and syilo switch?" Lelu asked as she pulled a strand of hair from her eyes. "When my minion went through you guys, I switch with the boy." The dragon grinned. "But why?" Lelu asked confused. "To find out where the quarters' plans." The dragon grinned more. "And I know what you plan to do. Well it's not going to happen, and it's all my way now." The dragon sneered as it blasted VJ and Lelu. "I see." Lelu dodged the attack, as did VJ. "How'd you get all my friends, and where's trunks?" Lelu snapped. "WE went through the portal and attacked them easily, all of the warriors. As for your little friend, trunks, he's under my enchantments, he shall do whatever I tell him." The dragon explained. "His mind belongs to me."   
  
"Let them all go." VJ explained. "No... sorry, I am going to rule this universe through human nightmares... they are helping me complete this." Dragon pointed to the Z warriors. "I absolutely love the child's... so pure, so innocent, and yet, so strong. her dreams are the greatest, growing up to be like her mother and as strong as her father... how sweet... then, I came in, and don't surprised if she is feared of you, you should see what she sees now, who'd want YOU as a mother?" the dragon explained smiling. "Leave her alone." Lelu said angrily. "I think not." The dragon replied. The dragon sat down on a thrown chair. He swung his arm, and VJ was slammed to the wall, with glowing golden chains surrounded his body. Lelu looked at him then looked at the dragon. "Let him go!"  
"I have a little surprise for you hokutalelu. And he is much eager to see you really." The dragon whispered. Suddenly, trunks appeared and narrowed his eyes as he stared at Lelu. "...Trunks!" Lelu gasped as trunks' sword sliced through the air. Lelu fell to the floor and rolled left as the sword nearly sliced her. "Get up and fight me!" trunks sneered. "No! I am not going to fight you! Trunks! It's me, Lelu! Don't you remember!" Lelu cried out as she stood up. Trunks said nothing. He just sliced through the air once more at Lelu. Lelu rose her arm, and the sword his her arm. It did not slice through, but after a minute, a little cut appeared on her lower arm, growing and grower larger and deeper, bleeding red blood onto the black glassy floor.   
  
"Fine." Lelu whispered as she blasted trunks with her free arm. Trunks shot backwards, with the sword. He soon got up and charged at Lelu. he created a ki blast and shot it at Lelu. Lelu shot upwards, and trunks grabbed her arms and held her. "Let me go!" Lelu struggled to break free. Trunks threw Lelu to the ground. The dragon gave a heartily laugh as VJ struggled to help his "Mother" out. Lelu stood up and swayed as she stood up. But trunks kicked her, and she fell down again. Lelu groaned as she turned to her back. "Trunks... you're not evil. It's me... Lelu." Lelu moaned. "I told you! There is no way to reach him! His mind belongs to me!" the dragon hissed. "Your mind may belong to him, but your heart belongs to me trunks." Lelu explained as she opened her eyes and stared at trunks compassionately. She suddenly stood to her bruised knees, and wrapped her arms around Trunks' waist. "I love you trunks! Don't do this! Your like a brother to me, I don't want to lose you." Lelu explained. Trunks rose the sword above Lelu, awaiting to strike her. "You brat! It's no use!" the dragon roared. "Be strong, fight this evil!" Lelu begged. Trunks dropped the sword and fell to his knees as well. "What? What is going on? This isn't happening!" the dragon bellowed. "...Lelu?" trunks asked as he looked at Lelu, who was still holding on to him and hugging him. Lelu looked up. "Trunks?" she asked. Trunks smiled. Lelu smiled too and hugged trunks more. "I thought I lost you for the second time!" Lelu explained. "Never." Trunks replied. suddenly, a golden blast shot from trunks. Lelu pushed him out of the way turning around, and the blast hit her instead. She fell to the floor and stood up shaking. "Get out of the way brat!" the dragon sneered. "NO! I won't let you hurt him you hear me?" Lelu asked. "He must be destroyed!" the dragon roared.  
  
The dragon shot another golden blast. It hit Lelu, and Lelu slid backwards. She covered her face with her arms and held a firm grasp of where she stood. The dragon shot another blast. Lelu slid back, and stood her ground. "GET-out-of-the- WAY!" the dragon sneered. "NO!" Lelu screamed back. The dragon charged a large ki blast, and shot it to Lelu. Trunks got in front of her, but Lelu pushed him out of the way, and trunks grabbed her. They fell to the floor and the ki blast blasted through the dark and out of site. Lelu created a small ki blast and shot it at VJ. It cut through the chains and freed VJ. "YA!" he said proudly as he charged a ki blast and blasted it at the dragon and grinned. The dragon looked at him and deflected the blast while Lelu and trunks blast the dragon quickly as the dragon turned. The dragon screeched as the blast hit him. VJ quickly disappeared and reappeared before the tubes. One by one, he broke the glass and let the green liquid flow onto the ground. The z warriors slowly awoken and looked around confused. VJ finally got to angel and tried to break the tube, but was unable. Silver mist shot out from the top of the tube, and stun VJ. VJ fell to the floor paralyzed, trying to move. "VJ!" Lelu gasped as she realized VJ lying on the floor. She ran to him and watched out for the mist. "I--- I can't break the kid's glass... and-and I can't-can't move." VJ explained hardly.   
  
"This isn't good!" Lelu shrieked as she looked around. "What's going on?" goku moaned as he looked around confused. "I have no idea." Gohan replied. "This place reeks, and how on earth did we get here?" Vegeta sneered unhappily. The dragon lord sneered. "I can fix this." He explained. "Lelu! Honey, are you ok?" zenobia asked as she stumbled light-headily over to Lelu. "Ya, mum, I'm fine. You?" Lelu asked as zenobia took her dress and wiped the dried dark red blood away from Lelu's arm and cheek. "Mum! I'm ok!" Lelu said as she tried to stop zenobia from wiping her cheek off. "...Oh no..." Zenobia gasped. "What? Mum? What is it?" Lelu asked confused. Zenobia began to get transparent. "What's going on?" Lelu asked. "My time is up." Zenobia explained smiling. "WHAT?! You can go NOW!" Lelu blubbered. "I'm sorry, be strong, I shall watch over you, and I shall return soon, I promise. Farewell Vegeta!" zenobia shouted as she disappeared. Lelu had no time to react to her mother dying over again, because the dragon shot an orange blast from its mouth into Lelu's direction. Lelu leaned sideways and dodged the massive attack. Lelu narrowed her eyes and charged a ki blast. Suddenly, the dragon shot a silver mist on the whole room. Everyone fell asleep cept her, and trunks, who barely stood erect. "What did you do to them?" trunks asked. "They all fell into a deep endless sleep." The dragon hissed. "Then wake them up!" Lelu screamed. "I don't feel like it." the dragon sneered as it created another ki blast in his mouth and shot it towards Lelu and trunks. Lelu jumped left, and trunks jumped right, and the blast went right between them.  
  
"What do we do?" Lelu panicked. "We gotta destroy it!" trunks explained thinking. Lelu clasped her hand together, her hands spread, and her wrists together. "KA-ME-HA"  
"You know the ka-me-ha-me-ha wave attack?" trunks suddenly asked. Lelu nodded. "ME- HA!" Lelu screamed as she blasted the dragon. It hit the dragon and sliced off its whole arm. The dragon screeched in agony as it roared with outrage. "yikes... think he's mad." Lelu explained as she put her hands behind her back. "Yea... angry more like it!" trunks explained. the dragon roared once more and blasted Lelu. this time, it scorched her hair. Lelu panicked as she slapped her head ridding of the fire. "Hey! That's a nice look for ya. Ya know?" trunks teased. 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
"Pipe it will ya? What do we do now?" Lelu snapped looking at trunks. "Uh... keep blastin it?" trunks asked. "You're a great help..." Lelu mumbled. She relaxed her shoulders and took a deep breath. "Thanks." Trunks said proudly. He charged a ki blast, and Lelu sighed as she did the same. "We gotta hurry, or he's going to-it wont be good!" Lelu explained. "We need to destroy the base, and get everyone out of here too." Trunks reminded her. "Right... what do we do?" Lelu asked. the dragon suddenly hissed. "See you two very soon!" he disappeared in a poof of orange smoke. The room began to shake. "CRIPES!" Lelu screamed as she discharged her ki blast and tried breaking the glass, dodging the mist that tried going after her. "Come on Lelu! we gotta go!" trunks hurried as he put everyone into a pile, VJ on top and tried to grab Lelu to instant transmission them all out of the building. "NOT WITHOUT ANGEL!" Lelu screamed as she pressed on the glass. "Wake up angel!" Lelu begged. Suddenly, angel disappeared. Lelu gasped. Trunks grabbed her shoulder, and Lelu jumped as she shimmered them all away, and reappeared at a portal above black sand, and in a windy atmosphere. They threw the z warriors through the portal and then Lelu looked back, trying to look for nothing, but trunks picked her up, and threw her into the portal then jumping through himself. The Z warriors still slept, and VJ woke up first not paralyzed anymore.   
  
"They still have angel!" Lelu screamed as she grabbed trunks by his collar. "We'll get her back! There was nothing we could of done Lelu!" trunks explained. "How though?" Lelu asked. "Hey... you're... your still alive!" Lelu said smiling. "Yea... I am," trunks replied. "That's cool! It worked! What happened in there anyways? Did you die? How come you were just a spirit? How did you become full human alive again?" Lelu asked totally forgetting about the lost of angel for a minute. "Yes, I died. I has unfinished business, so I couldn't die, and they granted me my life back, cause 1, I had unfinished business, and 2. I took my life to keep you alive. They really need ya down here Lelu; no one's going to let you die, ya always going to come back some way, if it's by an immortal blast, you can't die yet, they just won't let you... and I'm here to protect you as well. Everyone is." Trunks explained slowly. "Oh, that's cool! Well I'm glad you're alive!" Lelu explained smiling. "So what's your unfinished business?" Lelu wondered. "I don't know. They wouldn't tell me." trunks explained scratching his head. "Oh, oh well. You'll find it, right? Maybe it's cooking pancakes with a fork or somethin... who knows. Hm, wonder when everyone will wake up. "Oh... what a head popper... did you get angel?" VJ asked standing up. Lelu looked at him. "She disappeared before I could." Lelu replied solemnly. "What?" VJ asked unsure. Lelu nodded. "Don't worry VJ, we'll get her back. She's probably with the dragon lord. They won't harm her, I guarantee it." trunks explained. "Why not?" Lelu asked. "Cause she's the next one, and they won't let it happen." Trunks explained. "WHAT? Are you serious? I didn't choose to do that!" Lelu barked. "-Unlike my mum who did, they asked her. no one asked me!" Lelu explained.   
  
"Angel comes from the future knuckle head, she hasn't been born yet... they ask you, and you agree, and VJ agrees and poof, you have a child. Geesh. They begged you guys, since your both the last youngest sayains at the time, and really powerful, they thought it would be good you and VJ 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
"Well... I'll be back, I'm going to go get the blood." Lelu explained. She turned around and shimmered away. "Lelu wait!" bulma screamed, but it was to late. Lelu was gone. Lelu reappeared on a meadow, the wind slowly blowing in her face, and the wild flowers following the wind. Lelu looked around and swallowed. "An-Sprite? Are you around? If so, show yourself!" Lelu screamed into the air. The air around her sped up, dust flying into her crystal eyes. Lelu raised her arms and closed her eyes, protecting them from the dust. Minutes later, Lelu looked forward. Angel was standing there, one hand on her hip, leaning on her leg, while the other hand dangled freely. "Hello, Lelu." angel explained in a sharp voice. "Hey... sprite. What's shaken?" Lelu asked smiling. Angel rolled her eyes. "This better be important. I was getting an energy charged and manicure. U ought to get one as well." angel explained looking at Lelu's dirty bitten nails. "...Ya... I'll-I'll think about it... look, I'll... uh, let ya get back to that charge but first... can you hold this for me?" Lelu asked handing angel a shadow bolt. Angel opened her hand, and Lelu dropped in her hand before sneezing, using both her hands. "Thanks sprite. So how's your new life? Liven ok?" Lelu asked taking back the bolt. "What is that?" angel asked. "My key chain. Don't want to lose it, or get it snotted... it's a, good luck charm, makes me feel happy in times like this. My little girl has grown up to be SO powerful, I am so proud." Lelu lied. "Whatever." Angel replied sneering. "Nice hair." angel sneered. "Thanks..." Lelu said smiling. "So, who chose the name?" Lelu asked looking at angel. "The dragon lord... he's probably calling, I-I should go now, and I'll be back to kill you mommy-I mean... Lelu." angel said before she disappeared.  
  
"Ya... can't wait." Lelu said disappearing as well. She reappeared sitting on the counter in the first aid room. Bulma screamed and jumped back, being startled by Lelu's appearance. "Don't do that Lelu!" bulma screamed. "Sorry. I got it." Lelu explained handing bulma the bolt. "How?" bulma asked stunned. "Now I am not allowed to reveal that... or I would have to kill you. Just did. That enough?" Lelu asked. "It's more than enough Lelu. Perfect!" bulma said looking through it with a microscope. Lelu kicked her legs back and fourth, looking around. "So how's syilo and trunks?" Lelu asked. "Still the same I'm afraid." Bulma replied. "And VJ?" Lelu asked. "He's sleeping in the other room." Bulma replied. "He got pretty tired and queasy from all the needles." Bulma explained chuckling. "Wimp." Lelu muttered. "Let's see... oh my goodness, this is not good... oh dear..." bulma sighed. "What?" Lelu asked. "It is way worst that angel's parents are you and VJ, but she has all of your powers... plus, some others... she can manipulate minds without them knowing, without even looking it... she-she can read your minds, and destroy you from within your thoughts... dreams... even if she is far away... that would explain trunks and syilo... hm... and she has pure negative energy in her, this explains why she is your age... just as strong as you and VJ combined, and may be stronger... she has so much power I don't even know what she is capable of..." bulma kept gasping.   
  
"oh... cool, no wonder that lizard chose angel..." Lelu thought. "So how do you wake trunks and syilo from this... thing they're in?" Lelu asked inspecting syilo and trunks. "We have to wake them... stun them..." bulma explained walking over to Lelu. "This should be fun." Lelu said smiling. She suddenly began to tickle syilo madly. Syilo began to laugh and then he opened his now black eyes, and frowned. "I feel weak love" He explained rubbing his eyes. "I know, just rest there. Ya ok?" Lelu asked. "I guess... love, what happened?" syilo asked. "Hang on, I'll tell ya in a sec." Lelu explained as she licked her finger and twisted it in trunks' ear. Trunks jerked his head and looked at Lelu. he smiled and then looked at bulma. "Ok... bulma, do the talkin." Lelu said leaning from one side to the other. "Oh no... block your mind... think of nothing Lelu!" bulma screamed. "O-k..." Lelu said before she fell to the floor, shaking her head. "oh boy, now I know how they felt." Lelu explained as she looked around at the swirling figures before her. "Sweetheart, do you feel like your drunk?" syilo asked. "Wha?" Lelu answered. "It's happening to her!" syilo explained. Suddenly, Lelu fell forward, her head clanking to the hard concrete.   
  
She woke up sonly after lying on the table, feeling weird. She shook her head and looked around. "Hoku? Hoku, sweetheart, are you ok darling?" syilo asked looking at Lelu. "Ya, I'm peachy... Fine really." Lelu explained looking at syilo. "Hm... what did she do to you I wonder." Bulma said taking blood from Lelu. Lelu felt numb all around, and wearily as well. she suddenly, without thinking, grabbed syilo by the neck, and kissed him. Syilo kissed back for a second passionately before realizing what was going on, and fell to the floor in shock. Everyone looked at her. "...Love? You all right?" syilo asked shocked. Lelu licked her lips. "Never felt better!" she chimed. She turned and kissed trunks compassionately, before disappearing. "Whoa... she sure can kiss." Trunks said smiling. "Yea... but why did she?" syilo asked standing up. Bulma was speechless.   
  
Lelu reappeared in VJ's room grinning evilly. She leaned over the bed, starring at the motionless sleeping VJ. She sat herself on the side of the bed, and pushed VJ's bangs, from his eyes, before leaning down and kissing him. VJ's eyes popped open instantly and pushed Lelu away. "What's that for?" VJ asked confused. Lelu shrugged and tried to lean in and kiss him again. VJ held her back. "Are you ok?" he asked. Lelu nodded. She leaned down and kissed him again. She began to rip VJ's shirt off, before VJ pushed her up, and got off the bed. "What's going on?" VJ asked. "What do you mean?" Lelu asked sitting on the bed. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked. "Nothing..." Lelu replied innocently. "You are kissing me and trying to rip my shirt, and you are doing nothing?" VJ asked. "Ya." Lelu replied standing up and walking over to VJ, her hips waving back and fourth, her tail swaying silently. She ran her fingers through her hair, and fluttered her eyes. VJ began to walk back, against the door in fear. "Lelu... your freaking me out." VJ explained. Lelu's tail wrapped itself around VJ and pushed him to Lelu's side. Lelu put her hand on VJ's neck, and pulled him down to Lelu's level, before trying to kiss him again. But VJ pushed her to the bed and opened the door. "Help!" he shouted running to the aid room. He opened the door then shut it right after. "What's wrong VJ?" bulma asked. "She-she won't leave me alone. She's freaky! And out of it! She's gone loco or somethin! Looney she is!" VJ whispered in a loud voice. "Wha?" trunks asked. Suddenly, Lelu appeared. She looked at the guys and smiled.  
  
"Is she ok?" trunks asked. "I don't know mate... but she looks perfectly well, cept for her eagerness to kiss someone..." syilo explained. "Ya..." trunks replied. "So why is angel making Lelu like this?" trunks asked. "It seems that she can take your energy when she kisses you... maybe-just maybe, it transfers from her body directly to angels, for more power..." bulma suggested. "So in other words, doll face... she's using hoku?" syilo asked. Bulma nodded. "Oh great..." trunks sighed. "Knock her out!" VJ Shouted. Bulma suddenly hit Lelu with a trap on the head. Lelu turned rubbing her head. She looked at bulma, suddenly, all the guys blasted Lelu, and Lelu fell to the floor, to the wall, and knocking her head through. She fainted on spot. "uh... hope we didn't go so far..." trunks explained. "Well I could barely do that! Mate... I've seem to lost my power!" syilo explained sadly. "Ya, your not super anymore..." trunks noticed. "Yea, and I feel weak mate." Syilo said sitting down. "So now what?" trunks asked brushing his fingers through his hair. "Um... wake her up boys... I'll be back." Bulma said leaving the room. VJ walked over and grabbed Lelu by the ankle and picked her up, holding her by the ankle, letting her dangle upside down. Syilo began to tickle Lelu everywhere, and Lelu began to laugh, trying to stop syilo from tickling her. While trunks pulled her hair. "Stop! Stop you guys! Hahahhaha! Let me down! Hehehehe!" Lelu laughed. VJ dropped her. Lelu fell to the floor, head first.  
  
"Ow..." she groaned as she stood up. "What happened?" Lelu asked looking around. "You went looney, trying to kiss us all!" trunks explained. "I did? And I don't remember..." Lelu scratched her head. "Aw man!" Lelu snapped her fingers. "Right..." VJ sighed. Bulma came running in again. "Are you ok Lelu?" bulma ached. Lelu nodded. "Ok. Good..." bulma sighed... "Ok... it just occurred to me... why do you and syilo have on the same bandana?" bulma asked just realizing this. "Um... because we... we were in this one group I guess, and they wore them? I dunno, I just have a deep scar underneath, and so I wear it to hide it..." Lelu explained shrugging. "It looks cool darling." Syilo said smiling. "May I see the scar Lelu?" bulma asked. "Take off the bandana, love" syilo explained. Lelu reluctantly took off the bandana, showing her pale skin over her eyebrows, where her green bandana once was. A deep dark line slid from one side of her head to the other. "How did you get that?" bulma gasped. Everyone looked at Lelu's head. "I'm not supposed to lie, what do I do?" Lelu whispered looking at syilo. Syilo shrugged. "...Uh... tell-tell them the truth?" syilo asked. "I-I got it... I got it along time ago... and-and..." Lelu scratched her head. Lelu took off her blue jacket and flipped her hair thinking. "When did you get those arm bands?" bulma asked. "got em' yesterday." Lelu replied. "Oh... they're cute. Look, if you don't want to talk about how you got that scar, you don't have too." Bulma explained. "Good idea. Well, hey, wow, I'm starving, who's ready for some food? I am! Ok, lets go get food!" Lelu said smiling. She darted out of the room. She skidded down the hallway and charged to the fridge, invading it.  
  
After she grabbed all she could, and sat in the table, she put the bandana back on her forehead. She tied it tight, and sat down, and began to snack down on all the food she could. There was a knock on the glass door, and Lelu looked up. Angel was smiling at her, her nose on the glass. Lelu looked again, and angel was gone. Suddenly, she was right before her. Lelu screamed and fell back in her chair. Suddenly, angel grew, and became the evil grown up one. "hello... Lelu." angel sneered. "WHAAAAAA!" Lelu screamed, having a piece of ham in her mouth. She ate the rest of the ham, and looked at angel. Angel suddenly grabbed Lelu, and threw her out the door. The glass shattered as Lelu rolled on the grass. The guys and bulma ran to the kitchen and stopped at the sight of angel walking out of the kitchen, her hips shaking, her tail swaying happily. She suddenly blasted Lelu, and Lelu flew backwards. Angel through her hand up, and Lelu shot up with the motion of her hand. "Whoaaaa!" Lelu shouted, fidgeting. "Lelu?!" VJ shouted looking at Lelu. Angel turned her head and smiled. She blasted the gang, and they all froze, bulma fainting. "I can't move!" trunks gasped. "Lelu!" VJ shouted. "Whoa! Hey! Hey, stop! Hehehe! That-that tickles! Stop!" Lelu screamed in the air. "Angel? Why are you doing?" Syilo asked confused. "Is hokutalelu the ONLY that realizes my name is SPRITE now?" angel screamed. The guys look at each other. "ok.. Sprite... what are you doing? And WHY?" syilo asked again. "I'm taking her energy. Thanks for yours." Angel said smiling.   
  
"AAAH! I don't L:IKE YOOOOU!" syilo shouted in a fit. Suddenly, angel blasted syilo and he flew back against the wall. "She's fast. Did you see that?" trunks asked VJ. "Ya... she's fast." VJ replied stunned. "I hate you!" angel screamed throwing her hand down, sending Lelu to the ground. Lelu hit the floor. "OW!" she screamed as she slowly got up. "What a head popper..." Lelu said crossing her eyes. "sprite... what's happier? Being... whoa, now I know what a postal package feels like... were you happier when you were a child, all innocent and happy? Or are you happy now? Loosing what? 10 years of your life just to come and be evil?" Lelu asked. angel didn't say anything, she just blasted Lelu again. Lelu stood up, forgetting being blast. "OK! I have had enough blastin today... VJ! Your turn!" Lelu shouted in a fit of rage as she stomped past angel and slapped VJ on the shoulder. VJ didn't move. "Well, go on! Communicate with her. I'm tired of getting blasted. And, just because I'm immortal, doesn't mean I'm a fighting DUMMY! Geesh! It's your turn! You're her FATHER you do something!" Lelu barked. "Got to your head?" trunks asked. "Yea... she got to my head." Lelu replied nodding. "I can't move." VJ explained. "Can't move? can't move? oh, your moving!" Lelu screamed. "SPRITE! You let him move right now! And-and let him talk to you! And, let you fight him!" Lelu shouted. Sprite looked at her. "Are you trying to be my mother?" angel asked. "you-you know what? You're-you're a bully! And my mum told me to stand up to bullies, cause you're the def. Of the bully, and the def. Of bullies, is that-that you'll back down!" Lelu snapped.  
  
"Would you like to be thrown through the house, or in the air?" angel asked. "Um... air please." Lelu said. Angel threw her hand up, and Lelu shot upward. "Whoo hoo!" Lelu shouted going into the air. "An-Sprite... Listen to me... I care for you, and I don't want you to end up being something, where you could do more..." VJ explained. sprite looked at him. "Why would you care?" angel asked. "Because I'm your father, you're friend. We're you're friends..." VJ Explained. "how can I believe that? You abandoned me!" angel screamed. "I would never, and you know that." VJ shouted. Lelu finally fell down and landed on her butt. She stood up, wiping her pants off, and stared at angel. "listen... please stop this. He's taken over your mind! He's- look what he's done, he's taken your life from you... what's his plan? To kill me? is that it? well, then do it, and become the little happy girl that I once knew, and know still there. So kill me now, and get back to being you!" Lelu shouted as she threw her hand, and created a shadow bolt. She handed it to angel. Angel took it and looked at Lelu. "Angel... sweetie, please come back to being my daughter!" VJ begged. "Shut up daddy!" angel screamed in frustration. Lelu fell to her knees. "Get on with it. Kill me and become the little angel you are, with the heart of gold, and the power to be as great as you can." Lelu explained. "KA! ME! HA! ME! HA!" a voice shouted. "NO!" Lelu and VJ screamed together, as they both jumped in front of angel, taking the attack together, pushing angel out of the way. "Lelu! VJ? what's got into you?" goku's voice came. Lelu and VJ stood up, forgetting the pain from the attack goku put on them.  
  
"That's angel! Don't-don't hurt her!" Lelu explained. "WHAT?" gohan asked as he, goku, Goten, chibi trunks, and Vegeta landed onto the grass. "Where have you guys been?" trunks asked. "Asleep... weird... just felt like all our energy wiped away from us." Goku explained. "And it's all that little brat's problem!" Vegeta sneered. Angel regained her senses and remembered the bolt in her hand. She suddenly threw it at Vegeta. "Vegeta! get out of the way!" Lelu screamed. But it was too late. The bolt his Vegeta in the shoulder, and Vegeta fell to the floor, the power draining away. But instead of going into the person who threw it, angel, his energy suddenly went into Lelu. and Lelu's wound from the ka-me-ha-me-ha disappeared. She looked at angel. She created another shadow bolt. "Please... come back to being my daughter... give me a chance to make things right..." Lelu whispered. VJ looked at her. "She will do anything for you, I will do anything for you, we would sacrifice our life to guarantee your safety angel... sprite..." VJ explained. "Father..." angel cried out. she fell to her knees and hugged VJ, crying on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry!" angel cried out. Lelu's shadow bolt designated in her palm. "Mommy... I didn't mean anything I said!" angel insisted. "I know." Lelu replied. "I know." Angel began to change back to the little girl, but then the dragon lord appeared. "You know what? You are not real!" Lelu shouted as she stood up and screamed, looking t the dragon lord. "you have lost1 you have been weighed, you have been measured, and you have been judged! You are not worthy!" Lelu screamed in an outrage.  
  
"Angel! Your parents have defied you as a daughter! They hate you!" the dragon lord shouted. "Hate her? can you just pipe it! if we hated her, then we wouldn't care if she stayed evil; but we do! And we want you to stay out of her head! I want you to leave, or die!" Lelu screamed. Her hair turned golden, and then it got longer, but she kept shouting out at the dragon lord. Her hair went down to her ankles, as she went 3, then it grew black, and she grew red fur, but she kept shouting out everything she thought, with a fit of anger, screaming at the dragon lord everything on her mind, she suddenly, her red fur changed into silver fur, as her black hair turned silver, and longer... her eyes went from a menacing dark red, to a menacing silver piercing look. "She... she went 5." Trunks gasped. "Hoku! Control your anger love!" syilo shouted waking up. "I am going to destroy you, you hear! You're going to leave angel alone, and your going to leave EVERYONE alone!" Lelu screamed in pain and anger.  
  
A silver and golden aura surrounded Lelu's body; the ground broke apart, and began to shake. Electricity swarmed around her, and shocked everything that was close. The dragon lord stepped back, acknowledging her energy level. "I-shall-kill-you!" Lelu screamed. "Destruction blast!" Lelu screamed, as her hands clasped together creating a great silver light. "Everyone, get away!" gohan shouted as everyone shot away from Lelu. "You won't do that attack, it will kill you as well!" the dragon hissed. "As long as you die as well!" Lelu screamed. The blast grew larger, then she threw it at the dragon lord. The dragon lord froze, and did nothing. "You are weak, the only way you can win, is with the people you control, well you have no control, and you are weak." Lelu explained. she threw the blast. The area turned silver, as everything in the radius disappeared. The dragon lord screamed and hissed as it turned into ashes.   
  
"MOMMY!" angel screamed in tears. "Lelu!" everyone shouted. "HOKU!" syilo shouted. They waited where they were. Soon after, the light faded from the sky, and turned to the blue it was... everything before they was dead, and gone... into ashes. Angel, half way to being 5, and half way from her last form, 15, ran to where Lelu was. She fell to her knees in tears and hit the ground. "MOMMY! It's my entire fault... it's all my fault. I'm sorry; I-I didn't mean to do any of this... I'm sorry, mommy, please come back... please... what have I done? You didn't have to do this mum! I don't hate you!" angel cried. VJ walked over and hugged angel. "Shhh, it's ok, it's not your fault. She did it because she believed in you, and she loved you..." VJ shouted. "She can't be dead... she's immortal..." angel cried. "I'm afraid she is..." bulma muttered. They looked at her. "No... mommy!" angel cried out. "Don't worry, love. You mother is ok, she's probably on snake way, living a new adventure, and doll-face, she chose this, and there fore, she shall be very rewarded... she loved you, she loved everything about this world, and she did it for everyone... sweetheart, your mother is brave, and she wants you to be brave as well..." Syilo explained. "I hate her! I hate her!" angel screamed. "No you don't..." VJ shouted. "I do, daddy I do. She left me-she-she left me, again!" angel cried out. "She'll be back. I know she will." VJ whispered. "Mommy..." angel cried as she lost her growth, and became five once more.  
  
"She went super sayain 5... and seemed to control it. I've never seen her so angry..." trunks explained. "She's kept it within her self... that's where the scar came from mate, when you stop your anger from releasing, you can destroy yourself... and that was what happened to her... that's why she puts a bandana over her head... to hide the anger... she's bee hiding her anger once more... and this is the downfall... she never wanted anyone to be sad, or mad at her, and she didn't want to never be mad at them... mates, this was her destiny. Don't take it in a grudge." Syilo explained. "She was the true savior..." he added. "Come on... let's go inside." VJ said picking angel up. They all walked into the house, discussing everything that happened.  
  
  
"Hey king kai!" Lelu screamed in happiness as she kept on flinging the halo above her head. "Lelu! how come your back? Why must you be so much like goku?" king kai shouted in frustration. "He's my uncle kai! Let it go! I'm here to visit ya! And ter train o' course! So where's bubbles and Gregory?" Lelu looked around. "I don't like you Lelu! I don't like you at all! I hope they wish ya back SOON!" king kai shouted. "Don't worry... they will! Geesh! I sacrificed my life here, give me a break, I did it for the universe! He was evil, that dragon lord, really evil! And I, out of a fit... killed him!" Lelu said smiling. She tapped her wrists with her own wrists, tightened her bandana, and tipped the halo, to go to the side. "I'm cool!" she shouted taking king kai's sunglasses and trying them on. "Look at me! I am Lelu here me roar! Rarrr!" Lelu said happily. "I don't like you." King kai sighed. "Hey, a new adventure, cant' wait!" Lelu said smiling. King kai sighed again, as Lelu jumped around with Gregory and bubbles. "Not this again..." he said frowning.  
  
THE END 


End file.
